Together
by son44
Summary: It was a simple story. About a Hero who was lost and been broken. He fought alongside a Detective, an Atlantean, a Speedster, a Clone, a Martian, an Archer, a Magician, and a Rocket. He led them into battle against an evil so terrible, it tried to black out the light. They fought for each other. They fought for those who could not. But they never imagined it would end like this.
1. Independence Day

_**Hello everyone! My name is son44 and welcome to my newest Fanfiction story called: Together.**_

 _ **I worked incredibly hard on this and I have very high hopes for this story. I'll have an important Author's note at the end of the chapter giving some clarification about a few things that occur in this chapter. I left some things intentionally vague so please read it! It will certainly improve the quality of the story as it'll give you guys a better picture of what I'm envisioning.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or PJO.**_

* * *

 **Gotham City; July 4th; 12:00 EDT**

It was another beautiful day in Gotham City. Families were out and about enjoying their independence day with hot dogs and waiting for the Fourth of July fireworks show to light up the night sky.

"Daddy how much longer until the fireworks!" A young girl asked her father impatiently.

"It'll be just a bit longer sweetie" her dad replied "Now come and get some food. The hot dogs are finally ready."

The girl made her way across the picnic blanket toward the food that was waiting for her. However, fearful screams emitted throughout the park. The girl looked up and saw that a cliff of ice had appeared in front of her. Standing on top of said cliff was one of Gotham's most iconic villains, Mister Freeze.

"Enjoying family time?" the villain asked. His cold gun began to rev up until an icy blue blast shot out and froze the family into place.

"My family has other plans" Freeze said as created a ramp out of ice and begun to slide down it.

Freeze then began to take aim at the other fleeing citizens of Gotham. However, a Batarang came flying out of nowhere, knocking the the point of the cold gun off target and throwing the villain off his balance.

Mister Freeze took a second to recover and stood up straight,

"Batman." he said out loud, "I was wondering when-"

Freeze turned around to find no one there. Instead, only a childish laughter echoed around. A black shadow appeared over his head, and crashed into the glass dome around his head. The shadow then flipped away from the villain and landed on a patch of unfrozen grass.

Standing before Mister Freeze was Robin, the Boy Wonder. The Batman's protege was decked out in red, yellow, and black tactical gear with his signature utility belt around his waist. While Freeze was down, he threw two more birdarangs at Freeze's helmet, cracking it.

"Oh, Boy Wonder" Freeze drawls, "The Bat sent you to drag me off to prison. Frankly, I'm underwhelmed." The ice villain stood back up, aiming his ice gun at Robin at the same time.

"Great, but I'm kinda in a hurry here." Robin dismissed, despite the fact that Freeze's cold gun was buzzing to life right in front of him.

"Kids." Freeze says in annoyance. "Always in such a rush."

"Not talking to you." Robin says in a sing-song tone. Freeze looked confused. Robin just pointed behind the ice themed villain. Freeze glanced backwards only to see the Batman arrive with a flying punch to Freeze's face, breaking the glass of his helmet.

* * *

 **Star City Main Bridge; July 4th; 9:01 PDT**

Icicle Junior landed and iced up the Star City Bridge. He then used his ice powers to create a shell of ice around him, knocking cars off balance and causing many to crash. He let out a maniacal laugh only then to be pelted by a barrage of green and red arrows. Icicle Junior looked up towards the new threat atop the the bridge only for another green arrow to come flying in and hit him in the shoulder. The nock of the arrow began to blink red and beep, causing the ice villain's eyes to go wide. He tried frantically to get the arrow out of his shoulder until the arrow blew up and sent him stumbling backwards.

On top of the bridge stood Green Arrow and his partner, Speedy, both aiming arrows at the ice-themed villain.

"Finally!" Icicle Junior growled"I was wondering what a guy had to do to get a little attention around here."

The ice villain then raised his left arm taking aim at the pair archers. Icicles then shot out of his hand toward the pair. The two archers responded by firing their own arrows.

"Junior's doing this for attention?" Speedy asked.

The first batch of icicles exploded due to the pairs expert marksmanship, but the second wave of ice was still heading for the two. This forced the pair of archers to dodge by running across the tower's width and down to the suspender.

On their way down the suspender, they continued to launch arrows, and dodge the ice that cemented on the bridge.

"I'm telling you now. This little distraction better not interfere." Speedy growled out to his partner

The two archers launched a pair of arrows at Junior, who in response, created an ice shield in front of himself. The arrows embedded themselves in the ice and exploded, creating a hole in the shield. Junior used the hole to his advantage, and launched more icicles at the younger archer.

Speedy then jumped off the suspender, and flipped over the icicles that Junior had launched at them. During the flip, he grabs and strings another arrow. As he straightens out, he takes aim and fires straight at Junior, hitting him right in the jaw and knocking him out.

"Ha!" Green Arrow chuckles, standing mere feet from where Junior ended his slide. "Kid had a glass jaw."

Speedy landed next to his partner and began to speak, "Hilarious. Can we go?" his patience clearly wearing thin. "Today's the day."

* * *

 **Pearl Harbor; July 4th; 6:02 HST**

Many of the old battleships inside Pearl Harbor are frozen in place. Killer Frost stood on the U.S.S. Pennsylvania and continued to ice more of the ships inside the harbor. However, she stopped launching ice at the ships and began to fire at Aquaman. The King of Atlantis dodged ice blast after ice blast until he landed on the deck of the ship.

However, as soon as Aquaman touched down, Killer Frost launched another ray of ice, freezing him to the deck.

Behind him, Aqualad jumped from the bridge of the ship and over his mostly frozen mentor, who quickly broke out and followed after his protege.

"Don't tell me you're not excited." Aquaman says to his partner as the two charge towards Killer Frost.

"Right now, my King, I am more focused on the matter at hand." the dark-skinned Atlantean replies as he dodged another shot of ice.

Aqualad then leaped into the air and pulled out his Water-bearers. The eel tattoos that wrapped around his arm began to glow and dual hard water maces formed.

Killer Frost took aim at the teen and launched a beam of ice toward him. Kaldur moved his Water-bearers in front of the of the strike, freezing the handles. He landed right before ice villainess. With a yell, Aqualad used his strength and raised both his hands in a strong double uppercut. Shattering the ice around his water-bearers and into the head of Killer Frost, taking her out.

Aquaman stoped a few feet behind him, crossing his arms and gaining the teen's attention. "Well?"

"Yes, I'm excited." Aqualad admits. "Today's the day."

* * *

 **Central City; July 4th; 11:03 CDT**

Ice covers the edges of a hole in the wall of a jewelry store in Central City. In the middle of the road stood Captain Cold, being circled at super speed by the Flash and Kid Flash. Cold attempts to shoot them twice, but isn't even close to hitting either of them. His third shot is closer, but he misses the Flash and ends up hitting a car, freezing it solid.

"Stealing ice? Really? Isn't that a big cliché even Captain Cold?" Flash asks, still running circles around the villain.

"Come on!" Kid Flash calls out. "We don't have time for this!" with that he slips his red goggles over his malachite green eyes, cutting out of the circle and heading for Cold's turned back. However, his talking gave him away and Cold turns towards the sound of Kid's voice, cold gun trained on the teen.

Kid Flash spun in an attempt to avoid the blast, but some of the ice hit his shoulder. The speedster continued to race toward Cold, snagging the Cold Gun and knocking the ice off his shoulder as he skids to a stop in the center of the street.

Cold growled and clenched his empty hand in frustration. The ice villain was then knocked out by the scarlet fist of the Flash as he delivered a sharp right cross against his jaw.

"Calm down, Kid." Barry says nonchalantly.

"Oh, please!" Kid Flash cries out in annoyance. "You'll chat it up with the cops, with bystanders, with Cold even" as the yellow clad speedster motioned to the knocked out villain on the ground.

"No. No way!" he said with excitement as he stepped up to his mentor, "Today's the day!"

* * *

 **Washington D.C.; July 4th; 13:00 EDT**

 **The Wren Cafe **

"Jackson! Bring those meals to table two!" A voice called out from inside the kitchen.

The raven haired boy let out a sigh, "You got it boss."

Percy grabbed the tray of food from the counter and moved his way through the small dinner. He quickly passed out the food to the customers and made his way back into the kitchen. From there he grabbed a wet rag and made his way back out into the dining area and proceed to clean off one of the dirty tables.

Percy let out a deep breath and stared at the clock.

 _One hour,_ Percy thought to himself, _One hour till I'm off and I can go home_.

One hour in the diner was torture for Percy though. Kids were always crying, the parents were constantly ignoring their crying kids, and it seemed like he was unclogging the toilet once every half an hour. His boss, Jimbo, was nice enough though. He had given Percy a job at the diner during his most desperate hour.

Percy wasn't allowed to complain though. He had desperately needed this new life and change of scenery. If it weren't for the gods, he would've been stuck somewhere he didn't feel he belonged anymore. It was up to him to make a new life for himself.

"Jackson! Are you daydreaming again?!" Jimbo called out from the kitchen.

Percy was snapped out of his thoughts, "No boss! I'm right here."

"Good" Jimbo said "Cause table seven needs refills!"

Percy moved to kitchen and grabbed a pitcher of lemonade and made his way out to table seven. Percy began to pour the drink and it slowly filled up.

As soon as he finished pouring the drink, Percy began to bring the drink back towards him. However, one of the screaming kids at the table flailed his arms and knocked into the iced tea, spilling it all over the table and onto the kid.

"Di immortales" Percy muttered under his breath as he quickly grabbed napkins from inside his apron and started to clean up the mess.

"What is your problem!?" the mom angrily yelled at Percy, "You spilled lemonade all over my baby and his meal!"

"Ma'am" Percy said quickly "Your child was the one who hit the pitcher…"

However, before Percy could continue the mother began to yell at him again,

"I demand that you bring my son new food and I will not be paying for this meal!"

Percy just groaned, "Ma'am I have to talk to the owner about that."

"Do you know who I am? I am Senator Barbara Nash! If anything I'll have you fired or this restaurant shut down for health code violations!"

Percy then turned away from the angry senator, and toward the kitchen. However as he turned, his foot slipped on an ice cube that was on the floor and Percy landed hard on his back.

Percy groaned as the wind had gotten knocked out of him.

"Today is not the day" Percy quietly said to himself.

* * *

 **Washington D.C.; July 4th; 14:00 EDT**

 **The Hall of Justice**

Before the Hall of Justice stood Batman and Robin, Green Arrow and Speedy, Aquaman and Aqualad.

Batman turned to his sidekick with a rare smile on his face, "Today's the day."

"Welcome to the Hall of Justice." Green Arrow continued.

"Headquarters of the Justice League." Aquaman finished.

"Oh, man!" Kid Flash's voice cried out, catching all of their attention and causing them to turn away from the Hall for a moment. Flash skids to a stop first, followed closely by his sidekick. "I knew we'd be the last ones here." he griped crossing his arms, causing Flash to raise an eyebrow behind his cowl.

As the group walked down toward Hall, the crowd went insane.

"Is that Batman?" someone asked from the crowd.

"I see Flash and Flash Jr!" a female fan called out

"His name is Speedy, duh." an older man replied.

"No, Speedy is Green Arrow's sidekick." a younger voice corrected.

"Well that makes no sense." a fourth spectator quips.

The group of heroes made their way to the front door. Before they went in, Green Arrow turned his partner.

"Ready to see the inner sanctum?" he asked.

"Born that way." Speedy replied excitedly.

"I'm glad we're all here." Aqualad says, turning the conversation towards the two boys younger than himself and the one older than him.

"Have all four sidekicks ever been at the same place at the same time?" Kid Flash asked.

"Don't call us sidekicks," Speedy commands, practically growling the first words, "not after today."

Kid Flash smiles apologetically, "Sorry, first time at the Hall. I'm a little overwhelmed."

"You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed. Why isn't anybody ever just whelmed?" Robin asked, as they walked through the doors.

Inside the hall were giant statues, of the leagues founding members. In front of them stood a twenty foot tall statue of Superman. The statues on the right of Superman stood equally tall versions of Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and Martian Manhunter. On the left were the statues of Batman, Flash, and Aquaman.

"Oh." he manages, staring up at the statues of the initial Justice League members, "Maybe that's why."

The group continued to walked until they arrived in front of a sliding metal door which had **AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY** written on it. As soon as they came to a stop, the door slid open, revealing Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado. The two step out of the hallway and onto either side of the door.

"Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash," Red Tornado said in a montone voice, "welcome to the Hall of Justice"

The android then turned around and lead the proteges inside. Robin and Kid Flash gave each other a fist bump and quickly followed after the android.

"You now have unlimited access to the gym, our fully stocked gallery, and of course our library." Red Tornado said as another door opened in front of them revealing a large library with massive supercomputer.

Flash turned back to face the four teens, "Make yourselves at home."

Robin and Kid Flash flopped down into their chairs, while Aqualad calmly takes the one across from them.

Speedy, however, remained standing. Looking directly at the leaguers.

"Quick debrief to discuss the coincidence of four Ice Villains attacking on the same day." Batman said quietly to the other leaguers.

The caped crusader then turned back to face the teens.

"We shouldn't be long." Then he turns to another door, and a fisheye camera pops out.

" **Recognize: Batman; 0-2, Aquaman; 0-6, Flash; 0-4, Green Arrow; 0-8, Martian Manhunter; 0-7, Red Tornado; 1-6."** A robotic voice calls out.

"That's it?" Speedy demands his anger and volume catching all of their attention instantly.

"You promised a real look inside! Not a glorified backstage pass!" The young arched said angrily as he crossed his arms.

"It's a first step." Aquaman says calmly, "You've been granted access few others get."

"Oh, really?" Roy questions angrily.

The archer then gestured toward a group of tourists taking pictures of them. "Who cares which side of the glass we're on?"

"Roy, you just need to be patient." Green Arrow replies ad he tried to quell his proteges anger.

"What I need is respect." Roy growled, before turning around to look at the other three proteges.

"They're treating us like kids." Roy complaied "Worse... like sidekicks! We deserve better than this."

Kid Flash, Robin, and Aqualad all exchange a small glance. Then all three turn to Roy, but their eyes are downtrodden.

Roy's voice drops, "You're kidding right? You're playing their game? Why?! Today was supposed to be _the_ day, step one in becoming full-fledged members of the League."

"Well, sure," Kid Flash spoke up, looking to the other two proteges. "but I thought step one was the tour of the HQ."

"Except the Hall isn't the League's real HQ." Roy replied angrily "I bet they never told you. It's just a false front for tourists. It's a pit stop for catching Zeta-beam teleporter-tubes to the real thing," he gestures up with his right hand in indication for his next words, "an orbiting satellite called the Watchtower."

Green Arrows turns, catching Batman's glare, "I know, I know, but I thought we could make an exception." Batman continued his glare. "Or not."

Aquaman moves slightly forward, "You're not helping your cause here, son. Stand down or…"

"Or what?" Speedy demanded "You'll send me to my room? And I'm not your son!" he snaps.

Roy then turned to Green Arrow, "I'm not even his."

Roy paused for a second collecting himself, "I thought I was his partner, but not anymore."

Roy took his hat off his head and slammed it into the ground.

All three younger proteges eyes went wide with shock with what their life long friend had done.

"Guess they were right about you three." Roy said as he made his way out of the Hall, "You're not ready."

A few seconds after Roy leaves, an alarm begins to blare from the computer. The group turns and they see the face of Superman on the screen.

"Superman to Justice League." the Kryptonian says "There has been an explosion at Project Cadmus. It's on fire."

"I've had my suspicions about Cadmus. This may present the perfect opportunity to in-" Batman begins, but is cut off as another alarm comes through.

"Zatara to Justice League" this time the face of the Magician shows up in a small screen in the lower right hand corner, "The sorcerer Wotan is using the Amulet of Attan to blot out the Sun. Requesting full League response."

"Superman?" Batman questions.

"It's a small fire" the big blue boy scout assures, "Local authorities have it under control."

"Then Cadmus can wait" the Dark Knight states. He then presses a key on the massive keyboard below, "All Leaguers rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates. Batman out."

The three proteges stand up from the seats and prepare themselves for fight ahead of them.

"Stay put." Batman states, barely even looking at them before he gives his order.

"What?" Robin questions, shocked. "Why?"

"This is a League mission." Aquaman says.

"You're not trained." Flash continues.

"Since when?" Kid Flash demands.

"I meant you're not trained to work as a part of this team." he says, gesturing to the other two mentors beside him.

"There will be other missions, when you're ready." Aquaman stated calmly.

"But for now, stay put." Batman glared

All three look disappointed, but as their mentors walk away, anger starts to come over their faces.

"Glad you didn't bring you-know-who?" Green Arrow asks Martian Manhunter with a small tease in his tone.

"Indeed." the alien agrees rapidly.

They walk in behind Aquaman, Batman, and Flash, but Red Tornado looks at them for a moment before following. Then the door closes.

Kid Flash scoffs. "When we're ready?" he questions, looking between the two beside him.

"How are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like… like sidekicks!" Kid Flash angrily says as he throws his hands in the air.

"My mentor... my King... I thought he trusted me." Aqualad said sadly.

"Trust?" Kid Flash questions sarcastically. "They don't even trust us with the basics! They've got a secret HQ, in space!"

"What else aren't they telling us?" Aqualad questioned.

Robin sighed, "I have a better question. Why didn't we leave with Speedy?"

The three teenagers look down sadly, filled with a mix of regret, anger and sadness at being denied the right to fight alongside their mentors.

"What is Project Cadmus?" Aqualad asked slowly.

"Don't know," Robin admitted. However, a small evil grin appears on his face "but I can find out."

The Boy Wonder walked over to the super computer and began to type out codes and search for information.

The computer buzzed, " **Access Denied"** an automated voice says.

Robin laughed, "Wanna bet?"

Robin punched a few more codes into the computer and the files began to move at nearly lightspeed.

"Whoa" Kid Flash murmed "How are you doing that?"

Robin grinned as he hit a few more keys "Same system as the Batcave."

" **Access Granted"** The automated voice rang out.

The entire file the Justice League had appeared in front of them. A picture of a two story building appeared and a small amount of text as well.

"Alright Project Cadmus" Robin stated "Genetics lab here in DC."

A frown appeared on the Boy Wonders face, "...That's all there is, but if Batman's suspicious… maybe we should investigate."

"Solve their case before they do." Aqualad said as a small smile appeared on his face, "It would be poetic justice."

"Hey" Robin managed through his chuckle, "They're all about justice."

Aqualad then sighed, "But they said 'stay put'."

"For the blotting out the sun mission, not this." Robin said with a smile as he put his hands on his hips.

"Wait" the speedster starts, grabbing Robin's shoulder and turning him towards him, "Are you going to Cadmus? Because if you're going, I'm going!"

Both boys then turned toward Aqualad smiling, Robin utterly beaming and Kid Flash with a dash of hope in his.

"Just like that?" Aqualad asked. "We're a team on a mission?"

Both their smiles die down, but Robin gains a smirk. "We didn't come for a play-date."

The three boys shared a determined look and then took off for the doors.

* * *

 **Washington D.C.; July 4th; 14:30 EDT**

Percy was sitting on a stool in the kitchen and waiting as Jimbo tried to talk to the angry senator about what happened with the lemonade. He had really started to hate mortals. There was no way one angry mortal could cause a whole restaurant to shut down, right?

A few minutes, later Jimbo returned back into the kitchen with an exasperated look on his face.

"So" Percy said awkwardly, "What did she say?"

Jimbo leaned on the counter and used his hands to massage his temples, "She said she wanted me to fire you or I'd have to shut down the whole place."

Percy's heart sank in his chest. He needed this job. It was his only source of income and without it, he would be royally screwed.

"Jimbo I…" Percy began but he was cut off as the large man held up his hand.

"Don't make this any harder than it has to be" Jimbo said quietly.

A crestfallen look fell onto Percy's face and he slowly nodded his head. The boy took off his apron and pressed it softly onto the counter. He stuck out his hand for a handshake and Jimbo returned the gesture.

He then made his way out of the kitchen where Senator Nash was staring smugly at the Percy. He made his way toward the door, but before he left, he willed the dirty dish water in the sink to shoot out and hit the senator right between the eyes.

The senator let out a cry of disgust and Percy just let out a laugh as he made his way out of the diner and down the street.

Percy began to think to himself as he walked down the street. After a few months of living on this alternate Earth, he had found that some things were the same as his Earth as well as some things being extremely different. However, two things had stood above the rest.

The first thing was that before Percy had left, Poseidon had convinced the Gods to bless Percy with gifts for his unwavering service to Olympus. The council had put it to a vote and it ended 7-5 in Percy's favor.

Zeus had (reluctantly) blessed him with enhanced strength. From Hermes, he had received enhanced speed. From Apollo, he had received enhanced durability. Hephaestus had blessed Percy with a magic belt with a trident belt buckle. While it didn't seem like much at first, the God of the Forge told Percy it would transform into a custom set of armor that would offer extra protection. Athena had gone next. She blessed Percy by removing his ADHD and Dyslexia. Finally, Percy's father offered him a new magic shield. It was similar to the one Tyson had made for him in the sense it was a wrist watch, but when Percy expanded the bronze shield to its full circular size, there was a lone trident in the middle.

Shortly after that, Percy had found himself on an alternate Earth. In order to make sure that he really was, Percy dropped an f bomb directed at the lord of the sky. All Percy got back was a beautiful silence. There was no thunder clap in the sky or getting struck by a lightning bolt, just the honking of cars on the streets of Washington DC.

The second thing was something that had really caught Percy's eye though. On this Earth, there was a team of superheroes called the Justice League. To Percy's knowledge, they were a group of heroes with incredible abilities, similar to his own, that protected the world from super villains.

Initially, Percy had thought about making a name for himself as a hero. After all, his powers from being the son of Poseidon along with the blessings given to him by the gods made him more than capable of going toe to toe with this Earth's strongest villains. However, Percy quickly shot down the idea. He came to this Earth to forget. He needed to clear his head from the horrors that befell him in the Giant War as well as mourn the loss of his loved ones. Percy didn't need to be a hero anymore. He just wanted to be normal.

Percy stopped in front of a glass building with tinted black windows. He turned toward the building and his reflection stared back at him. Over the past few months, Percy had finally turned seventeen and he had grown. He now stood at 6'2" and his body had filled out nicely.

However, when Percy stared at his reflection, he felt like he was staring at a fractured man. He had used to be a hero. Someone who had sacrificed for his friends. The Giant War had changed all of that.

Percy was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard an explosion. He turned toward the origin of the sound and he saw smoke rising from the air no more than a block or two away.

Percy wanted to turn around and forget he ever saw it. He really wished he could. But back at the cafe, he had saw on the news that the whole Justice League was responding to some crisis involving the sun. There would be no Leaguers coming to help.

Percy took a deep breath and ran his hands through his windswept hair. He stared at his reflection in the mirror one last time. Then, the son of Poseidon took off toward the direction of the explosion.

On his way there, Percy tapped his belt buckle. Gone were his white t-shirt, blue jeans, and black running shoes. In its place was a layered, collared, black leather vest with gold plates and blue accents worn over a chain-mail shirt. The vest continued into a loincloth which hung over chain-mail and black pants. On Percy's forearms were leather arm-bracers similar-looking to the vest with a red underside. He wore knee-high brown boots with gold piping. In addition, a blue cape now hung over Percy's right shoulder.

Due to his enhanced speed, Percy was now at the sight of the explosion. He took a quick glance at the building name and Percy saw it was named Cadmus. He flinched slightly at the Ancient Greek reference, but his attention was quickly pulled toward the firefighters who were desperately trying to reach two scientists trapped in the building.

Percy dashed toward the building and he felt the familiar tug in his gut as he used the water from the fire hydrant to launch himself up toward the window where the scientists were. The scientists eyes widened as the armored man came flying toward them and they quickly moved to the side of the windows. Percy landed in a roll and quickly sprang to his feet.

"You guys okay?" Percy asked.

The scientists quickly nodded their heads signaling they were okay.

"Alright" Percy said quickly "This is gonna get a little weird so just hang on okay?"

Percy then raised his arm out and began to focus. A platform of water formed out of thin air and the scientists stood shakily on it. Percy concentrated and moved his hand toward the fire fighters and the two scientists quickly began to descend toward the ground.

However, an explosion racked the building and Percy lost control of the water platform that was carrying the scientists. The scientists let out a scream as they began to free fall. Percy tried his best to focus again but suddenly a blur of yellow came out of nowhere and grabbed the scientists. The blur continued up the side of the building and deposited the scientists on what Percy guessed was the roof.

The boy in yellow began to slip and grabbed onto the side of the window. Percy snapped out of his confusion and moved toward the window where the kid in yellow was hanging on. Percy heard a cackle fill the air and a raven hair boy dressed in red, black, and yellow outfit swung through the broken window.

The young boy gave Percy a quick nod and moved to help Percy pull the kid in yellow back into the building. As Percy and the boy finally pulled the red headed boy in, a third teenager appeared controlling the water from the firefighter's hose. The last teenager created a hard water platform and raised it up to the top of the building. Moments later, the scientists were back on the ground and the dark skinned teenager had put out the fire.

The four now stood on the top floor of Cadmus, with Percy on one side of the room with the teenagers on the other.

The raven haired boy spoke first, "Who are you?"

Percy paused. He wasn't sure if he should tell them his name. Then again, Percy barely existed on this Earth. It's not like they would be able to find him again if he did.

"My name is Perseus" he replied "But my friends call me Percy."

"Like the Greek hero?" The boy with the eel tattoos asked.

Percy flinched slightly, "Yeah like the Greek hero."

Before the dark skinned boy could reply, the redhead in the yellow suit started to talk, "Thanks for pulling me into the window with Robin" he said as he motioned toward the raven haired boy "I would've been in big trouble if you hadn't."

"It's no problem" Percy replied quickly "But if anything I should get going. I don't think I should interfere with whatever it is you guys are doing here."

"What are you doing here?" Robin asked suspiciously as the eye slits in his domino mask sharpened.

Percy put his hands up in self-defense, "I just came cause I saw someone needed help. The same as you guys I'm assuming."

The three boys shared a look for a few seconds until dark skinned boy nodded his head. He then reached his hand out.

"My name is Aqualad" the boy said stoically "And these are my friends, Robin and Kid Flash."

Percy reached his hand out and shook with Aqualad, "Again my name is Perseus, or just Percy for short."

Before Percy could shake hands with the other two, Robin had made his way over to the computer and Kid Flash was searching the lab for anything of significance.

"What are you guys doing?" Percy asked.

"This location had Batman's attention and he was going to investigate. However, a potential world ending event warranted his attention elsewhere." Kaldur explained.

"So we came to check it out when he couldn't" Wally said as he looked through a file of papers.

Percy just nodded his head and began to make his way toward the elevator to leave. Aqualad followed a few feet behind searching the room Kid Flash hadn't checked yet. As Percy turned down a long hallway to get to the elevator he noticed a blue skinned creature with horns protruding from his head. However, Percy and Aqualad only caught a glimpse of whatever it was before the doors closed.

Percy and Aqualad shared a glance at one another.

"You saw that too right?" Percy asked.

"I did indeed" Kaldur replied.

The clang of the doors closing drew the attention of Robin and Kid Flash.

"Elevators should be locked down." Kid Flash stated.

Robin quickly moved past the older boys without a word. Robin inspected the elevator.

"This is wrong." Robin muttered to himself as he pulled up the holoscreen on his gauntlet, revealing the specs of a Sliver Slip Express Elevator, "This is a high-speed express elevator. It doesn't belong in a two-story building."

"Neither does what Perseus and I saw." Aqualad stated gravely.

Percy and Kaldur shared a look and the two moved to opposite sides of the elevator doors. The pair pulled on each side holding the doors open.

Robin ducked under their arms, and keeled down to try and get a better look. "And that's why they need an express elevator" the Boy Wonder said out loud.

Below Robin was a giant hole, with no bottom in sight. The last time Percy had seen a hole that deep was when he had fallen into Tartarus. He shivered at the memory, but it was quickly forgotten as Robin fired his grappling hook into the ceiling and began to descend downward into the darkness.

Aqualad and Kid Flash followed with almost no hesitance and jumped right in along with their friend.

Percy was stuck in the elevator doorway not sure what to do. He had a chance to just leave now and the other three boys would never know where he went. He could return to his simple, yet not so great life and continue to be peaceful. However, Percy had saw something not human in the elevator and he really wanted to know what it was.

"Ugh" Percy grumbled to himself "I'm probably gonna regret this."

With that Percy let go of the doors and flung himself down the elevator shaft to catch up with the other three teenagers.

After falling for a few seconds, Percy grabbed onto the grappling hook. It didn't take long for him to catch up as the group was waiting for him right outside of a floor marked **SL26.**

Percy and Kaldur made their way over to the elevator doors and pulled them open. Robin swung from his grappling hook into the room and the two boys shut the door. A few seconds later, the elevator doors slid open with a grinning Robin on the other side. The group of boys eyes widened at the sight before them.

"Welcome to Project Cadmus." Robin announces. Kid Flash smiled as he bolted off.

"Kid, wait!" Aqualad tries, but the speedster ignored him.

"Is he always like that?" Percy asked.

"Sadly yes." Robin replied before taking off after him.

Percy and Aqualad started sprinting after Robin.

The sounds of heavy footsteps filled the hallway and a giant elephant like creatures filled the hallway. Kid Flash tried to slow down but the vibration from the creatures hitting the ground caused him to slip and skid across the floor.

Percy's eyes widened in fear as he realized Kid Flash wouldn't be fast enough to get up in time without being trampled. Using his enhanced speed, Percy dashed past Aqualad and Robin. Percy dove and grabbed Kid Flash, just barely dodging the creatures humongous foot.

Robin and Aqualad quickly caught up to the pair, with Robin checking to see if his best friend was unharmed.

The elephant like creatures let out a growl towards the heroes, and a smaller one on top of it's massive trunked head hissed. It was at that moment the horns on the smaller one glowed red, forcing the larger one to continue walking away.

"No. Nothing odd going on here." Aqualad says sarcastically.

After that Robin turned to face toward Percy, "How did you move that fast? It wasn't as fast as KF but it was way faster that me."

"It's a long story and maybe I'll explain it to you later" Percy replied "But come on. We need to move."

The heroes took off down the hall until they came to a large locked sliding metal door in front of them. Robin quickly plugged into the terminal station next to the door and began to hack. The door's center quickly went from red, to yellow, then to green. Kid Flash was waiting next to Robin when he hacked, and Percy and Aqualad covered their six.

As the door opened, both Robin and Kid Flash had looks of awe on their face.

"Okay, I'm officially whelmed." Robin said as he caught Percy and Aqualad's attention.

Inside the room was towering rows of bug-like creatures, each giving off electrical pulses that seemed to run through a generator in the wall before them.

"This is how they hide this massive underground facility from the world." Kid Flash realizes as they walk between the towering rows. "The real Cadmus isn't on the grid. It generates its own power with these… things. Must be what they're bred for."

"Even the name is a clue." Aqualad agreed, "The Cadmus of myth created a new race by sowing dragon's teeth into the Earth."

"Except those dragon teeth create vicious skeleton soldiers" Percy murmured not loud enough for anyone to hear.

"And this Cadmus creates new life too." Robin agreed as he hooked up to the nearest computer of one the rows of creatures. "Let's find out why."

Robin's holoscreen appeared before him and the boy began to read quickly as date flashed before his eyes.

"They call them Genomorphs" Robin said as he caught Kid Flash and Aqualad's full attention.

"Whoa! Look at the stats on these things- super-strength, telepathy, razor claws. These are living weapons." Robin literally reeled back in shock.

"They're engineering an army, but for who?" Kid Flash questioned.

"Wait. There's something else." Robin said, as another batch of information came up on his gauntlet. Aqualad moved behind Robin and began to read over his shoulder.

"Project Kr" Robin muttered, "Ugh! The files triple-encrypted. I can't-"

"Don't move!" A new voice echoed throughout the hall.

The group of heroes turned and were at the ready. Before them was a man with a golden shield on his forearm and gold helmet over his face. On his shoulder sat one of the smaller genomorphs. Beside him were other medium sized genomorphs that were longer, skinnier, tailed and had razor sharp claws.

Guardian stopped short when he saw who was in front of him, "Wait, Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash?"

"At least he got your name right." Robin teased, as he worked on the Kr file behind Aqualad and Percy.

"I know you." Aqualad said, "You're Guardian, a hero."

The hero puffed out his chest "I do my best."

Percy let out a snort. He knew this guy was no hero. If he was down here protecting these... genomorphs and keeping them a secret, then he was no friend of theirs.

"Then what are you doing here?" Kid Flash questions.

"I'm Chief of Security." Guardian responded "You're trespassing, but we can call the Justice League, figure this out."

Percy tensed up. Guardian just stared at the boys, but didn't say anything. Behind them, a ding from Robin's holo computer indicated the decryption of project Kr was finished.

"You think the League's gonna approve of you breeding weapons?" Kid Flash demanded.

"Weapons?" Guardian questioned. "What are you-" Guardian's eyes go wide just before his G-gnome's horns begin to glow. "What have I-" he brings his head to his temple as it falls to his chest. "Ugh my head."

"Get ready…" Percy said quietly to the group.

Finally, Guardian moved his hands away, and shot a hard glare at the proteges. "Take them down hard!" he told the genomorphs "No mercy."

With a growl, the genomorphs lept into action. Robin moved quickly in front of the three and dropped a smoke bomb.

"Scatter!" Percy yelled out.

Kid Flash backed up as a genomorph slashed at his face. He barely dodged and used his super speed to make his way up the wall. Using his momentum, Kid Flash launched himself at the pursuing genomorphs. With his arms fully extended, the speedster clotheslined the genomorphs, effectively taking them down.

One of the genomorphs charged at Aqualad. It tried to grab onto his shoulders and slice at his chest, but the Atlantean quickly grabbed it and threw it into another genomorph. When Aqualad's back was turned a shoulder rush from Guardian knocked him off his feet.

It was at that moment Percy let out a yell and punched Guardian, sending the brain washed superhero sliding backwards on the metal floor. Guardian quickly recovered and rushed toward Percy. He tried to hit Percy across the face with a right hook but Percy dodged the blow and quickly kicked his leg up, hitting Guardian in the stomach. Guardian lurched forward from the kick that stopped him, only to be met by a ferocious left cross against his exposed face and then a right uppercut to his hunched over body that sent him crashing into another genomorph.

"Let's get out of here!" Percy yelled as he grabbed a lunging genomorph and threw it across the room and into one of the batteries, effectively electrocuting it.

"Get to the door!" Robin called out.

The group of heroes began sprinting towards the door and quickly madee their way out into the hall. Alarms blared as the heroes sprinted past genomorphs that began to flood the hall. One of them had the unfortunate luck of standing in front of the Son of Poseidon. Without breaking stride, Percy threw a right hook into the face of the beast and imbedded it into the way to the left of them.

The group made it to the end of the hall and Robin started to hack into the elevator. However, a huge group of genomorphs rounded the corner and came barreling down the hallway.

"Any day now Rob!" Kid Flash called out his eyes go wide at the hoard.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Robin yelled back.

Percy knew that the horde was going to get them before Robin could finish hacking. There was only one way Percy could stop them.

"KF! Aqualad! Get behind me!"

The two boys listened to their elder and Percy stuck out both his hands in front of him. Percy began to focus and remembered what his father had told him long ago. With a yell, a wall of water appeared in front of the demi-god. With renewed determination and force, the water slowly began to freeze, forming an ice wall and stopping the horde from advancing.

Percy fell to a knee, taking in air in ragged breaths. An occasional thump could be heard from the other side of the wall signaling that the genomorphs were trying to get through. However, they were making little progress.

Kaldur and Wally stood wide eyed and mouths agape at the sight in front of them.

"How the-" Wally began until he was cut off by Robin.

"I got the elevator! Let's go!"

"Kid, help me grab Perseus." Aqualad instructed.

Wally didn't hesitate and the pair quickly slung their arm under Percy's and hoisted him up. They slowly made their way toward the elevator. However, a loud pounding could be heard and large cracks in the wall began to form.

Eventually, the ice wall broke as two of the elephant sized genomorphs sent ugly gray fists through it. The medium sized genomorphs bounded down the hall after the heroes. Before they could reach the elevators though, the doors closed and the elevator car began to move.

The group quickly caught their breath as they sat panting on the floor of the car.

"What the hell was that?" Wally said between breaths.

"Something I haven't done in a long time" Percy said quietly.

The group continued to sit on the floor until Kaldur peered his head up at the numbers above the elevator door.

"We're headed down?" Kaldur asked harshly.

"Dude, out is up." Kid Flash says as he pointed his fingers upward.

"Excuse me?" Robin questioned, visibly offended, "We're going to Project Kr, it's down on Sub-level 52."

Aqualad put his arms between the two physically cutting off the conversation. "This is out of control. Perhaps- perhaps we should contact the League."

The elevator began to slow and finally came to a stop with a ding. The doors slid open to reveal Sub-level 52. The four boys picked themselves up and warily made their way toward the organic looking room.

Robin sprinted ahead with his colorful cape flying behind him, leaving Kid Flash to turn to Aqualad and Percy, "We are already here."

Kaldur sighed in an effort not to get mad at the younger proteges, "Which way?"

Robin chuckled, trying to keep the situation light. "Yeah, bizarre-looking hallway one, or bizarre-hallway two?"

"Whatever it is, make a decision quickly" Percy said.

"Halt!" a voice rings out from hallway. The heroes glance upward and see a blue looking figure with horns on his head. The beings horns began to glow red and he lifts a pair of batteries telekinetically, and launched them toward the teens.

Percy swiftly makes his way to the front of the group and activates his shield. Percy planted himself into the ground, covering the heroes from the explosion. Robin quickly recovered and threw an explosive disk toward the creature. Using its telekinesis, the creature stoped the projectile, but before it could attack again, the heroes had already taken off down the other hallway.

Further down, a scientist emerged from a door labeled Project Kr. Kid Flash came sprinting around the corner at high speeds and accidentally crashed into the scientist, tripping both of them. As KF starts to get to his knees, he hears the doors behind him begin to close.

At that moment the other proteges and Percy came sprinting down the hall and Percy's eyes got wide as he saw the Kr doors begin to close. Percy slid his shield off his wrist mid stride. He then cocked his arm back and slung his shield with all his might. The shield flew like a frisbee over KF's head and lodged itself between the door, jamming it.

Wally could hear the doors gears beginning to grind "Hurry! Hurry!"

Kid Flash and Robin both jump through with Kaldur close behind. Percy was the last one through and he quickly grabbed his shield and yanked it out of the doorway. The group turned and looked through the closing doorway and watched as Guardian and the genomorphs come around the corner. Eventually the door closed all the way, separating the two groups.

Robin quickly made his way to the terminal and hooked his gauntlet up to. After a few seconds of hacking he looked up "I disabled the door. We're safe."

"We're trapped." Aqualad said in a dark tone.

"Uh, guys." Kid Flash says out loud "You'll want to see this."

KF then hit a button on the keyboard and all the lights in chamber focused on the center of the pod.

The four teenagers stared in utter disbelief at the sight before.

"Whoa!" Robin muttered under his breath.

Kid Flash steps around the console, getting a closer look at the boy "Big 'K', little 'r', the atomic symbol for Krypton." he turned back toward the group "Clone?"

"Robin, hack." Aqualad commanded.

It took a couple seconds for Robin to register what Aqualad said ,"Oh. Right, right."

Robin then plugged into the console. It asked for a password, but the Boy Wonder quickly bypassed the program.

"Weapon Designation: Superboy, a clone force-grown in… sixteen weeks?!" Robin said as his eyes widened in shock. "From DNA acquired from Superman."

"Stolen from Superman." Aqualad accused.

"No way the big guy knows about this." Kid Flash agrees.

"Solar Suit allows him to absorb yellow-sun radiation 24/7." Robin continues to read off.

"And what about the genomorphs?" Percy asked as he motioned toward the ones on Robin's holo-computer.

"Genomorph Gnomes, telepathic, force-feeding him an education." Robin relayed sourly.

"And we can guess what else." Kid Flash said nervously, "They're making slave out of, well, Superman's son."

"Now we contact the League." Aqualad commanded.

Aqualad reached for his emblem, Kid Flash went to his lightning bolts on the side of his head, and Robin attempted to get in touch with Batman from his hologlove.

"Nothing?" Percy asked nervously.

"No signal." Robin verifies.

"We're in too deep... literally." Kid Flash said.

It was at that moment that the three Genomorphs inside the pod began to hiss lightly and their horns glowed red.

"This is wrong." Kid Flash finally says.

Robin needed no convincing. "We can't leave him like this."

Both are now looking to a concentrating Aqualad. "Set him free."

"Wait! What if he attacks us like the genomorphs did?" Percy says frantically.

"It's a risk we're going to have to take" Aqualad said solemnly.

The Boy Wonder quickly began to type into his holopad. After a few seconds nothing happens. Then the genomorphs began to hiss and the boys eyes inside the pod snapped open.

Before anyone can blink, Superboy launched himself out of the pod and toward Aqualad. The clone tackled the Atlantean to the ground, leaving KF and Robin in shock.

"I told you guys!" Percy said as he charged into action.

Superboy and Kaldur tumbled over one enough for a few seconds, until the clone ended up on top of Aqualad. Superboy launched three punches onto the face of a pinned Aqualad until Percy came bounding over and shoulder checked the clone off of the protege.

"Whoa! Hang on, Supey." Kid Flash said as he tried to calm him down.

"We're on your side!" Robin said as he attempted to talk to the raging maniac.

Superboy let out roar and lunged toward KF at a blinding speed. He dodged the first punch but is then hit with a devastating haymaker which sends the speedster flying into a wall, knocking him out cold.

"KF!" Robin shouted to his friend.

Robin quickly engaged Superboy. He acrobatically flipped and weaved his way through his attacks until Superboy stumbled forward leaving his back exposed to the Boy Wonder. Robin quickly brought out his taser and shot the pins into the clones back, sending high volts of electricity into him. The taser did nothing but bother Superboy. The clone grabbed the cable and pulled with all his force, sending Robin flying towards him. Robin's eyes widened as he saw Superboy extended his right arm. Robin crashed into the clothesline at full force, knocking him out with a sickening thud.

Aqualad and Percy quickly closed in, in order to keep Superboy away from their only powerless teammate. Percy quickly grabbed Robin and began to move him over toward thw wall where Wally was knocked out.

Aqualad pulled out his water-bearers and created a massive hammer. The hammer then slammed into Superboy's stomach sending him back a few feet.

Aqualad tried to check and see if Robin was okay, but the heavy footfalls of an angry clone forced him to turn around. Kaldur quickly reached his hands up and grabbed Superboy's.

"We are trying to help you!" Kaldur yelled at the clone.

The boy let out a yell and slammed his head forward into Aqualad's. The Atlantean became dazed from the surprise blow. Before he could summon a shield with his water-bearers, Superboy pressed both his hands together and raised them above his head. The clone then brought the hammer down onto the Atlanteans head and knocked him into the ground face first.

Percy had just placed Robin next to KF when he saw Aqualad get slammed into the ground. He quickly left the Boy Wonder and sprinted over using his enhanced speed. Percy threw a right hook, catching Superboy off guard and sending him crashing into the the wall.

Superboy quickly recovered and with a roar, launched himself at Percy. The demi-god quickly raised his shield and a torrent of superpowered fists smashed into the shield, making Percy slowly slide backwards on the ground.

Percy quickly dropped to the ground and performed a sweeping leg kick that knocked Superboy off his feet. Percy quickly sprang up and was on top of the clone. He then rapidly began to bash his shield into the clone's face.

"Go to sleep. Go to sleep. Go to sleep." Percy begged as he kept on punching.

After a few seconds of punishment, the clone reached his hand up and grabbed the shield mid strike, stopping it in its track. The clone had rage written all over his face and Percy gulped.

"Uh sorry about that?" Percy said quickly.

Superboy then used his other hand and punched Percy, sending him tumbling across the ground. He groaned quickly as he started to get up, but he yelped as his shield slammed into the wall about an inch from his neck.

Percy quickly stood and charged at Superboy. The clone met him in the middle and the two then started to exchange blows with one another. A gut check from Superboy. A hook across the face from Percy. The two durable fighters went at it.

Unbeknownst to Percy though, the door to Project Kr had finally opened and a group of genomorphs, Guardian, the blue figure from earlier, and a scientist with glasses charged into the room. The group stood in awe as they watched the unnamed hero in front of them traded blow for blow for Superboy and only to be slightly bothered.

"Who is that?" Guardian asked.

"I'm not sure" the scientist with glasses said as he sent a cold glare toward the Son of Poseidon, "But he's special."

The scientist then noticed the three knocked out heroes to the side of the room. He used the small the genomorph on his shoulder to command the larger genomorphs to take up positions near the sidekicks.

Superboy threw a left hook at Percy, but the Son of Poseidon grabbed the clones arm. Using his momentum, Percy flipped the clone and threw him across the room.

"Give up!" a voice called out.

Percy turned toward the voice revealing it belonged to a scientist. Three of the genomorphs had their claws to the proteges throats. Percy glared toward the scientist with his fists clenched.

"Unless you want your friends blood to water the ground here, I suggest you do what I say" the scientist said.

Percy let his fists relax and Percy raised his hands above his head. However a feral roar rang out and Superboy came down with a fist onto the back of demi-gods head.

Percy's vision was blurry as he laid down on the ground. The scientist motioned for Guardian to collect the heroes who were passed out on the floor.

"Bring them to the pods" the scientists voice rang out.

The genomorphs began to drag the unconscious bodies of the heroes across the ground and out of Project Kr.

"What about the other one sir?" Guardian asked.

"Bring him to sub level one" the scientist commanded, "Have him be ready to move so that we can study him in a new location. Our partners will want to know about him."

Percy reached out a hand toward the unconscious bodies of the proteges of Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash. However, Superboy saw Percy move and he moved in front of him. Percy looked up at the clone only to see him deliver a hard kick to his head.

* * *

 _Percy found himself back at Camp Half Blood. He was fighting through a horde of monsters, trying his best to make his way toward Gaea. He swung Riptide through another Earthborn, it exploded in a puff of golden dust and it brought his total to 54._

 _Percy took a second to collect himself on the battlefield. The Greeks and the Romans were doing their best to hold off Gaea's armies while Leo finished his repairs on Festus. The Seven's plan involved Leo, Jason, and Piper riding up on Festus and pulling Gaea out of the ground. They weren't sure if it would work, but they had to try._

 _Percy hadn't seen any other members of the Seven for a while now. The last one he had seen was Frank, who was romping around the battlefield as an elephant and stomping all over the Earthborn._

 _Percy was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a scream fill the air. Percy turned and he saw Annabeth suspended in the air. An Earthborn had one of its many arms around her throat and she was struggling with both hands to break free._

" _Annabeth!" Percy called out. The son of Poseidon took off in direction of his girlfriend, frantically trying to get to her. Multiple squadrons of Earthborn stood between Percy and Annabeth but he didn't care. He turned into a hurricane, striking down Earthborn left and right. His kill count long forgot._

 _Percy was less than a few feet from Annabeth when a pair of Earthborn grabbed each of his arms. Percy tried his best to break from but the combined strength of the Earthborn was too much for him._

 _Percy could see the Earthborn's hand grasping around Annabeth's throat tighter._

" _Annabeth!" Percy screamed out to his girlfiend._

 _He could see her stormy grey eyes glance toward him. She gave him a soft smile and mouthed something toward him, but he couldn't tell what she said. After that, Annabeth's struggling hands went limp and they fell to her sides._

 _Percy could only watch wide eyed as the Earthborn threw his girlfriend and searched for his next victim. Rage began to build in Percy's chest. He failed. He failed her. He broke his promise._

 _A primal yulp emerged from Percy, and he pulled his arms so hard that it ripped the Earthborn's arms out of their sockets. Percy then turned himself into a vicious killing machine. He slashed and cut into any Earthborn that were lucky enough to get through the deadly hurricane that was around him._

 _Percy kept fighting until a supernova of light filled the sky. He used his hand to glance upward and block some of the blinding light. Shards of bronze and earth fell from the sky and crashed into the ground. Percy realized that Jason, Leo, and Piper had succeeded. They had pulled Gaea into the sky and destroyed her conscious one and for all._

 _Percy desperately began to search the battlefield looking for Annabeth. After a few minutes of searching, he saw her curly golden hair on the ground a few feet away. Percy dashed over and slid onto his knees next to his girlfriend. Her silver eyes were unmoving and she had flecks of dirt covering her face._

" _Annabeth…" Percy said quietly. He used his thumb to wipe some of the mud off her cold face. He then pulled her lifeless body toward his chest. The Son of Poseidon began to cry. He weeped for his friends. He weeped for his love. He had failed. He had failed all of them._

* * *

Percy felt a sting against his face as he woke up from his hellish nightmare.

"Gah!" Percy said with a yell. He quickly woke up and saw Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Superboy fighting back against the genomorphs. Percy realized he was strapped to a table and Robin was trying to get him free.

"What the hell happened?!" Percy frantically asked Robin.

"Like you said" Robin began "It's a long story. I'll tell you later if we're lucky!"

As soon as Robin undid the last leather strap, Percy sprang into action. He punched a genomorph that had almost gotten the drop on Kid Flash and sent it flying into another group of genomorphs that had turned the corner.

"We need to go! Now!" Kaldur commanded.

"Head for the stairs!" Robin yelled.

The five teenagers took off for the stairs. Before they could reach them though, something crashed through the floor. An ugly gray humanoid genomorph grabbed Superboy and threw him through the ceiling above them. The creature then jumped through the hole after the clone.

"How long was I out for?!" Percy yelled frantically.

"Not much longer than us" KF replied "But quick! We have to help Superboy!"

Kaldur then swung his arm around Wally and jumped through the hole in the ceiling after Superboy. Percy did the same with Robin, and the two jumped through to see Kid Flash and Aqualad helping Superboy back to his feet on the first floor of Project Cadmus.

Across the way, the beast let out a scream toward the heroes. Almost as if it was challenging for them to take it on.

Kid Flash adjusted the goggles on his forehead and took off toward the beast. He began to run circles around it, causing the monster to get angry. While it was distracted, Superboy leaped foward and punched it right in the mouth, causing it to crash into one of the pillars, completely destroying it.

Robin's eyes got wide as he saw pillar come crashing down. He typed into his holopad and the schematics for Cadmus popped up.

"Aqualad! Percy! I got an idea!" Robin called out.

The boy's elders quickly made their way close to Robin who began to explain the plan.

"Are you sure it'll work? Kaldur asked.

"It's our best bet right now." Robin said as he saw Superboy get tossed across the room.

"Sometimes the best plans are the craziest ones" Percy replied "Let's go!"

The three boys took off. Robin began to make a giant X on the floor with chalk with where Blockbuster needed to be if the plan was going to work. Aqualad used his mace to take out the last two remaining pillars on the right side of the room. While Percy worked his way through the ones on the left.

Kid Flash and Superboy were trying their best to slow Blockbuster down, but he just kept coming. Superboy went in for a punch, but the monster grabbed his arm and threw him into Kid Flash, sending them both tumbling.

Percy, Aqualad, and Robin helped the two back to their feet as Blockbuster let out a giant roar in their direction.

"Robin do you have enough explosives to take down the last pillar?" Percy asked.

The Boy wonder quickly checked his utility belt and pulled out his last three explosive disks, "Yeah this should be enough."

Percy nodded, "KF can you distract him?"

Wally let out a groan, "Man what do you think I've been doing this whole time?"

Percy let out a small smirk. He then turned to Superboy and Aqualad, "Can you guys knock him back onto the X?"

Aqualad was about to reply but Superboy spoke first, "Of course we can. There's no way he'll be able to get back up."

Percy just nodded his head toward the two.

"Wait, what are you going to do?" Kid Flash asked.

"I'm going to make sure that he stays on the ground" Percy replied "Are you guys ready?"

The boys nodded their head and all prepared themselves.

Percy took a second. Then he called out, "Go!"

Kid Flash took off toward Blockbuster and began to run circles around the hulking behemoth. He let out a roar and while he was distracted, Superboy and Aqualad leaped toward Blockbuster, punching him in the face. The giant fell backwards onto the ground where Robin's X was.

"Aqualad give me a boost!" Percy called out.

Kaldur quickly turned around and locked his fingers together. Percy jumped and his foot landed on the Atlantean's hands. Aqualad then used all his strength to fling Percy in the air.

Once Percy reached the apex of his jump, he pulled Riptide out of his pocket and uncapped it. The three foot blade of celestial bronze mixed with mortal steel sprung to life. Percy began to fall toward the ground where Blockbuster was. As Percy finally reached the ground, he stabbed Riptide into the monster's shoulder, effectively pinning him to the ground.

"Robin now!" Percy cried out.

Robin gave him a nod and threw his explosive disks into the last remaining pillar. The disks gave off three small beeps until the finally exploded. Percy quickly jumped off Blockbuster and using his enhanced speed, sprinted in order to catch up with the others who were running for the exit.

"It's coming down!" Kid Flash yelled.

"Superboy! Aqualad! Cover Robin and KF!" Percy commanded.

Superboy and Kaldur quickly grabbed the two teenagers and covered them with their bodies. Percy tapped his wrist and shield sprang back to life. He covered his head and he felt the weight of Cadmus come crashing down onto him.

Once everything stopped shaking, Percy began to lift with his shield. He looked over and saw Superboy was also lifting the same piece of rubble. The two exchanged a silent nod and threw the concrete slab off of them.

Breathing heavily Aqualad turned to Robin and Kid Flash, "We… did it."

"Was there… ever any doubt?" Robin questioned. He reached out his hand to Kid Flash and the two gave each other high fives.

Superboy moved himself fully out of the rubble they were covered in and looked to the still pinned Blockbuster.

"I knew that sword would keep him pinned" Percy said with pride. However, nobody replied to Percy as Superboy began to look at the moon.

"See?" Kid Flash questioned as he used his thumb to gesture toward the night sky "The Moon."

Superboy only stood there took it all in. He then began to squint his eyes as a figure appeared in the moonlight. As the figure began to slow, it revealed the stern faced leader of the Justice League, Superman.

"Oh, and Superman." Kid Flash comments "Do we keep our promises, or what?"

The rest of the Justice League landed beyond the perimeter of the destroyed Cadmus building. Martian Manhunter, Zatara, Captain Marvel, and Red Tornado flew behind the Big Blue Boyscout. They were followed by Captain Atom, Hawkman, Wonder Woman, Hawkwoman, and the first Green Lantern (Hal Jordan). The second Green Lantern (John Stewart) used a hard-light platform from his power ring to create a platform for the Leaguers who couldn't fly; Black Canary, Aquaman, Batman, and Green Arrow.

As Batman stepped up next to Superman, Flash zooms in, standing to Batman's left.

Superboy stepped up first toward the leaguers, gaining scrutiny in Superman's eyes. However, Superboy doesn't stop as he lifted the torn front of his suit, revealing the same S that mirrored the one on the big blue boy scout's suit. Superman's eyes widen in shock, while Superboy's features soften. Only for Superman's gaze to turn hard and cold, bringing on an annoyed look of confusion on Superboy's face.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman questioned.

"He doesn't like being called an 'it'." Kid Flash said as he stepped up and used his left hand to cover his face so Superboy wouldn't see.

"I'm Superman's clone!" Superboy spoke up, gaining a shocked look from Kid Flash. Martian Manhunter shared a look with Captain Marvel, Flash with Green Arrow, and Aquaman and Black Canary can only look on in shock.

Batman's eyes zero in on his proteges, "Start talking."

After an explanation of what happened at Cadmus and Percy retrieving Riptide from the behemoth's shoulder, both Green Lanterns trapped Blockbuster inside a sphere, while Hawkman, Hawkwoman, and Captain Atom flew alongside them.

Superman is off to the side having a conversation with Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter. Nothing is said for a moment, then Manhunter placed a hand on Superman's shoulder, causing Superman to meet Superboy's gaze.

Superman sighed as he meets his cross-armed clone. "We'll, uh, we'll figure something out for you. The League will, I mean." he corrected himself quickly. "For now, I better make sure they get Blockbuster squared away." Superman then took off into the air, leaving Superboy following him with shocked, hurt, and confused eyes.

"Cadmus will be investigated," Batman says drawing the teens' attention to him, Flash, and Aquaman as they walk towards them. "all 52 levels but let's make one thing clear-"

"You should have called." Flash piped up, even catching Batman's attention.

"End results aside, we're not happy." the Dark Knight growled "You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again."

"I am sorry, but we will." Aqualad stated strongly.

"Aqualad, stand down." Aquaman attempted to command the older teen.

"Apologies, my king, but no. We did good work here tonight, the work you trained us to do. Together on our own we forged something powerful, important."

"If this is about your treatment at the Hall, the three of you-" Flash began to say.

Kid Flash doesn't hesitate to correct him. "The five of us, and it's not."

"Whoa whoa, what do you mean by the five of us?" Percy said.

The group of teenagers turn to face Percy and the Leaguers give the unknown boy a harsh glare.

"I'm sorry but the only reason I ended up in this mess was because I wanted to help the people trapped in the Cadmus fire. I didn't mean to get wrapped up in all of this." Percy said as he motioned toward the ruins of Cadmus.

"And you expect us to let you walk free?" Flash asked "They told us what you can do. We have questions."

"I'm sorry, but too bad" Percy replied. He tapped the buckle on his pants and his armor disappeared, revealing his white t-shirt, blue jeans and black running shoes "I'm just a regular kid who walked away from the hero business a long time ago."

With that Percy, turned his back to the heroes and began to make his way off the Cadmus property. What Percy didn't see though was that Batman's eyes narrowed at the boy who had just walked away.

The group of boy's quickly sober up after seeing their comrade walk away.

Robin began to speak, "Batman, we're ready to do what you taught us, or why teach us at all?"

"Why let them tell us what to do?" Superboy asked angrily, "It's simple. Get on board or get out of the way."

Batman gave the group of boys a hard glare, "Fine. We'll see what we can do."

Wide smiles all appeared on the proteges faces and Superboy even had a small smile on his face.

"We'll be in touch shortly" Batman said to rest of the leaguers and proteges "But for now, Barry, can you see to it that Superboy has a place to stay?"

The Flash nodded his head and he motioned for Superboy and Kid Flash to follow. Aquaman also motioned for Aqualad to take their leave. The proteges quickly said their goodbyes, until Robin and Batman were the only ones left.

Batman gave his protege a tough glare for a few seconds until a small smile appeared on his face, "I'm proud of you Robin."

The Boy Wonder just looked up at his adopted father and was grinning ear to ear. However, his smiled died a bit.

"Thanks dad" Robin said "I just wish that Percy would have agreed to it to. I don't think we would've made if it wasn't for him."

"Well then it's good we have one more thing to do tonight" Batman replied.

Robin glanced over to the caped crusader and saw that he had a tracking device in his hand. A large grin appeared on Robin's face. The two then pulled out their grappling hooks and propelled themselves up toward the nearest building.

* * *

Percy quietly made his way up the stairs of his worn down apartment building. His neighbors always seemed to complain that he was too loud when he came home and if he did it one more time, they had threatened to call the landlord. Percy tiptoed down the hall until he made his way to his apartment.

However, before Percy could go in, there was a paper stapled to the door. On it read, _Eviction Notice: Please Vacate the Premise by July 8th or you will be forcibly removed,_ in big bold letters. Percy glared at the paper for a few seconds until he tore it off of the door. He quickly inserted his key into the lock. Percy opened his door and quickly slammed it shut behind him.

He took a gaze around his apartment. Saying it was worn down would be considered a compliment. The wallpaper was coming off the wall in certain places and Percy was sure that the apartment violated at least a dozen health codes. However, beggars couldn't be choosers. He had to make do with what little money he made off of a bus boys salary.

Percy quickly made his way to the kitchen. He grabbed his lone cup from the sink and proceed to fill it up with tap water. Once it was full, he took a long drink and instantly began to feel better. The gods had blessed him increased durability, but that didn't mean he couldn't get hurt. After all, Superboy did land a few blows that he would be feeling tomorrow.

Percy placed the cup back into the sink and leaned against the counter. He began to think about the adventure he had just had. Percy certainly wasn't expecting to get dragged into that and he definitely wasn't expecting to see every member of the Justice League up close and personal either. Percy's mind drifted back to people he fought alongside with. He had to admit, himself, Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash, and Superboy had made a good team.

However, Percy quickly tried to debunk the idea. He stepped away from being a hero for a reason. He had lost everything the last time he fought to protect people, and he swore he'd never let that happen again.

It was at that point that Percy felt a breeze run through the apartment. He narrowed his eyes. He hadn't opened a window and he always kept them closed when he went off to work. Percy quickly spun around and pulled Riptide out of his pocket. The blade sprung to life and the blade gave off a glow that slightly illuminated the dark room.

Using the light from Riptide, Percy could make out the form of Batman standing across from him in his own kitchen.

"How did you find me?" Percy questioned the bat.

Batman remained silent and then spoke only one word, "Tracker."

Percy instantly reached behind his back and felt a small metal object hanging on his shirt. The Son of Poseidon quickly pulled it off his shirt and tossed it back to the Bat, who expertly caught it with one hand.

"Why are you here?" Percy asked.

"I just came to talk" Batman said calmly.

Percy eyed the Bat warily. He had heard stories of Batman and his fighting prowess. Only a fool would underestimate him.

"Alright then talk" Percy replied "Cause after all you are standing here in my apartment."

"It won't be your apartment for much longer" Batman said coldly as he motioned to the Eviction Notice Percy had left on his table.

Percy just glared at the Bat until the Dark Knight spoke, "I want to know why you turned down Kid Flash, Robin, Aqualad, and Superboy."

Percy finally lowered Riptide as he realized Batman wasn't here to harm him. He leaned it against the counter and then looked up to face him, "I turned them down because the life of hero has cost me _everything_ " Percy said sadly.

Batman raised an eyebrow toward Percy edging him to continue.

"I may not look like it, but I'm from an alternate Earth" Percy said "Back where I'm from, I've fought in two wars and I've lost everyone who was close to me."

"And why does that stop you now?" Batman asked.

Percy took a second to think and he let out a deep breath, "Because it was my fault" he said shakily "I can't afford to see anyone else die on my conscious."

Batman glared at the boy, "You should know that Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad choose this life. They believe in fighting the good fight for the people who can't protect themselves."

Percy leaned against the counter, quietly taking in the Batman's words.

"You can't let your fear of losing people hold you back." Batman then deposited a small slip of paper onto Percy's table next to his Eviction Notice. "If you change your mind, come to this address."

Percy grabbed the paper from the table and read it, "Happy Harbour… What is that?" He looked up from slip and found himself standing alone in his kitchen, with the Batman nowhere to be found.

Percy started back at the paper one more time and took a seat in one of his chairs. "Happy Harbor huh…" Percy whispered to himself quietly.

* * *

 **Mount Justice; July 8th, 8:04 EDT**

Green Lantern and Captain Atom flew around the cave, both carrying large pieces of equipment around the Mountain. On the central platform stood four teens dressed in civilian clothes along with Batman, Aquaman, Flash, Hawkman, Black Canary, Red Tornado, and Captain Marvel.

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League." Batman explained to the four boys. "We're calling it into service again. Since you four are determined to stay together and fight the good fight, you'll do it on League terms."

All four watched as Batman walked slightly away from center of the room. "Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary's in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions."

A pair of sunglasses covered Robin's eyes, "Real missions?" he checked.

"Yes, but covert." Batman confirmed.

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff." Flash said as he rested a hand up from behind on Kid Flash's right shoulder. "There's a reason we have these big targets on our chest."

"But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter. Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly." Aquaman continued.

"The six of you will be that team." Batman stated.

"Cool! Wait." Robin does the very simple math and realizes the problem. "Six?"

Batman only looks over his protgé's shoulder and all four turn to see Martian Manhunter stepping out of the shadows with a green skinned, red haired teenaged girl. "This is the Martian Manhunter's niece. Miss Martian."

She raises her left hand, giving them a small wave and smile, then a shy "Hi."

Kid Flash looks down to Robin as he puts one hand on his hip, Robin in turn looks up at Kid Flash. "Liking this gig more every minute" Wally whispered, "Uh welcome aboard, I'm Kid Flash" using his thumb to point at himself.

"That's Robin," the smaller raven steps to the side and gives the Rock 'n' Roll sign.

"Aqualad" the Atlantean gives a small nod, but says nothing more. "It's cool if you forget their names."

"I'm honored to be included." Miss Martian says sincerely, clasping her hands in front of her.

Aqualad, Robin, and Kid Flash all walk over to talk to her, but Superboy stays behind. However, the Boy Wonder notices and calls out to clone "Hey Superboy, come meet Miss M!"

Superboy then walks over to the rest of the team and Miss Martian uses her shape-shifting ability to change her shirt color from white with a red X to black with the same red X.

She looks down before speaking "I like your t-shirt." she admits. Superboy gave her a small smile, which caused Robin to nudge his elbow into his chest with a smirk on his face.

"Wait" Wally called out, "You said six of us. Is Roy joining to?"

Before anybody had a chance to respond, the Zeta beam teleporter revved to life and an automated voice filled the cave, **Recognized; Perseus B0-5.**

The yellow light of the Zeta beam disappeared to reveal a raven haired boy dressed in an olive green shirt, brown leather jacket, blue jeans, and black shoes. The boy was carried a large duffel bag over his shoulder and he had a smile on his face.

Instantly, large smiles appeared on Wally, Robin, and Kaldur's faces, while M'gann and Superboy both share smile smiles.

"Percy!" Robin called out "You're back!"

"What made you change your mind my friend?" Kaldur asked.

Percy gave them a small grin, "I guess you could say I had an epiphany."

The group of heroes then all stood around and began to chat and laugh as they talked about their latest misadventure.

Off to the side, Black Canary was talking with Batman and Aquaman.

"I will admit, Percy interests me" Black Canary said to the group.

"I agree" Aquaman concurred "If what the team said about his water powers was true, he warrants our undivided attention."

"Agreed" Batman replied "But for now let them be. After all, today's the day."

* * *

 _ **Alright everyone that was the first chapter of Together and I really hope you all enjoyed it.**_

 _ **So a few things I would like to explain:**_

 _ **1) Yes I gave Percy some pretty basic powers. Nothing to fancy, but considering that most of the people the Team Face's are heavy hitters, I thought it would be a good addition.**_

 _ **2) Percy's backstory and how he ended up on the Justice League Earth is something I'm going to tease over time. I gave a few snippets of what happened that made him leave and why he was reluctant to join the team. That'll be a recurring them for some time, but don't worry. It will eventually pass.**_

 _ **3)Percy's armor! If you want to see Percy's armor, it's just Thor's armor from when he and Loki first confronted Hela in Norway during the movie Thor Ragnarok. It's real badass armor and I really think it looks good on Percy.**_

 _ **4) Guys I need you help figuring out Percy's potential love interest for this story! I have nothing against gay ships, but I am not planning to write them into this story (sorry about that). So if you could leave a review for which super heroine you think Percy should fall in love with, that would be great.**_

 _ **5)Finally, please leave a review guys! It lets me know what I have to work on as a writer and it'll make for a better story for you guys. However, there's no need for flames. If you don't like something just give helpful advice on how to make it better. No need to be a dick about it.**_

 _ **Alright guys I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm not sure when I'll update so just hang tight. Don't worry though it won't be more than a month (hopefully).**_

 _ **This is son44 signing off. Until next time folks, and happy reading.**_


	2. Welcome to Happy Harbor

_**Hello everyone I am back with Chapter 2 of Together. I'm super happy so many of you are enjoying this story because I'm really having a lot of fun writing it. **_

_**Also, I'll have an important authors note at the end of the chapter and it'll address a few things you guys have commented on. Now enough of me talking, on with the show!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or PJO.**_

* * *

 **Gotham City; July 17th, 23:00 PDT**

Percy took a giant leap and jumped across the chasm between the rooftops of two buildings in the world's most crime ridden city. Normally, Percy would have stayed far away from Gotham. It was disgusting and was home to some of the most insane super villains on the planet. The Bat had told him that Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad had gone off on a recruiting mission to see if they could persuade a former protege to join the Team, thus leaving Percy to go out and get his feet wet on his first patrol.

He was surprised at first when Batman had asked him to patrol Gotham. He'd heard from Wally that Batman was very territorial when it came to his city and Robin had quickly agreed with the speedster. The Boy Wonder had explained to him how Gotham's villains were something else; they were sick twisted human beings who didn't hesitate when it came to taking a life.

Percy took Robin's warning with a grain of salt. He had seen newspaper articles from insane criminal escapades and Percy had even done research using the Caves supercomputer. He had a decent idea of what he was in for and he was ready to save some people.

Percy leaped across another gap between buildings and was listening to police radio that was hooked up to his com earpiece. He continued to sprint across buildings and and look for trouble. As he was mid jump across another gap, Percy's com link began to beep in his ear. He reached up and tapped a small button on the side, connecting the call.

"This is Perseus" he said as he landed on another rooftop.

"I got a tip of an upcoming assassination attempt on the mayor's life" the gruff voice of Batman said on the other end of the line.

Percy stopped his sprinting and pressed his com again, "Where and when?"

"Tonight" Batman said sharply "The source didn't give me an exact time other than that. I want you to keep eyes on the mayor."

"Yes sir" Percy replied quickly "Location?"

"Mayor's office, on the corner of Fourth and Main" Batman stated coldly "Be careful."

With that the com link went quite, signaling the end of Percy's conversation with the Caped Crusader. Percy moved over to the side of the building and saw he was on Eleventh Street. He quickly took off for the side of the building and with a leap, he jumped off and started to make his way down toward Fourth Street.

After a few minutes of running and jumping, the mayor's office was within site. He quietly landed onto the roof of the building and made his way toward the front of building where the steps to the entrance were. His eyes scanned the surrounding building rooftops for any sign of a shooter. After seeing nothing, he moved to check out the surrounding building windows. He grit his teeth as he saw the many glass windows of apartment buildings, all perfect for a shooter to set up in

Percy then reached up to his com, "Perseus to Batman, no sign of a shooter yet. I'm gonna stake it out until the mayor leaves."

A few empty seconds of silence followed until Percy heard Batman's voice in his ear, "Affirmative. Stay safe."

Percy then moved over to corner of the building and took a seat on the roof. His spot gave him a good view of the whole street and adjacent apartment buildings. He pulled his right leg up in front of him and rested his arm on it as he peered out at the buildings.

"I bet the rest of the team is having a blast right now…" Percy muttered quietly.

A few hours past and Percy was still perched up on the top of the mayor's office. Percy let out a yawn and used his left hand to rub his eye. It was then Percy heard the front door of the building open. He quickly got up and peered over the side of the building to see the mayor being escorted by a swarm of bodyguards.

Percy eye's began to scan the buildings across from them but he still saw nothing. Just as Percy was about to leave, his eye caught the sight of shades inside one of the apartment buildings slide up. He saw the gleam of a sniper scope and the muzzle of the sniper slightly outside the window.

Percy quickly sprang into action and jumped off the building. As he was mid fall, a flash appeared from the muzzle of the gun. Percy's landing cracked the stairs in front of the mayor and he quickly pulled his shield up to cover the politician.

The Son of Poseidon heard a few pings bounce off his shield. A few seconds later, the sound stopped and Percy quickly peered up over the top of his shield toward the shooter's window. The shooter was no longer in the room, but Percy saw him trying to escape up the fire escape.

"You okay if I go after him?" Percy said to the mayor who was cowering behind him.

The mayor quickly nodded his head and the politician's security guards grabbed his shoulders. They then swiftly moved the mayor into the awaiting limo. As soon as they were all in, the took off away from the shooter.

Percy peered his head up again and saw the shooter start to take off across the rooftops. Percy tapped his shield shrinking it back down into his watch and using his enhanced speed, he took off sprinting down the middle of the street, trying his best to catch up with the assassin.

As he realized he was starting to gain on the assassin, Percy quickly cut into an alley. He ran at full speed toward a dumpster, and as soon as he reached it, he jumped lightly onto into. Percy then jumped up off the top of the dumpster and grabbed onto the edge of the low hanging roof. He quickly pulled himself only to see the shooter take off sprinting past him.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Percy grumbled.

He continued to chase after the shooter. The pair were jumping from rooftop to rooftop but Percy couldn't seem to make up any ground. However, Percy heard the twang of a bow string snap. He turned his head only to see and a green arrow come flying straight at the shooter.

The assassin must've heard the same sound of Percy did. The shooter stopped moving and pulled a pistol from his belt holster and expertly shot the arrow out of the sky.

Percy quickly turned his head toward the direction of the arrow and he saw a figure standing atop the taller building across the street. He saw the figure pull another arrow from their quiver. Another arrow shot out from the unknown archer and it stuck to the ground a few feet behind Percy. However, this arrow had a grappling line connected to and he saw the figure use their bow to slide down toward his position.

Percy turned his attention back toward the shooter who now had his pistol trained on him. He quickly tapped his watch and the disk of celestial bronze sprung to life in front of him. Percy then charged at the shooter, trying his best to keep the shooter's attention focused on him and not the vulnerable archer propelling down onto the roof. The shooter fired off a few rounds, but they fell harmlessly to the ground once they hit Percy's shield.

Once Percy reached the shooter, he threw a right hook. The assassin dodged the blow and threw a right uppercut into Percy's stomach, sending Percy sliding back toward the archer who had now landed on the roof.

Behind Percy, the archer launched arrow after arrow at the shooter. The shooter quickly dodged and dove behind an AC unit. The roof then entered a calm silence with both sides waiting for the other to make a move.

The shooter quickly popped out from his hiding spot and took off for the other roof. Percy then flung his shield and the archer fired an arrow at the fleeing assassin. The shooter quickly turned back and shot the arrow out of the sky and dodged the shield that kept flying until it lodged itself into the side of the building.

The shooter then flung a round like object toward Percy and the archer. At first Percy thought it was a ball, but his eyes got wide as soon as he heard it start to tick.

"Grenade!" Percy cried out.

The son of Poseidon quickly turned around and tackled the archer, covering their body with his. A second later, the grenade exploded, launching shrapnel toward the pair and causing the section of the roof Percy and the archer were standing on to collapse and fall though the floor.

Percy quickly twisted his body so that the archer was now on top of him. He tightened his grip around the archer and his back crashed into the floor below him. Percy let out a groan and loosened his grip around the archer. He peered up to look at them and his eyes widened a little bit when he realized it was a girl.

The female archer quickly locked eyes with Percy and she scrambled backwards, picking herself up off of the demigod. It was then that Percy finally got a good look at the life he had just saved.

A green mask covered the top part of her face, revealing a pair of dark gray eyes and tan skin. The girl's blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail behind her. The girl's costume was fairly simple. The archer's chest was covered by a dark green crop top that reached down to just about her mid section. In the center of the girl's chest was a green arrow like logo. She had a pair of dark green pants on that were held up by a black belt and she had metal plates around her knees and a pair of black combat boots.

As Percy was eyeing her, the girl was doing the same back. Her eyes scanned Percy up and down, most likely trying to determine if he was a threat. However, the girl's eyes widened when she saw the side of his stomach.

"You're bleeding!" the girl cried out.

Percy glanced down and it dawned on him that he had been it. Percy grit his teeth as he felt the warm sticky material cover his hand. The girl quickly made his way over to him and inspected the wound.

"It looks like the shrapnel went straight through" the girl said sharply. She then tried to place her hands on Percy's wound in order to stop the bleeding, but Percy quickly knocked her hands aside.

"What are you doing?" she hissed.

"Get me… to the sink" Percy said between ragged breaths.

The girl raised an eyebrow at the odd request, but listened to the boy. She slung her arm around Percy's side and hoisted him up. The archer then quickly shuffled into the kitchen of the small worn down apartment they had crashed into. Once they reached the sink, Artemis used one hand to quickly turn the knobs and water emerged from the facet.

Percy reached his hand out and immediately started to feel better as soon as the water touched his skin. The archer's eyes widened in disbelief as the water started to move up Percy's arm until it disappeared under the leather of his vest. She quickly glanced down and through the hole in his armor, saw that the water was slightly glowing where the shrapnel had exited his side.

After a few seconds, the glowing stopped and the water retreated back from underneath the boys vest, down his arm, and back into the sink.

"What the hell was that?" the blonde girl asked harshly.

"Most likely armor piercing rounds" Percy said "Normally my armor and powers can deflect shots from regular handguns, but whatever that guy had packed one hell of a kick."

"Not that!" the archer shrieked as she motioned with her free hand toward Percy's chest "The water thing!"

"Oh, that" Percy said.

Percy toyed with the idea of telling this girl he was the son of a god. The blonde's head would probably explode from that information if she was shocked by his water healing trick.

"It's complicated" Percy said as he glanced toward the girl who was eyeing him back "Now, as much as I appreciate a good looking girl like you with your arm around me, I have to make a call."

The girl's face quickly erupted in a blush and she swiftly pulled her arm back from the hero. The girl retreated back into the room where they had crashed, most likely to go and retrieve her bow.

Percy then reached up to his com, "Perseus to Batman. I stopped the shooter, but he ended up getting away."

A few seconds of silence and then the gruff voice of Batman filled his ear, "Understood. Did you identify the shooter?"

"Negative" Percy said into the com "But whoever it was had one hell of a shot."

"Understood" Batman replied "Head back to the Cave and get some rest. The shooter won't risk another attempt on the mayor's life tonight."

"Copy that." Percy said into the com, efficiently cutting off his conversation with the Dark Knight.

Percy then turned back into the room where he and the archer crashed. She was currently standing and inspecting her bow.

"So who are you?" Percy said as he walked into the same room as the archer.

The girl peered up toward him but didn't say anything. To Percy, it seemed like the girl was trying to weigh her options, if she should tell him her name or not."

"My name is Artemis" the archer said with confidence.

"Like the God of the Hunt" Percy replied. He eyed her for a second, "It suits you."

"I told you mine, now you tell me yours."

"My name is Perseus."

"Like the ancient Greek hero?" she asked.

Percy let out a chuckle, "Yeah exactly… it seems we both had Greek on the brain when we choose our names."

The two shared a soft laugh, before they fell into an awkward silence. After a few seconds, the girl moved toward the window and opened it. While her back was turned, Percy quickly reached into a small compartment on his belt and pulled out a small tracking device. He flicked it from the top of his thumb and it landed on the side of Artemis' quiver without her knowing.

The girl pulled another arrow out of her quiver and launched it toward another apartment building across the street. Artemis then jumped out of the window off into the night without saying another word to Percy.

* * *

 **Gotham City; July 18th, 2:00 PDT**

Artemis landed on the fire escape outside of her bedroom window. She quietly began to lift and snuck back into her room. She slipped the window shut and silently began to change out of her costume and into her night wear: a simple pair of short green running shorts and a large white t-shirt. However as soon as the girl finished changing, a light switch flicked on and Artemis tensed up.

"Sneaking in again?" the voice of Paula Crock called out "You know your curfew is at midnight Artemis."

Artemis rolled her eyes at her mother's words, "I was out helping people mom. You can't stop me from doing that."

The elder Crock rolled her wheelchair out of her daughter's doorway and into the middle of her daughter's room.

"It still doesn't change the fact that you shouldn't go out without Green Arrow. What if you would've gotten hurt? Who would've saved you?"

"I wasn't by myself Mom! I… met someone out on patrol."

Artemis's mother raised an eyebrow from her chair, "And?"

"... and he saved my life." Artemis muttered quietly.

Paula's arms then threw her arms up, "See I told you! This is why you always fight with someone watching your back!" Artemis's mom then went quiet, and a tear started to form in her eye, "Or else you'll end up like me."

Artemis quickly moved to comfort her mother. The archer fell to her knees and wrapped her mom up into a big hug. After a few seconds, Artemis and her mom moved back but Paula extended both of her arms out and placed them on Artemis's shoulders.

"Promise me you'll won't go off on your own again" Paula all but begged her daughter.

Artemis exhaled quietly through her nose, "I promise."

Her mom then gave her a small smile, "Good. Now get some sleep. You have chores to do tomorrow."

Artemis groaned and her mom let out a chuckle. However, as the two began to move, a knock was heard coming from their apartment front door.

"You get into bed" Paula commanded her daughter, "I'll see who's at the door."

Artemis opened her mouth to argue, but her mother shot her a look. Artemis just groaned and her mother wheeled herself out of her room and towards the front door. The archer then slowly crawled into bed. However as soon as Artemis's head hit the pillow, she heard her mom call to her.

"Artemis! It's for you!"

The archer groaned again and got out of bed. She made her way down toward the door where he mother was. However, before she could see who was there, he mother rolled up to met her.

"He's a cute one" Paula said with a wink, and then she wheeled herself down the hall.

Artemis was really confused. She walked the last few steps down toward the open door and looked to see who it was. In front of her stood a tall boy, easily 6'3". He had raven windswept hair and was wearing a light brown leather jacket with an olive shirt underneath and light blue jeans. The most notable thing about him though was eyes, they were a beautiful ocean green. However, she certainly hadn't expected to see them again tonight.

"Perseus? What are you doing here?" she hissed "More importantly how did you find me?"

Percy raised his hand up and showed her the device he had used to track her with. Artemis continued to glare at the boy, and he then raised his other hand in surrender.

"Look, you started to take off. I needed to talk to you." Percy tried to explain

"And you couldn't have waited till tomorrow morning?" Artemis shot back.

Percy let out a huff of breath, "Look I know this doesn't look good, but it's about something important."

Artemis shot him a sharp glare, but motioned for him to continue.

"Look, I'm part of a team." Percy explained "There's six of us right now, and currently we don't have an archer. Would you be interested in joining?"

Artemis was taken back. Here was a hero, one that she had only met tonight, offering a spot on a team with other people like her. How could she possibly say no? This was a chance to actually be a hero, and to put her past behind her.

"I- I don't know if…" Artemis started to stutter, but Percy cut her off.

"I know this is a big deal" Percy said "I totally understand if you need time to think it over. If you need to talk to your mom about it, or to Green Arrow, I get it."

Percy then started speaking again, "I'm sorry I bothered you at home and I know it's late. I don't know when I'm going to be in Gotham again, but I just thought I should offer." The demigod turned to leave, but Artemis quickly grabbed onto his wrist, stopping him in his tracks.

"How should I get in touch with you?" the blonde asked quietly.

A small smile appeared on Percy's face, "Do you have a piece of paper?"

Artemis nodded her head, and quickly motioned for Percy to follow her inside. The archer disappeared for a minute, but returned with a piece of paper and a pen in her hand. She handed them both to Percy, and he quickly wrote his name and phone number onto it. Once he was done, he handed it back to the blonde archer.

Artemis glanced at the number on the paper and her eyes narrowed at the name, "Percy Jackson?"

Percy grinned a little, "That's my name. It would be awesome if you didn't tell anyone by the way." He then walked over toward the door, and was about to leave.

However before he closed it fully, he peered his head back, "Goodnight Artemis."

He then shut the door, leaving the archer standing quietly in her living room. She glanced down at the paper and reread the name and number a few times and smiled. Artemis then walked down the hall toward the door to her room. However, before she could walk into her room, her mother opened the door of her room.

"So was that your boyfriend?" Paula asked teasingly.

"Mom!" Artemis shouted.

* * *

 **Mount Justice; July 18 11:16 EDT**

Percy, Miss Martian, Aqualad, and Superboy were standing in the center of the Cave staring at the holoscreen before them. They were dressed in their regular civilian clothing. Per Percy's request, they were analyzing Speedy's, or as he now liked to be called, Red Arrow's, file.

"So he really turned down a spot on the team?" Percy asked as he looked toward Kaldur.

The Atlantean rubbed his head with one hand and let out a deep breath, "He did. He said and I quote, 'that our junior Justice League was a joke'."

Percy snorted at the alliteration, "It's his loss. I have a good feeling about this team. We're gonna do big things."

Percy's confidence in the team brought smiles onto Superboy, M'gann, and Kaldur's faces. However, an automated voice rang out throughout the Cave and Percy could hear the Zeta Beam teleporters powering up.

" **Recognize: Robin; B-0-1, Kid Flash; B-0-3"**

Both boys appeared in their civilian clothing with huge smiles on their faces. They quickly ran out of the Zeta Tube and quickly caught up with the rest of the proteges.

"Did you ask him?" Robin asked.

"What did he say?" Kid Flash followed up.

"He is arriving now." Aqualad said to calmly to his teammates.

Kid Flash friendly punched Robin in the chest, "Then what are we waiting for?"

Wally quickly took off for the hangar with Robin following close behind. Aqualad shook his head and quickly followed after the younger proteges.

Miss Martian and Superboy were about to follow the rest of the teammates until M'gann stopped and faced toward Percy who was reading another file on the holoscreen.

"Are you coming Percy?" Ms. M asked.

Percy shifted his eyes from the holoscreen and turned his vision back toward M'gann, "Yeah I'll be there in a sec Ms. M. I need to finish some reading and stop by my room and then I'll catch up with you guys."

"Okay sounds good!" Ms. M said. The Martian then headed off with Superboy in the direction Kaldur, Wally, and Robin went.

As soon as M'gann and Superboy were out of view, the smile on Percy's face disappeared and he turned his attention back toward the holoscreen. He quickly tapped a few buttons and a new file appeared in front of him. His eyes quickly glossed over Artemis Crock's file and he was little surprised by what he found.

Artemis was the youngest daughter of one Lawrence and Paula Crock, or as the file reported, Sportsmaster and Huntress, as was the sister to Jade Crock. His eyes narrowed when the file showed him that her father and sister were wanted League of Shadow's members going by the names of Sportsmaster and Cheshire.

Percy wiped his face with his right hand and groaned. He knew that this would probably cause some drama on the team if Artemis accepted his invitation, especially if they ever crossed paths with either of her wanted family members. However, Percy had a feeling Artemis would turn out okay though. Besides, family doesn't determine who you are. Percy's crazy Titan grandfather was testament to that.

Percy closed the file he had opened on Artemis and her family. With a swipe of his hand the holo computer turned off and Percy began to head toward his room. After a few minutes of walking, Percy walked into his new room.

His room in Mount Justice was a million times better than the cruddy old apartment he used to live in. Against the back wall of his room was a comfy bed, large enough to easily fit two people. Next to his bed was a small nightstand with a lamp, alarm clock, and his phone. On the right side of his room was a dresser where he kept his clothes as well as a bookshelf filled to the brink with prestocked books.

Opposite of the bookshelf was a door to Percy's own private bathroom. Inside was a small sink with a mirror above it along with a shower. To any normal person, it wasn't much. But to Percy, it was a million times better than the hole in the wall he used to live in.

Percy quickly made his way across the room and checked his phone. He was hoping to see a message from Artemis about if she wanted to join the Team or not. However, Percy was greeted to his regular ocean wallpaper with no new notifications on it. He let out a huff of air, slipped his phone into his pocket, and left his room.

Percy hadn't eaten yet today so he made his way into the team kitchen to grab some food. As soon as he walked in, Percy could smell something baking. He quickly peered over toward the oven and saw a beautiful batch of chocolate chip cookies. The demigod had to stop himself from drooling at the sight. He quickly grabbed a pair of mittens from one of the cabinets and careful took the cookies out and set the tray out onto the counter.

Percy then moved to the fridge and pulled a carton of milk out. He poured the white liquid into a cup and grabbed a cookie from the tray. Just as Percy was about to take a bite from the cookie, a blur swooped by and took the cookie and milk right out of Percy's hand.

The Son of Poseidon took a second to realize he no longer had his tasty treat and beverage in his hands. He then began to glare at the only member of the Team who was fast enough to perform such a feat.

"You're gonna pay for that Wallace" Percy said through gritted teeth.

The speedster ignored the Son of Poseidon and quickly ate the cookie. While KF was drinking the last of the milk, the rest of the Team entered the kitchen.

"Who took my cookies out of the oven?" M'gann asked.

"That would be me" Percy replied "I was in the kitchen about to eat a snack and I smelled them from inside the oven. They looked done so I took them out. I _was_ about to eat one until Kid Mouth over here stole it from me."

"Guilty" Wally said as he flashed a mischievous grin.

The rest of the boys grabbed cookies from the tray and proceeded to take a bite. As soon as Percy bit down, it felt like he was in Elysium.

"Woah Ms. M" Percy said between bites "this is fantastic."

"Yeah M'gann you really knocked it out of the park with these" Robin agreed.

"Ahh thank you guys" the martian said as she tried to hide her blush "I'm glad you like them so much."

Wally attempted to grab another cookie off the tray, but Percy quickly swatted his hand away before he could reach it. Kid Flash tried to be intimidating and send a glare toward the taller boy, but Percy just laughed.

"So does anyone know why the Justice League has a hollow cave on standby?" Percy asked.

"It was hollowed out and reinforced by Superman and Green Lantern in the early days of the League." Wally explained to the group.

"Then why abandon it for the Hall of Justice?" Superboy questioned.

"The cave's secret location was… compromised." Aqualad explained.

"So they traded it in for a tourist trap?" Superboy questions, confused. "Cause that makes sense."

"So if the bad guys know about the cave, then does that mean we have to be on constant alert?" M'gann asked as she raised her hand.

"The Bad Guys know we know they know about the place," Robin said as he placed an assuring hand on the Martian's shoulder "so they'd never think to look here."

"Uh," Kid Flash interrupted and removed Robin's hand from Miss Martian "he means we're hiding in plain sight."

"Ah, that's much clearer." Miss Martian replied.

"These cookies truly are delicious M'gann" Kaldur praised.

"Thank you Aqualad!" M'gann said cheerfully.

"We're off duty. Call me Kaldur'ahm." he insisted "Actually, my friends call me Kaldur."

"I'm Wally." Kid Flash speaks up, leaning on the counter. "See? I already trust you with my secret ID, unlike Mr. Dark Glasses over here."

Robin frowned and shot a glare towards Wally, clearly annoyed by the speedster's accusatory tone. "Batman's forbidden Boy Wonder from telling anyone his real name."

"Mine's no secret." Miss Martian admitted brightly. "It's M'gann M'orzz. But you can call me Megan. It's an Earth name, I'm on Earth now."

Superboy remained slouched against the counter, and then turned to leave which caught M'gann's attention. "Don't worry, Superboy." she told him telepathically. "We'll find you an Earth name, too."

Superboy's gripped his head for a moment, clearly in pain.

"Get out of my head!" the clone shouted, gaining Kaldur, Percy, Wally, and Robin's attention in an instant.

"What's wrong? I don't understand." she said, expanding her telepathic range to include the four boys.

All four react negatively to it. Robin physically gripped his head with both hands, Kaldur turned away from M'gann closing his eyes and grimacing before finally putting his own hand to his head, Wally brought his own hand to his forehead and threaded his fingers through his bright red hair, and Percy grabbed onto the counter with his fingers, visibly cracking the granite top. Superboy's fists clenched at his sides as he looks almost ready to pounce.

"Everyone on Mars communicates telepathically" M'gann said through the mindlink.

"M'gann stop" Kaldur commanded with anger clearly evident in his voice "Things are different on Earth. Here, your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy."

M'gann then closed the link and a confused look is written across the martian's face.

"Besides, Cadmus' creepy little psychic G-gnomes left a bad taste in his brain." as Wally said the last part behind his hand as if that will stop Superboy from hearing him and as if it is some big secret.

"I-I didn't mean to-" M'gann tried.

"Just stay out." Superboy growled cutting her off, his eyes burning bright with rage as he walked into the adjoining room.

"Hello, Megan!" M'gann said brightly despite the fact that she hit her forehead with the heel of her hand. "I know what we can do."

She then took off flying, leaving the five boys to follow after her. Wally turned to Robin who shrugs, but all five follow, with Superboy a little bit behind the rest of the group.

The six teens loaded into an elevator and descended down to the hangar. The elevator came to a stop and the group exited. In front of the group, was a round red object.

"It's my Martian Bioship." M'gann said proudly.

"Cute." Wally offered "Not aerodynamic, but cute."

"It's at rest, silly." M'gann smiled brightly. She then reached her hand out toward it. "I'll wake it."

With a flick of M'gann's wrist, the blob spun 180 degrees and transformed into a ship. A small staircase formed off the back, showing off some of the inside.

M'gann began to walk towards it. However, she soon realized the boys weren't following. "Well, are you coming?"

All five initially hesitate and they end up boarding with nervous expressions. Once inside, the front opens up to reveal a captain's chair and five more side chairs.

"Strap in for launch." M'gann tells them. Kid Flash and Robin exchange bright grins before sitting down.

As Percy moved to sit down, the chair reached out and created chest restraints to hold the seventeen-year-old in place.

"Red Tornado," M'gann says, sitting in the captain's chair "please open the bay doors."

Once open, the Bioship zoomed out at an impressive speed, only to slow just above the surface of the water and begin a near 90 degree upward flight, before barrel rolling to face towards the mainland once more.

"Incredible!" Robin said to M'gann, more likely impressed with the responsiveness and her piloting skills than anything.

"She sure is…" Wally agreed. However, the speedster quickly realized what he said, "I-I mean the ship, which like all ships, is a she."

Percy let out a chuckle, "Fast with his feet, not so much with his mouth."

"You beat me by literally one second" Robin said with a laugh.

"Dudes!" Wally yelled, embarrassed.

Near the front of the bioship, Kaldur turned to face Superboy, "I may not have psychic powers, but I can guess what you're thinking."

Superboy merely glanced at Kaldur out of the corner of his eye.

"You overreacted and you don't know how to apologize. Just say sorry." Kaldur advised.

Superboy however doesn't say anything, and merely looked out at the view once more.

"He'll come around." Robin offered to M'gann, clearly knowing what the two were talking about.

"He doesn't seem to like me very much." M'gann said sadly.

"You guys remember he has super hearing, right?" Wally interrupted.

"Hey, how 'bout showing us a little bit of Martian Shapeshifting?" Robin asked, trying to change the subject.

M'gann nodded subtly, thanking him for the idea. She then stepped up, gaining Kaldur, Superboy, and Percy's attention. Her clothes and body began to morph until a girlish Kid Flash stood in front of them.

"Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?" Wally questioned.

"Yeah just a little bit Wally" Percy said as he laughed at Kid Flash. The rest of the group laughed at Percy's teasing of Wally and the speedster just crossed his arms and looked out the window.

Once the laughing stopped, Robin applauded M'gann. "Impressive, but you know you're not exactly gonna fool anyone with that."

M'gann smiled softly as she sat down "Mimicking boys is a lot harder."

"And your clothes?" the Atlantean questioned.

"They're organic like the ship. They respond to my mental commands." M'gann explained as she pulled on her jacket slightly.

"As long as they're the only ones." Superboy said darkly, not caring that he's heard by all of them.

"Man you need to chill out Superboy" Percy said harshly from his chair, "She apologized for her mistake, now get over it. We're supposed to be a team."

Superboy turned toward Percy and a growl escaped his lips. Percy just glared back, unwilling to back down an inch from Superman's clone. Tension was rising in the bioship and the other team members could feel it.

"Can you do that ghosting through walls thing Manhunter does?" Wally asked quickly, desperately trying to change the subject.

"Density shifting?" M'gann replied quickly "No, it's a very advanced technique…"

Robin then leaned forward "Flash can vibrate his molecules right through a wall. When he tries it, bloody nose."

"DUDE!" Wally snapped, clearly annoyed.

Percy let out a laugh and ended the glaring contest he had with Superboy. Percy then reached his open hand out toward Robin, and the Boy Wonder slapped it, giving Percy a high five

"Here's something I can do." M'gann said brightly. A few seconds after she said that, the entire ship disappeared from sight and entered camouflage mode.

After a few minutes of sailing through the air in comfortable silence, the com inside of the bio ship went off. M'gann quickly answered the call and the mechanical voice of Red Tornado filled the cabin.

"Red Tornado to Miss Martian. An emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbor Power Plant. I suggest you investigate covertly. I'm sending coordinates."

"Received. Adjusting course." M'gann said.

Robin scoffed. "Tornado's keeping us busy again."

The bioship took off in the direction of the power plant before M'gann spoke "Well, a simple fire led you to Superboy. We should find out what caused the alert."

The Bioship quickly landed in the power plants parking lot.

"I don't see anything wrong with it" Percy said as he looked at the functioning power plant.

Superboy then turned his head opposite of the way Percy was looking, "I think I know the cause."

Percy turned his head to the way Superboy was looking and right outside the Bioship was a giant tornado heading right for them. M'gann tried to alter their course as not to be swept up but was unsuccessful. The Bioship soon began to glitch out of Camouflage Mode and the tornado spat them out into a wooded patch behind the power plant.

"Is everybody okay?" Percy asked as he got up from his chair.

"Yeah we're okay" Wally said from his spot over on the side.

"Then let's move." Percy commanded "People need our help."

The group of teens all began to move and the Bioship ramp dropped. Wally and Percy were the first ones out, followed by Robin, M'gann, Kaldur, and Superboy.

The heroes dashed passed fleeing workers and into the power plant only to see a humanoid figure covered in a red and black exo-suit, with blue tubing running from his shoulders, up and to his lower back. A brown scarf covered his mouth with tornado-like funnels coming from each hand.

"Cover the exits!" Percy said to the Team "Don't let him get out or he could destroy the town!"

The teens took off to cover the exits. Kid Flash and Robin ran around the android to cover the south exit while Kaldur and M'gann moved to cover the west. Superboy and Percy stood their ground and covered the north exit.

Superboy let out an angry roar and jumped forward to attack the metal man.

"Superboy wait!" Percy called out but the clone was out of earshot. As Superboy was sailing through the air, the android lazily moved a metal hand up and a tornado formed out of his hand and blew the clone of Superman backwards. Superboy skidded across the floor back towards Percy until he came to a stop a few feet before the demigod.

"Who are you?" Percy said as Superboy picked himself up.

The exo-suit wearing villain stood at the ready, air pulses still coming from his wrists.

"My apologies." he said, revealing his robotic tone, "You may address me as Mr. Twister."

Mr. Twister then threw both his hands up, creating two more tornadoes, which he flung backwards toward KF and Robin. The speedster quickly sprints out of the way and the Boy Wonder grabbed his grappling hook from his belt and shot it up into the rafters.

Aqualad came flying in due to M'gann's telekinesis and he had his water bearers at the ready. However, Mister Twister side stepped Aqualad's mace strike. He grabbed the Atlanteans leg mid flight and flung him toward Superboy. Aqualad crashed into the clone, sending the two tumbling backwards.

Kid Flash speeded through a front handspring before aiming with both his feet at Mister Twister's chest. He doesn't quite make it as Mr. Twister raises his hands to create vortexes that stop him in his tracks. He then turns 180 degrees and flung Kid Flash across the ground.

From the rafters above, Robin flung explosive discs toward the android. A few connected to the androids chest and blew up. Mister Twister stumbled backwards, but quickly recovered. The android had an annoyed look on his face and launched another vortex toward Robin.

In order to dodge, Robin jumped down from the rafters. Mid fall, he shot his grappling hook back into the ceiling and used it to propel himself down. As soon as he got close to the ground, he fell into a roll.

It was then that Percy charged toward Mister Twister. He had expanded his shield and Riptide was in his hand. The android flung a vortex toward Percy, but the demigod quickly rolled to the side avoiding it and continued toward the villain.

Before Twister could fire off another vortex, Percy got in close. The Son of Poseidon slashed Riptide across the stomach of the android. Mister Twister raised his fist and tried to beat Percy into the the ground. However, the demigod raised his shield over his head and deflected the blow. Percy then quickly rolled between the villains massive legs. Using his momentum, Percy pushed off the ground and launched himself toward one of the tubes connected to Mister Twisters back. Percy then used Riptide to slice through the tube.

As soon as Percy cut one of the tubes, Mister Twister spun around and swatted Percy with a giant metal backhand. Percy was sent flying backward but before he hit the ground, he stuck Riptide into the floor, gradually slowing himself down.

As soon as Percy recovered, M'gann and Robin ran up to Percy and were on opposite sides of the demigod. Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Superboy had engaged Mister Twister again, but it didn't look like things were going well.

"He's gotta have a weakness" Robin muttered to himself.

Percy quicked analyzed the villain in front of him. Mister Twister was fighting with renewed vigor now that he only had one vortex cannon operational. If only he could figure out why the villain was here…

"Wait M'gann! Read his mind!" Percy said to the Martian girl.

"You guys told me not to do that though?" M'gann said.

"Not to us, but you can to the villains" Robin replied from Percy's right.

Ms. M nodded her head and began to focus. The Martian's eyes turned green as she tried to read his mind. After a few seconds, the green glow disappeared.

"I couldn't find anything!" M'gann said to the two heroes.

Percy's brow furrowed at that. The only way to stop a mind read was to be incredibly focused and repel the attack or to not even have a mind at all. Since Mister Twister was engaged with three other proteges that could only mean one thing.

"Guys he's a robot!" Percy said as realization dawned on his face "If we can get close and take out that other tube, he'll be defenseless."

Robin and Miss Martian quickly nodded their heads signaling that they were on the same page as Percy.

"Ms. M you're with me. We'll distract the robot and try to give Robin an open shot at it's back."

With that the three teens tooks off toward the evil robot. Meanwhile, Mister Twister had swatted Superboy into Wally, sending the two tumbling backwards. Aqualad soon quickly engaged after that. He blocked an overhead swipe with a water bearer shield, but Mister Twister used his vortex arm to shoot a mini twister at Kaldur, sending him flying backwards.

Ms. M was the first to engage Mister Twister. She telekinetically grabbed a few crates that were sitting at the floor and launched them at the robot. Mister Twister quickly brought both his hands up in front of his face. The wooden boxes broke on impact and sent the machine sliding back on the floor.

As soon as the robot moved it's arms away, it saw Percy charging toward it. The robot swung its arm and Percy fell to his knees and began to slide. The robot's arm missed Percy's nose by less than an inch. Percy immediately popped back to his feet. He lunged forward and stabbed Riptide into the robot's chest causing sparks to fly.

Behind Mister Twister, Robin had gotten a clear shot on the robot's last tube powering his vortex ability. The Boy Wonder flung two razor sharp discs at the tube. The discs soared through the air until they met their target, thus disconnecting the tube.

Mister Twister tried to mutter something but it seemed his speaking Matrix had been damaged. Percy was starting to lose his grip on Riptide and he could feel the machine starting to break free.

"M'gann! Superboy!" Percy called out "Crush him!"

M'gann shot a look toward the clone and he reluctantly nodded his head toward the Martian. Ms. M then used her powers to lift Superboy into the air above Mister Twister. Once he had reached his apex, Miss Martian released Superboy from her grip and the clone began to drop toward the ground like a bomb.

Percy quickly pulled Riptide out of Mister Twister's mechanical stomach and rolled backwards. At that moment, Mister Twister glanced up slightly, only to see the Boy of Steel's fist crash through his robot body.

Superboy's landing created a small crater in the center of the power plants floor. Once the team had recovered, they quickly moved to the edge of the crater only to see Superboy standing on the crushed remains of the broken android. The rest of the teens slid down the side, with the exception of M'gann who floated, and began to inspect the destroyed robot.

Robin quickly shooed Superboy off the top of the wreckage as him and KF took the lead on analyzing the parts. It was then Aqualad bent down and picked something up off the floor.

"Is that a robotic eye?" the Atlantean asked.

Robin quickly moved over to examine the eyeball that was now in Kaldur's hand. After examining it for a few seconds, Robin spoke.

"Yeah it is" The Boy Wonder said in disbelief "But who would build another android inside of an android?"

"I'm not sure" Percy said "But we do have an android back at the cave who might be able to help us."

The group swiftly made their way back to the Bioship with M'gann using her powers to carry all off Mister Twisters destroyed parts. The Team soon found themselves back inside of the Cave.

After studying the parts for a few minutes, the familiar swirl of red winds meant that Red Tornado had finally arrived. The android moved closer to the destroyed parts and began to analyze the machine.

"I am correct in assuming this is what triggered the emergency warning system at the power plant?" Red Tornado asked.

The Team nodded their heads and Red Tornado turned his attention back toward the parts. After a few more minutes of analyzing, Tornado turned back toward the group.

"I will have these parts transferred to the Watchtower for further research" the red android said simply.

"That's fine" Percy said "But is there any chance you know who created them or any lead you found from looking at it?"

"The only people who could've had built a machine like this was my creator T.O. Morrow who is currently 89 years old or Anthony Ivo whose whereabouts are unknown. The league will conduct an investigation into this."

In a flurry of red wind, Red Tornado zoomed away effectively cutting off the conversation.

"Well that's frustrating" Robin said.

"Agreed" replied Kaldur.

"I guess we can call it a day then" Percy said "Not bad for our first mission."

A group of smiles spread out across the teams face as realization hit them that they had in fact carried out their first mission. It may not have been flawless, but it was victory number one for the Team.

"Speedy was so wrong." Wally said happily. "This Team thing…"

"Might just work out." Kaldur finished.

It was then that Robin threw his arms around KF and Aqualad, "Come on guys let's go eat more of Ms. M's cookies! I'm starving."

Percy, Kaldur, Wally, and Robin then took off to kitchen. Superboy moved to follow but stopped as he caught M'gann looking at him. He looked down with a small amount of concentration coming over his face before he looks back to her.

"Sorry." he said said softly.

Superboy then began to walk away from Ms. M. However, the clone didn't see the small smile appear on the Martian's face that meant she had accepted his apology.

Inside the kitchen, the Team was sitting around the counter telling old stories about their first times out in the field. However, Percy was barely paying attention as he looked at his phone screen and saw he had gotten a text message from Artemis more than an hour ago.

The demigod quickly excused himself from the group and made his way out into the hall where he was by himself. He unlocked his phone and read the text message that the archer had sent him:

Artemis: Meet me on my roof at 8 o'clock tonight and we'll talk.

Percy quickly typed back a quick 'okay' and pressed send. As soon as the small bubble at the bottom said delivered, he closed his conversation with Artemis and briefly peered at his phone's clock to see it say 7:15.

Percy quickly weaved his way through the Cave and toward the Zeta Beam teleporters. He typed in the coordinates for Gotham City and he felt himself get teleported through the Zeta tubes.

* * *

 **Gotham City; July 18th, 20:00 PDT**

Percy was busy waiting on the top of Artemis's apartment building. He was dressed in a white henley long sleeve with the top button undone, a pair of light blue jeans, and black shoes. Percy's sleeves were rolled up revealing his SPQR tattoo on the inside of his wrist with eight horizontal lines under it.

Percy was busy staring off the edge of the building playing with his camp necklace until he heard the clatter of someone coming up onto the roof from the fire escape. Percy turned around to see Artemis standing in front of him. The archer wore a white v-neck t-shirt covered by a brown jacket. The girl was wearing dark blue pants and was wearing a pair of black shoes. Her hair was done up in its usual ponytail and she was wearing an arrowhead necklace.

"You came." Artemis said as she placed a hand on her hip.

"Well you did tell me to." Percy said with a smirk.

Artemis gave him a small smile, "I talked to my mom about it and she said it seems like a good idea. She said and I quote 'it would be good for me to get into trouble with people my age'."

Percy let out a laugh, "She sounds like a smart woman."

Percy then clapped his hands together, "Well awesome! I'm gonna have to run it by Batman first, but I don't see why he wouldn't let you. After all, you are the Green Arrow's new protege."

"You haven't asked Batman yet?" Artemis said with an eye roll. The archer then moved over and slapped Percy on the back of the head "Idiot!"

Percy quickly rubbed the back of his head where she had slapped him. However instead of retaliating, he shot a toothy grin at the archer.

"Oh yeah, you're gonna fit in real nice."

Percy then began to laugh and the archer just rolled her eyes at the demigod, but a smile was on her face still the same.

"I should probably get going" Percy said once he stopped laughing, "I'll talk to Batman and let you know what he says."

"Sounds like a plan" Artemis replied with a grin.

Percy then moved his way to the edge of the apartment building. He was about to drop off, but he turned back to face the archer, "If I'm ever in Gotham, I'll be sure to give you a text. Maybe we can bust a few bad guys together."

"I'd like that" Artemis said with a soft smile.

Percy was about to turn away until Artemis called out to him,

"And if you ever got bored, you can always send me a text" Artemis said quickly "It would be fun to talk and get to know my potential future teammate."

Percy gave her a soft smile, "I wouldn't mind."

The demigod then dropped off the roof and down onto the crime infested streets of Gotham.

* * *

 _ **Alright everyone that's the next second installment of Together and I really hoped you enjoyed it.**_

 _ **1)So as you guys can see I've started sowing the seeds of Percy becoming the leader of the team. He took action against Mister Twister and proved himself to be a promising leader who wouldn't take crap from his teammates (looking at you Superboy lol)**_

 _ **2)Percy's ship! While I have no problem with people shipping Percy with Black Canary or Wonder Woman, you guys have to realize that they are 6 and 68 years older than Percy (respectively) There's a larger age gap between Black Canary and Percy than between Percy and say Zatanna or Artemis. Plus I don't think Wonder Woman and Black Canary would go for Percy. They're supposed to be mentors. I'm sorry if this puts anyone off the story :/ but I don't think shipping Percy with one of them is a good idea. He'd have more interests with a teenager on the team than with a Justice Leaguer.**_

 _ **3) Also on the topic of Percy's ship! Whoever I end up shipping Percy with, it's probably gonna be a slow burn. I want the Percy and his love interest to develop over time and not rush into it. The best romances are like this, Strangers, to Friends, to Best Friends, to Lovers, and to Partners.**_

 _ **4)Let me know what you guys thought of the chapter! You guys have no idea how much your follows, favs, and reviews keep me going!**_

 _ **5)Lastly, I'm not sure when the next update will be out. It could either be two days, two weeks, or maybe a month. I'll try my best to never make you guys weight for more than a month for a new chapter though.**_

 _ **This is son44 signing off. Until next time folks, and happy reading.**_


	3. Drop Zone and Homage

_**Hey guys finally back with another chapter. It's been a long time coming but all good things come to those that wait.**_

 _ **A few important AN's at the end of the chapter so please be sure to read them.**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Young Justice.**

* * *

 **Caribbean Sea; July 30th, 20:08 ECT**

The Team was currently enroute in the Bioship to Santa Prisca and Percy was currently checking over his gear from his spot in the front of the Martian aircraft. He inspected his watch and made sure Riptide was in his pocket for what felt like the millionth time. He glanced around the Bioship and checked out his teammates.

Superboy, or Connor as M'gann had dubbed him, sat to his right with a blank expression. To his left sat the Boy Wonder. Robin had a small grin on his face seemed to be lost in thought. Kaldur sat to Percy's right and the Atlantean was tapping his fingers on his arm rest, most likely trying to calm his nerves. On the far right sat Wally, who was happily munching on an energy bar. Behind Percy sat M'gann, who sat quietly as she flew the Bioship.

Percy recalled Batman's briefing for the mission. It was nothing flashy, a simple observe and report back as the Bat had said. The Team was there searching to see what had happened to the shipments of Venom, a powerful steroid that could give the used the strength to level a small building.

Percy hoped this mission was going to be a breeze. Stealth missions had never been his forte, but Percy had been around the block a few times. In the year leading up to the Titan War, Percy and his old friend Charles Beckendorf had ran a few stealth missions. But ever since he and Beck infiltrated the Princess Andromeda, Percy had hated stealth missions. It was just another reminder of someone he had failed to save.

However, Percy was pulled out his thoughts when he heard Ms. Martian speak,

"We're approaching Santa Prisca." Miss Martian told the Team.

The airship sailed through the air for a few more minutes and the Team prepared themselves for their final descent. Wally and Kaldur tapped their logos and their normally bright colored uniforms were replaced with black stealth suits. The two teenagers suit changes made Percy think about his change in wardrobe. He peered down and took a look at his own stealth outfit.

Percy had discovered that by double tapping his belt buckle, that his suit could change from brown leather armor to black. He had chuckled when he made the discovery and silently thanked Hephaestus in his head. The God of the Forge had really outdone himself on his gift to Percy.

"Drop Zone A in 30." Miss Martian announced.

Aqualad and Percy removed the straps from their shoulder and moved to the center of the Bioship. Percy glanced at his friend and the Atlantean nodded to his teammate.

"We're ready." Percy said to Miss Martian.

"Don't freeze" Robin advised.

Percy just glared at his teammate, "I never freeze."

A hole in the Bioship floor formed around the two heroes and they dropped out of the Bioship. The two fell through the air until they finally touched down into the water. Kaldur began to swim toward the island and Percy willed the ocean water to move him toward shore.

A few seconds later and the two heroes had cut their way through the net surrounding the shore. They quickly made their way onto the land and Percy and Kaldur uploaded the software Robin had made for them into the island's motion and heat sensors. Once it was completed, Aqualad told the team through the communicator in his ear.

"Let's move" Percy said to Kaldur once he finished talking to the rest of the Team. Kaldur nodded and the two took off into the island's shrubbery.

After a few minutes of quietly making their way through the forest, a large cliff appeared in front of the two. Not breaking stride, Percy and Aqualad jumped onto the cliff and began to climb. When they got halfway up, another ping came from their comms.

"Aqualad, Perseus, Drop B is a go." Miss Martian said.

The two had reached the top of the cliff and Kaldur reached up and to his com, "Roger that. Stay out of sight."

Kaldur then turned to Percy, "Let's go. We should try to catch up with them."

Percy nodded his head and the two silently ran through the forest. Percy didn't run at his full speed though. The Son of Poseidon wanted to keep his eyes on Kaldur. He trusted the Atlantea, but he learned it was best to stick together when it came to missions like the these.

About thirty seconds into their sprinting, a loud boom filled the air. Percy instantly reached up to his com, "Is everybody okay?"

"Yeah we're fine" Robin quickly replied "Superboy just dropped and hit the ground."

Percy rubbed his forehead with his other hand "Remember this is a _stealth mission_. Let's try and keep it like that okay."

"Roger that" Robin replied back.

Percy then moved his hand down from his ear.

"Idiots" Percy grumbled "Everyone on the island probably heard that."

Kaldur let out a small laugh, "Do not worry my friend. Villains are notoriously thick headed."

Percy gave his friend a small smile and then the two took back off through the jungle in order to meet up with the rest of the Team. After a few minutes of running, the two teens heard gunfire erupt a short ways away.

Percy glanced toward Kaldur and shot him a look. Kaldur returned his look with a nod and Percy picked up the pace using his enhanced speed. In a few short seconds, the Son of Poseidon burst onto the scene to see Superboy being pinned to the ground by Bane.

Percy charged in and football tackled the villain off of Superboy and slammed him into the ground. Percy threw a superpowered right hook toward the villains head but Bane moved his head to the side at the last possible second, with Percy's fist leaving a small crater where Bane's head used to be.

Bane used his hands and pushed Percy off of him, sending the hero stumbling backwards. The villain got to his feet and prepared to charge at Percy. However, a powerful hammerfist blow to the back of Bane's head from Connor knocked the villain out. Percy prepared to engage the rest of the gunmen, but he found that the rest of the team had quickly disabled them. The Team took a few seconds to regroup and Robin began to speak.

"I recognize those uniforms." Robin said looking at the assailants that all now tied to the trees, "They belong to the Cult of Kobra."

"Cult of Kobra?" Percy asked.

"Some crazy guy who thinks he's a god" Robin said quickly.

Percy let out a snort at that but Wally began to speak.

"I'm certain Batman would have mentioned it if he knew a dangerous extremist was running Santa Prisca's Venom operation."

"Agreed." Robin said. "And since there's no love lost between the cultists and those goons, I'm betting they came in and tossed them out. That's why normal supply lines have been cut off."

"We get it. Kobra wanted super cultists" Kid Flash said confidently "Radio Bats and we'll be home in time for-"

"These cultists aren't on venom." Robin cut in "Kobra's hoarding the stuff. We don't leave. Not until I know why."

"Until you know why?" Kid Flash questions, leaning forward to get right in front of the boy's mask covered eyes.

"This team needs a leader." Robin says strongly, standing up straighter.

"And it's you?!" Kid Flash questions, annoyance clear as he steps into Robin's personal space. "Dude, you're a thirteen-year-old kid who ducked out on us without a word."

Robin laughs for few seconds. "And you're a mature fifteen? You blew our cover first chance you got."

"Get over yourselves now" Percy said harshly, immediately stopping both teens from arguing "You both could've done better."

Wally and Robin shot Percy a glare, but they didn't dare challenge the Team's oldest member.

Out of the corner of Percy's eye he noticed Connor had turned and was now looking toward Bane who was tied to a tree.

"Superboy?" Percy asked.

"He's awake" Connor replied curtly.

As Bane finally gives his consciousness away to the two group, the Team moved to face him.

"Such clever niños. But you only know half the story." Bane baited "Let me show you the rest and I'll get you into the factory via my secret entrance."

"Miss Martain" Percy said.

M'gann gave him a nod as she understood what Percy was implying. The Martian moved up and placed a hand on her temple to concentrate. After a few seconds, her eyes stopped glowing and she turned to face the group.

"There is a secret entrance, but he's hiding something."

"Can you find out?" Percy asked. Ms. M gave him a nod and her eyes began to glow again.

Bane then let out a laugh from his tied up position "Ah, ah, ah chica. Bane is not that easy." he said smugly.

Ms. M let out a groan, and the green glow from her eyes disappeared.

"He's mentally reciting fútbol scores en Español" she said as looked over her shoulder toward the boys "This could take a while."

Bane then spoke up before anyone else, "It's not complicated. The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

The group shared a look and they all nodded at each other. Percy grabbed Riptide from his pocket and uncapped it. The blade sprung to life and in one swift motion, Percy cut the villain free. The group then followed Bane through the forest until he lead them to a cliff overlooking the factory. Robin and Kid Flash moved to the edge and using their binoculars and goggles respectively, they looked at the factory.

"Look at all that product." Robin muttered, shocked "A buy is going down, but if Kobra's not selling to the usual suspects, then-"

"We need to identify that buyer" Aqualad stated with conviction.

"Just what I was thinking." Kid Flash agreed as he lifted his goggles.

"Yeah. You're the thinker." Robin says with a smirk as he stands up.

"Sarcasm?" Kid Flash questioned clearly annoyed "Dude. A real leader would focus on getting answers."

Percy and the rest of the team kept their eyes glued on Bane as he moved toward a giant boulder. He easily lifted it and an entrance to an old mine appeared.

"Answers are this way." Bane said simply, gesturing down the mine tunnel.

"So. Now el Luchador is our leader." Kid Flash muttered angrily.

The group them moved forward to follow Bane and Robin angrily bumped into Wally as he past. Percy noticed Robin's childishness and a small glare appeared in the boy's eyes. However, he quickly moved to follow Bane.

The Team and Bane continued to walk down the mine until they were stopped by a metal door. Bane moved forward and placed his hand on a small scanner next to the door. The machine took a few seconds and then binged. The door slid open to reveal the floor of the factory.

Bane propped the door open slightly, and Robin slid in under his arm.

"All clear." Robin vocalized before running out of the doorway. The others follow but, once they get to another hidden location, Robin is nowhere in sight.

"Has that little fool already been captured?" Bane questioned.

"No," Aqualad assured, but his own voice gave away his own annoyance "he just does that."

Kid Flash slide his goggles over his eyes with ease. "Stay put. I'll get our intel and be back before Boy Wonder."

Percy reached out as he saw Kid Flash's movement, "Wait, Kid!"

However, before Percy could stop him, he flashed off in a streak of black and grey.

"Great chain of command." Bane grumbled.

"I'm gonna rip them both a new one" Percy muttered under his breath. He then turned his attention back to the Team, "Come on let's get a view on the cargo."

The group then moved stealthily through the facility. Aqualad, Miss Martian, Superboy, and Perseus all crouched behind an unused assembly line, while Bane hid in the shadows of a crate stack.

"It's a massive shipment" Aqualad observed with shock.

"Yeah, but they're only taking new product off the line" Superboy stated "They're not touching this Venom."

"Maybe freshness counts?" Miss Martian offered, unsure.

"This isn't adding up" Percy said out loud. However, before Percy could continue, Connor looked up.

"Helicopter's coming" he said.

The teens and Bane looked up and they heard the swirl of the blades as it moved past them.

"We're in over our heads" Percy said "Somebody get in touch with Robin and KF. We need to get out of here."

Aqualad reached his hand up to his ear to get in touch with the younger boys, but a sharp screech emerged from the device. He cringed slightly.

"Coms are jammed" Kaldur said with a little bit of urgency.

"Di immortales" Percy said quietly under his breath.

"Alright he's the plan" Percy said as he regained his composure "Ms. M, you get up there and use your camoflauge. Try and see if you can get an ID on the buyer."

Ms. M nodded her head and she quickly disappeared.

"Superboy, Aqualad, we go together to the top of the catwalk. Keep an eye out for Robin and KF and make sure Bane doesn't try anything funny."

The two teenagers nodded their heads and they moved swiftly up to the top of the catwalk. Bane followed quickly after. Once they reached the top, Superboy perched himself next to Bane and Percy was with Aqualad.

Above them, Miss Martian used her camouflage "Perseus, sending you a telepathic image of the buyer now."

Percy closed his eyes and he was mildly surprised as the image of Artemis's criminal father appeared in front of him.

"Sportsmaster" he said, as he opened his eyes. "He's the buyer?"

"What could he want with Kobra?" Aqualad questioned.

At that moment, Bane sucker punched Superboy. While the Boy of Steel was recovering from the unexpected blow, the villain jumped off the ledge with a battle cry and down onto an unexpecting Kobra agent below.

"What is he-" Aqualad began, only to be cut off by Blockbuster's battle cry as the behemoth crashed through the window behind them. Shattering it and taking down the catwalk. The trio of boys landed away from the rubble, along with Blockbuster who roared to catch everyone's full attention.

On the other side of the destroyed window, Sportsmaster, Kobra, and his gang of lackeys peered at the heroes.

"Destroy them." Kobra commanded. In an instant Blockbuster charged at the infiltrators.

Superboy meet him halfway. However, due to the size difference, Blockbuster grabs Superboy's waist from behind with efficiency.

Aqualad's tattoos begin to glow as he reaches behind his shoulders to take out his water-bearers. He then charged at Blockbuster. Meanwhile, Percy pulled out his shield and Riptide and turned to face Kobra's armed guards. The guards began to fire toward Percy, and the Son of Poseidon could feel the bullets klinking off his shield.

Aqualad swung a water mace into the back of Blockbuster who was only slightly bothered by the blow. The behemoth threw Superboy into a container, embedding the clone of Superman into it. Blockbuster threw an arm at the Atlantean but he rolled under the continued to dodge the blows. Meanwhile, Superboy pulled himself out of the container and threw himself toward Blockbuster. The Boy of Steel then delivered a massive uppercut into the monster, that sent him flying back and crashing into the Kobra agents that were shooting at Percy. Superboy gets launched into a large container by Blockbuster behind him.

Sportsmaster eyes narrowed as he brought out a sharp rod. The rod extended into a javelin, and the villain threw it at Ms. Martian. The female heroine barely dodged the point, but it exploded next to her, sending her flying toward the ground. Sportsmaster then started to be pelted by batarangs as Robin and Kid Flash joined the fight. Wally took off and caught M'gann before she could hit the ground.

The group of heroes were momentarily cleared of bad guys, but more Kobra agents quickly emerged at the treeline.

"Robin! Give us some cover!" Percy called out.

The Boy Wonder quickly nodded and dropped a flash grenade, giving him and the rest of the Team time to retreat. The group moved back toward the secret entrance Bane had led them through.

"Superboy, the support beams" Aqualad said to clone.

Connor quickly punched out three beams in succession. Miss Martian grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him away from the falling debris and into the cave along with the rest of the Team.

Aqualad snapped a glow stick to create a light source in the cave. Robin stood with his back to Aqualad, looking at the cave in, while Kid Flash leaned heavily on the wall, Superboy calmly stood beside Miss Martian on the other side. Percy was the furthest inside the cave as he gazed at his teammates.

"How can my first mission as leader go so wrong?" Robin questioned.

"You're first mission as leader?" Wally asked harshly "I don't remember anyone here electing you. You don't even have powers!"

"Well Batman is the leader of the League and he doesn't have any powers either!" Robin shouted.

It was at that point Percy finally stepped forward. "You guys seriously need to get over this. Neither of you understand how much leading _sucks._ "

Percy had caught everyone's attention in the cave and they all stared at their companion.

"Leading is awful. Especially when you have to make the tough choices. Heaven knows I've made a few that I wish I could take back." Percy said quietly "The Team's safety rests on your shoulders."

"You do have the most experience running stealth missions Robin, I'll give you that" Percy admitted, "But that's exactly what has left you unprepared. None of are close to being like Batman. We have to have a solid plan before one of goes running off."

Robin turns and physically swipes the idea away. "Oh, so I'm supposed to hold everyone's hands?" then looks down with a pained groan. "Ah, who am I kidding?" he questioned, entirely to himself and with a note of pain in his words. "You should lead us, Percy."

"Please!" Kid Flash shouted. "I can run circles-"

"Wally, come on." Robin cut him off, even using his secret ID in the field. "You know he's the one, we all do."

"Hello, Megan!" Miss M said as she placed her hands on her hips. "It's so obvious."

"Coulda told ya." Superboy conquered, leaning against a support beam slightly.

"Perseus is the oldest out of all of us" Kaldur concluded as he sent a comforting smile to Percy, "It seems only fitting that he should lead us."

Wally tooks his hands off his hips and over his shoulders as he shrugged. He then brought his hands back to his hips and smiled "Okay."

Percy shook his head slightly, but a small smile graced his face. He then walked over to Robin and placed his hand on the younger boy's shoulder, "Then I accept the burden, until you are ready to lift it from my shoulders. You were born to lead this team. Maybe not now, but soon."

Percy then turned back to the group away, "Alright, our first priority is preventing that shipment from leaving the island." they all gather around.

Robin laughed and crossed his arms "Funny. I had the same thought."

The Team then huddled up around the small glow stick and Percy took a knee on the ground.

"Alright guys here's the plan. We're going up against Sportsmaster, Shimmer, Blockbuster, Kobra and maybe Bane. That's five heavy hitters and there's only six of us."

"Move fast and take them out quickly?" Connor suggested.

"It's probably our best bet " Percy replied "But that shipment cannot leave the island. One of us is going to have set charges and hopefully get a sample to bring back to Batman for analysis."

"I can do that" Kid Flash spoke up "I can set the charges real quick and grab a sample. I'll be in and out before they even notice me."

Percy nodded at the Speedster before turning his attention back toward the group "That means the five of us go after the rest. Superboy you take on Mammoth, you're the best suited to go blow for blow with him. Miss Martian you get Shimmer. Robin you're on Sportsmaster, get in his head. Aqualad if Bane is there, cut off the tube jacking him up with venom. If he's not, assist Superboy."

"What about you?" Ms. M asked curiously.

"I'll be going after Kobra" Percy said "We're not letting that maniac get away."

Percy then turned his attention back to Wally, "KF once you plant the explosives, I need you to clean up whatever lackeys we got left. Can't let any of them get off a lucky shot on one of us when our backs are turned."

KF quickly nodded his head and agreed to Percy's command. The Son of Poseidon turned his head back toward the rest of the group, "We do this right and we all go home happy, even though Batman is gonna be pissed."

The group of teens shared out a little bit of laughter at Percy's joke. The demigod had found that a good laugh could do wonders to calm nerves before a mission. He then stood up from his kneeled position.

"Let's go" Percy said stoically.

The six teens then took off toward the exit of the cave. The group ran in silence until Robin spoke as they were running.

"Sportsmaster is the buyer." Robin said as the heroes continued to run down the mine tunnel "But it still doesn't track. He doesn't have the juice to acquire the Blockbuster formula or to get Kobra to do his dirty work."

"And neither of them have the chops to bond Blockbuster with Venom." Kid Flash agreed. "That took some major nerdage."

"I believe the expression is 'tip of the iceberg'." Aqualad stated.

However, the group came to a stop as they see Bane standing in front of their exit with something long and metal dropping from his grip, joining at least half a dozen more just like it on the ground.

"Halt, niños." Bane commanded, something bright green sticking out of his left hand. "I'm feeling explosive."

Behind them are explosives on the second to last support beam, judging by the cave in they experienced, they wouldn't make it out in time.

"You betrayed us. Why?" Aqualad asked, sounding confused.

"I want my factory back." Bane stated simply.

"Kid, you'll need a running start." Aqualad said through the mind link. The ginger did as he was told and slowly starts taking steps backward.

"So I forced you into a situation where you would either take down my enemies or die trying." Bane said through a smirk "If the latter, the Justice League would certainly come to avenge their sidekicks. And when the smoke cleared Santa Prisca would be mine once more. Blowing the tunnel with you inside should have the same effect."

As soon as he was done speaking, Kid Flash took off in a blur and snagged the trigger out of villain's hand.

"With what?" Kid Flash's voice asked from behind the supervillain. Leaning smugly against a nearby tree as Bane turns to him. "This trigger thingy?"

Bane went to go punch the ginger but was pulled back and away by M'gann's telekinesis. Now being held a good ten feet off the ground, the others join her where Bane can see them.

Superboy dropped into a fighting stance "Finally."

M'gann looked to him as he fully settled into his stance. "Drop him."

She looked up innocently as she dropped her hand, the force holding Bane diminished and he fell right into the hard uppercut from Superboy.

With the villain now out cold, the group heard helicopter blades whirling in the distance. Percy nodded his head toward the rest of the team and they took off running. After a few minutes, the team made it to the edge of the tree line only to see Kobra, Sportsmaster, Shimmer, and Mammoth heading for the helicopter.

"Remember the plan" Percy called out.

The Team then took off toward the villains. Kid Flash zoomed in and took two furthest agents before making his way toward the helicopter. Superboy had jumped into the air and came crashing down in a group of thugs, knocking them off their feet with the small shockwave he created.

"Take the shipment!" Kobra commanded. Two more agents come up behind him, and Sportmaster took off for the helicopter. The Boy of Steel was now facing down the Kobra-Venom enhanced individual in front of him.

"Go again?" Connor asked with a smirk on his face. The monster roared in retaliation and charged at Superboy.

Meanwhile, Kid Flash had finished setting the charges on the helicopter's cargo and was now zooming around and taking out Kobra agents left and right. Aqualad had teamed up with Superboy and was keeping Mammoth at bay while Robin and Ms. M engaged Sportsmaster and Shimmer respectively.

Percy was staring down the deathly pale villain and the 'god' glared back.

"You dare oppose a god you insignificant child?" Kobra called out.

Percy prepared himself for a fight and continued to stare down the villain, "I've fought gods, Titans, and Giants. I know a fake when I see one."

Kobra got angry at this and dropped his cloak to the ground. The villain then charged at Percy. Kobra threw a strong haymaker at Percy, but the demigod raised his hand and caught the fist. Kobra's eyes went wide with shock and Percy just shot him a smirk.

"I'm no god" Percy said confidently "But I am half of one."

Using his other hand, Percy cocked his hand back into a fist and slammed it into Kobra's face. The villain went tumbling across the ground and until he slammed against the factory wall bringing him to a stop. The villain slowly got up, but he was clearly woozy. In the matter of a few seconds, Percy was on Kobra again. The demigod ran up and jumped, sending a flying knee into the cult leaders face, and effectively knocking a tooth out.

Percy landed on the ground and admired his handiwork. The 'god' was out cold on the ground and more than likely not going anywhere. Percy then looked to his teammates and was proud at what he saw. Connor and Kaldur had taken out Mammoth and the later had frozen the behemoth in a block of ice. Ms. Martian had quickly disabled Shimmer with a mind blast, and Robin and KF were admiring their handiwork as a the helicopter carrying the cargo came crashing to the ground.

The Team swiftly moved to round up Kobra, Shimmer, and Mammoth. Once the villains had been successfully sedated by Ms. M. , Percy turned toward the group.

"We actually did pretty good" Percy said with a sheepish grin.

"We picked the right guy to lead." Robin said to Percy sincerely.

However, the Boy Wonder spoke again "Automatically making you the right guy to explain this mess to Batman!"

Percy only shook his head at the younger boy and the rest of the Team laughed at the demigod's unfortunate luck.

* * *

 **Mount Justice; July 31st; 13:06 EDT**

"A simple recon mission." Batman said within inches of Percy's face. "Observe and report!"

"You'll each receive written evaluations detailing your many mistakes." Batman said as walked past the six teenagers who stood at full attention in front of him.

Batman made his way to the end of the line, "Until then - good job. No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy. How you adjust to the unforeseen is what determines success."

The group of teens let out a sigh of relief. It wasn't everyday that Batman gave out positive compliments, so they took what they could get. Batman swiftly dismissed the teens, and the group walked throughout the Cave until they reached the Den.

Wally flopped down on a couch, Connor sat next to Robin on one of the stools near the counter, and M'gann, Kaldur, and Percy all leaned against the counter.

"Man, I thought Batman was gonna kill us for a second" Percy said.

The teens let out a laugh and then Robin spoke, "Nah he's not too bad. You guys should've seen me my first couple missions. It was rough."

"I was thinking guys" M'gann said "We don't know each other very well. If we're gonna be a team, we should get to know each other better."

"Yes that's a good idea!" Wally said instantly agreeing with the Martian, "What did you have in mind?"

"Well I was thinking… maybe we could have a bonfire?" M'gann suggested "We could go out on the beach and roast marshmallows!"

"Hm sounds like fun" Robin said from his spot on the stool "Everybody else down?"

The group muttered their agreements and Percy stood up.

"Alright if we're gonna do this, we're gonna do it right. Robin and Wally, you guys head in to town and get marshmallows, chocolate bars, and graham crackers. Meanwhile, M'gann, Connor, Kaldur, and I will collect firewood so we can have a big fire."

The group nodded their heads, happy with their assigned jobs. The group then dispersed, with everyone heading off to finish their respective jobs.

* * *

 **Happy Harbor; July 31st, 20:24**

The members of the Team were currently sitting around a large bonfire. Wally and Robin were sitting next to each roasting marshmallows. Connor was helping M'gann and roasting her marshmallow for her. The Martian and Atlantean sat slightly farther away due to their natural weakness to fire, but they were enjoying their time still the same.

The group had fun talking amongst themselves. Wally had shamelessly tried to flirt with M'gann but Robin and Percy had quickly roasted him whenever he tried. Percy had talked to Kaldur a little bit about Atlantis and Kaldur had even offered to bring Percy with him for a visit. After a few hours of talking and just general silliness, Robin had suggested that the group tell stories. The group had eagerly agreed, and began to tell stories.

The types of stories had varied in intensity. M'gann and Kaldur had told light hearted stories about tales from Mars and Atlantis respectively, while Wally and Robin told slightly darker stories about villains they had come across in Central and Gotham City. Connor had passed due to the fact he had only been active in the real world for a little less than a month. Eventually, it was Percy's turn.

"What do you got for us Perce?" Wally asked as he leaned back into the sand.

Percy stared out into the ocean. Eventually, he turned back. He took a deep breath and the started his story.

"My family tells of an ancient myth between between two great immortal factions, the Gods of Olympus and Gaea herself. For centuries, the gods kept the world in balance while the Earth Mother slumbered." Percy began.

Wally then cut in, "The Gods of Olympus? I didn't know you were Greek."

"I am actually, on my father's side" Percy explained to Wally.

Percy then continued his story, "However, Gaea awoke from her sleep and she witnessed a world she no longer recognized. She had become angry that the gods had allowed humanity to pollute her world and fester upon it. However, the gods were proud of their creations. So when Gaea demanded that the gods destroy the humans, they refused."

"What happened next?" Miss Martian asked eagerly.

Percy gave the alien a small chuckle, "Slow your roll M'gann. I'm getting there.

"Eventually their quarrel turned to rage and their violent struggle darkened the skies. The gods had gone to battle with their children against Gaea and her giant children, born of Tartarus and herself. In the final battle, the greatest heroes of the humans defeated Gaea and she fell back into a slumber that would last another millenia." Percy said.

"The gods and heroes had triumphed... but at a terrible cost." Percy explained but his voice had gotten quieter, "The leader of the heroes had been the lone survivor of the war against Gaea. And as time past, he realized his solitude and struggled without his companions beside him. The sweetness of his victory had turned to ash."

The mood amongst the Team had clearly shifted. Gone was the happy, go lucky group of friends that were sitting around a fire. In their place, was a group of people listening to a story full of bitterness and loss.

Percy continued, yet his voice sounded like he was recalling a memory, "For months, the bereft hero's grief had thrown his world into discord, and he only knew bitterness and sorrow. One day, the god's peered down from Olympus and saw his sadness. They summoned their champion to Olympus and asked him, "Oh great hero, why are you so distraught?"

"The hero told them that when trying to protect his family and their way of life against Gaea, he had lost the ones closest to him, and without them, he was lost. The gods looked amongst themselves and then they replied "This war has inflicted wounds upon you. But now, you must heal. We will send you away, and you will walk the earth. Find value in humility and then you will find peace."

"The hero then kneeled upon the ground and the gods bestowed him with gifts and sent him away. And for the first time since the war, he was able to clearly see the world around him." Percy said as he finished telling his story to the Team.

The group sat in silence. All taking in the seriousness of the story Percy had told them. Robin and Kid Flash shared a look while M'gann had scooted closer to Connor and was sitting close to the Boy of Steel.

"Well… that was ominous" Wally said, trying his best to lighten the mood.

"Yeah that was some pretty heavy stuff Perce" Robin agreed "You said someone in your family told you that?"

"They did" Percy said quietly as he stared into the fire.

The group then sat around in an awkward silence. After a few seconds, Percy picked himself up off of the sand and turned to the group, "I'm gonna try and get some sleep guys. I have some things I need to take care of tomorrow."

With that, the Son of Poseidon headed toward Mount Justice, leaving his friends to stare as he walked away.

* * *

 **Mount Justice; August 1st; 11:24 EDT**

" **Recognized Kid Flash B03"**

Wally strolled into the Cave only to see Robin reading a file on the Cave's holo computer.

"Rob, my man!" Wally called out "How's it hanging?"

"Pretty good Wally" Robin said without turning his back "Just doing some research."

Wally glanced his way and peered at the file Robin was reading. It was something about Wonder Woman's relationship to the greek gods. It was a small file with just as much information.

"Dude do you ever not study? Let's go do something!" Wally said to the younger boy.

"Like what?" Robin said as he continued to stare at the holocomputer.

The speedster thought for a second, "Where's M'gann and Connor?"

"They went in to town to pick up some more food for the Cave. It's amazing how fast the food runs out when there's a speedster hanging out here in his free time." the Boy Wonder said sarcastically.

Wally just rolled his eyes, "What about Kaldur and Percy?"

"Kaldur went to visit some of his friends in Atlantis" Robin said "And as for Percy… I'm not exactly sure."

Robin then quickly typed a few things in to the holocomputer and a map of the US appeared. A do was blinking on the East Coast.

Robin's eyes scanned the computer, "According to Percy's phone tracker, he's in New York. Specifically, Montauk."

"Montauk? What the hell is he doing there?" Wally asked.

"I don't know" Robin replied, "But we can always find out?"

Wally peered at Robin, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Definitely" Robin said with a mischievous smirk.

The two friends took off for the Bio-ship that was quietly waiting in the hangar. Preparing themselves for the short flight to New York.

* * *

 **Montauk, New York; August 1st, 12:24 EDT**

"Yo KF, wake up. We're here." Robin said from his spot in the captain's seat.

Wally groggily woke up from his sleep. It had been an hour flight and he decided to take a nap.

"Do you see him?" Wally said mid yawn as he stretched.

"If the GPS is right, he should be walking up the side of that hill right now" Robin said as he got up from his seat.

Wally and Robin peered out the side of the Bio-Ship and saw Percy walking up the hill carrying... a bouquet of flowers?

When Percy reached the top of the hill, he placed his hand on the tall pine and stared out at the strawberry field before him. However, instead of walking down the hill, he moved over to eight markers that were placed on the hill.

Percy crouched down at the first marker and placed a flower down on the next to it. He then moved on to each marker and continued to place flowers down on them. Once he had finished, he stood up and moved to the middle most grave and took in the sight.

"You are bold to come here. The sight of your greatest failure" a voice rang out behind Percy.

Percy turned around and looked at the sight in front of him. In front of Percy was a pale boy with a cat sitting on his shoulder. He was dressed in a black suit with a white undershirt. His hair was spiked like devil horns and his nails were sharp, like cat claws.

"This place was once my home. You don't belong here. Leave now... while you still have the chance." Percy said coldly.

"You don't get to tell me what to do kid!" At that moment, a black fireball appeared in the boy's hand and he threw it at Percy. He quickly activated his shield and blocked the flame. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out Riptide.

With a shout, Percy summoned a wall of water from particles in the air. He willed them to condense together, to form icicles. With the wave of his hand, the icicles shot forward and launched out toward the boy.

The boy merely created a wall of black flame and the icicles were stopped in their track causing Percy to grit his teeth in frustration.

"I know you come here every month on the same day" the boy called out.

Percy let out a growl and charged forward toward the boy. Percy went for an overhead slash but the boy weaved away from Percy's attacks. However, Percy feinted a sword strike and nailed the boy with his shield, causing him to stumble backward.

"Ugh!" the boy called out as he gripped his nose. Black blood spewed from where Percy had hit him.

"Leave. Now." Percy commanded.

"You risk so much to come here. For what? To honor people you let die?" the boy mocked.

"You know nothing of what happened!" Percy screamed out.

Percy then charged forth and he was upon the boy in an instant. Percy had dropped Riptide and his shield and went for the full frontal approach. He began to bash the boy, ruthlessly hitting him. Finally, Percy delivered a final punch that sent him sailing and eventually crashing into the trees. Percy left the hill and chased after the boy.

"Dude should we help him?" KF asked from inside the Bioship.

"Are you nuts?" Robin replied "This place must be incredibly personal to Percy. If he found out we followed him here, we might end up like Klarion the Witch Boy there."

Wally mused over what Robin had said. He didn't like it one bit, but he was right. Percy would be furious if he found out they were there.

"Fine we follow Percy, and we only engage if he needs help. Got it?" KF said.

"Got it" Robin replied "But knowing Percy, he'll be just fine."

Robin quickly moved back to the captain's seat and flew the Bioship to where Percy and Klarion would be. It hadn't been hard to find, as Klarion had broken many trees due to the force of Percy's haymaker.

Klarion and Percy now stood in a small clearing. Klarion looked as if he hadn't sustained any damage and Percy looked ready to rip Klarion's head from his shoulders.

"I know you tell yourself that your friends did what they had to. That they knew what was right." Klarion taunted "You gave them the orders to split up and follow the plan. It was your duty to lead them!"

"It was my duty, and my burden" Percy yelled back "But that does not mean I do not honor them!"

Percy charged forward and tried to attack Klarion, but the Witchboy flew into the hair. However, he didn't get far as Percy grabbed his ankle and slammed him into the ground. The boy tried to crawl away, but Percy kicked him hard in the stomach, sending him rolling across the ground.

Klarion quickly stood up, dusting off some dirt that hand landed on his shoulder.

"You think you honor them with flowers and roses? Do you think that's what Annabeth would have wanted? She would've wanted you to save them all."

If Percy hadn't been pissed off before, he was now now. He stretched out his hands and two giant water hands emerged in thin air. They grabbed onto Klarion, who desperately tried to escape, only to be thrown into the ground over and over again.

Eventually, Percy released Klarion from his watery grip. The Witchboy stood up coughing and his form began to shimmer.

"How did you know what happened? You couldn't have been there." Percy said angrily.

"I'm chaos incarnate. A part of me is everywhere there is chaos. And that day, Camp Half Blood was nothing but Chaos."

"Never come back here." Percy said through grit teeth.

Klarion let out a laugh, "The only reason I'm here today is to tell you that an enemy knows your secret Perseus. The Ancient Laws forbid me from torturing you physically, but they said nothing about psychologically. You now get to live with the fact that I know your deepest regret."

Percy let out a roar of anger and launched an icicle toward the the boy. However, before it could reach Klarion, a red portal appeared behind him. The Witchboy stepped backward into in the portal, effectively leaving Percy alone.

Percy stood in the clearing, catching his breath from his excessive use of his water powers. After a few minutes, he made his way back to the hilltop. Robin and KF quietly followed in the Bio-Ship above, in awe of the sight they had just witnessed.

Back on top of the hill, Percy stared down at the grave stones in front of him. He let out a deep breath and crouched down until he was at about eye level with the tip of the gravestone.

"Hey guys" Percy out loud to no one "It's me again."

The gravestones didn't respond.

"Well it's officially been a year since that day" Percy said quietly "It feels like yesterday when we were all back together, aboard the Argo II in Greece. Everything had been tough back then, but we were alive, and that's all that mattered."

Percy was quiet for a bit after that, thinking about what to say next.

"Oh! I finally got them by the way." Percy said as he rolled up his sleeve, revealing his SPRQ tattoo "I got a line for each of you, so that I could never forget you.

Percy let out another huff of air and whipped his eyes with his arm sleeves, getting rid of the tears that had formed in his eyes.

"I'm part of a new team now" Percy said after he collected himself "They remind me a lot of you guys and I think you would like them."

Percy was quiet again for a time until he finally stood up.

"Nico, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Piper, Jason, and Annabeth. Know that I'll do my best to honor your memories and that I love you guys more than anything."

With that, Percy turned around and walked down the hill. Leaving behind, the people he had loved and cared for the most.

* * *

 _ **...And scene. Well guys that's chapter Three of Together and I hope you enjoyed it!**_

 _ **1) I am so so so sorry for taking a million years to update. Life is crazy as I'm sure many of you know. However, I'm not giving up on this story so don't fret.**_

 _ **2) How did Klarion know Percy? Well it's simple really. As a Lord of Chaos, he is all places there is Chaos. Idk if this is real or not, but if it's not then oh well, it's just fanfiction.**_

 _ **3) There's a Camp Half Blood on the Justice League Earth? The answer to that question is no. However, there is a strawberry field in Montauk that rest's behind a hill with a lone pine tree in Montauk.**_

 _ **4) I have heard your pleas to not follow the exact same storyline as Young Justice and I hear you guys. I'm going to try my best to add in new and interesting material to each chapter while following some of the missions that the team undergoes. It's hard, but don't worry. I'll be able to get it done.**_

 _ **Alright guys that's all for now. I will hopefully update soon. Please drop a fav/follow/review if you enjoyed the chapter!**_

 _ **This is son44 signing off. Until next time folks, and happy reading.**_


	4. New Faces

**_Hello everyone! I am back with Chapter 4 of Together!_**

 ** _There is an Author's Note at the end of the chapter that I encourage you all to read!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or PJO or anything you recognize._**

* * *

 _Mount Justice, August 4th, 01:06 EDT_

The past day had been a hectic one for the Team. Superboy had gone to Metropolis for most of the afternoon and when he got back he hadn't been in the best of moods. After having a Team sparring session, and Superboy subsequently getting his ass handed to him by Black Canary, Percy knew something was up.

Percy had followed Connor back to his room and had a chat with the clone of Superman. Connor had told him to leave, but Percy was unwilling. He had a responsibility as team leader to check on his members, whether they liked it or not. Connor then reluctantly vented to Percy. The Boy of Steel said how he had just been so angry lately. At Superman for pretending he doesn't exist, and for being so easily defeated by Black Canary. He was Kryptonian after all, he should've wiped the floor with her.

Percy listened carefully to Connor's words. He understood the struggle Connor was having, being told having all the power in the world, yet feeling so helpless to do anything about it. Percy explained to the Boy of Steel that if he wanted Superman to respect him, he had to prove himself. Having super strength would never be enough just to get the Big Blue Boy Scout's attention. He had to prove it by working on his hand to hand combat, and accepting the fact that he couldn't go at it alone.

Connor didn't say much after. The boy merely gave a grunt of acknowledgement and Percy left the room. Connor would come around eventually, after all, Kryptonians were notoriously thick headed.

A few hours later and the Team was told to report to the mission room. Batman explained how the Justice League had come in conflict with Amazo, a synthetic android who could copy the powers of the Justice League, and how it was now the Team's mission to watch over the parts that were to be transported to Star Labs for study.

The mission had gone smoothly at first. Kaldur, M'gann, and Percy had gone to safeguard the trucks headed to Boston while Robin, Wally, and Connor protected the one headed to New York. However, the cargo had been swiftly hijacked by a group of flying robotic monkey's. Percy had thought it odd at first, but he had fought against much stranger things than that before.

After a quick comms check, Robin reported that their truck had been hit too, and that he believed that Amazo was on his way to Gotham. Miss Martian quickly summoned the Bio-Ship and the group made their way to Gotham Charter. However, when they arrived, they battle had already been won and Amazo's head was blown to smithereens.

However, Percy took note of an arrow Robin had collected. After a quick inspection, Percy had come to the conclusion that Artemis had been here. After all, what green themed archer activity lived in Gotham?

Now, the Team stood next to one another inside the Cave. They were currently being debriefed by a few members of the league.

"The Amazo android is safely being analyzed at two seperate Star Labs" Percy reported to Batman, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Red Tornado, and Martian Manhunter "But Professor Ivo escaped."

"Potentially making him more dangerous since he created the tech" Robin added in.

Percy nodded his head and turned back toward the league members, ready to be berated for their failure to secure Ivo. However, instead of hearing the Bat's harsh words, he was met with Canary's calm and understanding ones.

"Capturing Ivo will be a league priority" Canary said.

"But we understand your mission encountered… other complications" Martian Manhunter said as he crossed his arms.

The teenage heroes shared a look between one another and Connor held a guilty look on his face.

"Complications come with the job" Batman said as he stepped forward "Your ability to handle them has impressed the league."

"The whole league?" Connor asked hopefully.

Batman peered down at the clone, "Given time yes. Kryptonians as you know have very thick heads."

Connor then shared a look with his leader and Percy shot him a thumbs up. Batman couldn't have said it any better.

"Of course there's no shame in asking for help. That's why the League exists" Batman preached "Because there are some problems even we can't handle individually."

Robin began to say something but Percy quickly put a hand in front of him and cut him off. He knew the Boy Wonder was going to bring up the arrow. However, Percy decided to save him from looking like a fool. He'd explain to him later who it belonged to. Now just wasn't the time.

With that, Batman dismissed the Team. Sending them all to go their separate ways for the night. Wally, Robin, and Kaldur headed toward the Zeta teleporters while M'gann hit the showers. Connor was off to the side having a private conversation with Black Canary. Batman, Green Arrow, and Martian Manhunter were huddled together talking about something when Percy made their way up to them.

"Batman, a moment?" Percy asked the leader of the Justice League.

Batman gave a quick nod to Green Arrow and Martian Manhunter. The two other leaguers moved over to the side where they engaged in their own conversation.

"What is it?" Batman asked with his signature coldness.

"Two things" Percy said as he pulled up information on the holocomputer, revealing the image of Mr. Twister and Amazo.

"First, it can't be coincidence that both the League and the Team has gone up against androids over the past few weeks. Someone is pulling strings and commissioning these."

Batman mused over the information and Percy spoke again "It's entirely plausible that Professor Ivo is behind both. But after doing some more research, I'm not so sure."

Percy then pulled up a new file. This one had the picture of an old man on it, and Batman recognized the man.

"You believe T.O. Morrow may be behind it?"

"After rewatching the footage of Mr. Twister, his powers are incredibly similar to Red Tornado's. The resemblance is uncanny."

Percy and Batman then watched a short video of the Team's interaction with Mr. Twister. The villain's wind blasts were incredibly similar, yet there remained one fault in Percy's argument.

"T.O. Morrow is over 100 years old and bedridden" Batman pointed out.

"I know." Percy replied "However, it doesn't change the fact that someone could have gotten their hands on his plans. Anyone with the finances or genius level intellect could easily commission someone to build them."

"With Ivo being one and Mr. Twister's creator being the other" Batman said as his eyes continued to gloss over the information.

When he finished reading, Batman turned back to face Percy.

"Good job finding this pattern" Batman said praising the leader of the Team "I'll confer with the other scientific minds of the League and we might be able to determine who's pulling strings behind the stage."

Percy gave Batman a nod and pulled up a new screen, this time, revealing Klarion the Witch Boy. Batman raised an eyebrow under his cowl.

"As you probably already know, this is Klarion the Witch Boy" Percy said "I had an encounter with him a few days ago and I need to get more information on him."

"You encountered Klarion the Witch Boy?" Batman asked.

"Yeah I did" Percy replied "It wasn't very conventional, but I gave him a run for his money. I need to know how to beat him if he ever pops up again."

Batman mused over this. The Caped Crusader moved over to the holocomputer and quickly pulled up a file.

"Giovanni Zatara?" Percy said as his eyes skimmed over the file.

"The league's resident magician and expert on all things sorcery" Batman instructed "If you're seeking answers for all things magical, he's the man you should talk to."

Percy's eyes pulled away from the file and he turned back toward the Bat.

"Understood" Percy said "I'll head out to his residence tomorrow and hopefully he'll be able to give me some answers."

Percy then stuck out his hand toward Batman. The Caped Crusader understood the meaning and shook. After a few seconds, the pair let go of the firm handshake and Percy took his leave from the Caped Crusader.

Batman eyed Percy's back as he walked away. The boy from an alternate reality had proven to be surprisingly intelligent. Batman may have glanced over the detail about the androids hadn't Percy brought it to his attention. Batman then moved his hand to the communicator in his ear.

"Robin report" Batman said firmly.

After a few seconds, a response came back, " _What's up ?"_

"Do you know anything about Percy's encounter with Klarion the Witchboy a few days ago?"

The communicator in Batman's ear was silent for a few seconds and when Batman was about to contact Robin again, the voice of his protegee filled his ear again.

" _Yeah I do"_ Robin admitted " _I've never seen Percy so angry before. It was almost scary."_

"I want a full debriefing when I get back to the Bat Cave" Batman said "Don't spare me any details."

Batman then made his way to the Zeta beam teleporter and in a flash, he was gone.

 _New York City; 18:24 EDT_

Percy was strolling through the streets of New York City trying to find Giovanni Zatara's home.

"177A Becker Street… 177A Becker Street" Percy mumbled to himself as he looked at the addresses marked on the buildings.

After a few minutes of searching, Percy finally found the building he was looking for. He walked up the stairs that led to building and he rang the doorbell.

Percy patiently waited for the front door to open and while he was doing so, he checked out his reflection in the front door's glass reflection.

Percy was wearing a white t-shirt with a brown spanish leather jacket on top of it. He wore a pair of black pants held up by a brown leather belt along with a pair of Adidas shoes.

At that moment, the front door opened revealing a teenage girl. The girl was pretty in Percy's opinion. She had long silky black hair and a pair of electric blue eyes. She wore a lavender tank top along with a pair of white jeans. In a weird way, the girl reminded Percy of Thalia, that is, if Thalia grew out her hair.

"Can I help you?" the girl asked.

"Uh yes I think so" Percy said "Does a Giovanni Zatara live here?"

"He does." The girl admitted "Can I ask who wants to see him?"

"My name is Percy Jackson." Percy stated "You can tell him I'm here on League business."

"Give me one second" the girl said as she shut the door.

Percy stood outside patiently waiting for the front door to open again. However, in the span of a few seconds, Percy felt a whoosh and he was now standing inside of a study. Bookshelves aligned both sides of the walls and a man dressed in a black suit was sitting in a comfortable looking arm chair.

Percy slowly took a seat across from the man.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and guess that you're Giovanni Zatara?"

"The very one" the aged man replied "And I'm guessing your the man who's here on League business."

"The very one. My name is Percy Jackson" he said as he stuck out his hand.

Zatara shook the boys hand and after a few seconds the two seperated.

"So what exactly is this league business?" Zatara asked.

"Well I had some questions. Specifically about Klarion the Witch Boy."

Zatara cringed a little bit at the mention of the villain, "What do you want to know?"

"I'm curious as if there's a way to beat him. I encountered him a few days ago, and nothing I seemed to do really worked."

Zatara lifted an open hand toward one of the bookshelves and a ancient looking book zoomed out toward his hand. He began to flip through the pages until he stopped a one. He used his finger to skim over it's contents until he found what he was looking for.

Zatara handed the book toward Percy and he read the page that Zatara had marked. After a few seconds of skimming, Percy looked up.

"Aim for the anchor?" Percy asked curiously "What does that mean?"

"Beings like Klarion have to be anchored to the physical plane by objects. For example, Doctor Fate is anchored to the world by his Helmet."

"Ohhh" Percy said as he took in the information "Klarion had a cat with him? Do you think that it could be that?"

"Potentially" Zatara said as he stroked his goatee "Klarion is a… fickle being. How exactly did you come in contact with him?"

Percy was quiet for a few seconds, hesitating on whether or not he should tell Zatara. He could tell him the basics.

"I visited a place where a large amount of chaos occured according to Klarion. I was paying my respects to some friends there and the little demon attacked me." Percy explained.

Zatara shook his head sadly and stood up "Well I'm sorry for your loss. I'm sure that you'll be able to handle Klarion in the future if he comes your way."

Percy stood up from his chair and as he did, his stomach grumbled loudly. Zatara let out a laugh.

"You seem hungry. Would you like to stay for dinner tonight?" Zatara offered politely.

"I wouldn't want to intrude" Percy said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Nonsense!" Zatara said kindly "You may need to head to the store with Zatanna and get more food, but I don't think she'll mind. She's been grounded for some time and she could use the chance to stretch her legs."

Zatara then got up and began to move to the exit of his study and Percy quickly moved to follow. The Magician made his way down the stairs and stopped by the front door.

"Zatanna!" The man called upstairs.

Percy heard a few shuffling sounds and a door opened and Zatanna stood at the top of the stairs.

"What's up dad?"

"Percy is staying with us for dinner. He'll be accompanying you to the store to pick up what we need for tonight."

Zatanna made her way down the stairs and grabbed the money her dad was holding for her. She placed it in her pocket and stood on her tippy toes, giving her father a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry Dad, we'll be safe."

Percy turned around and held the front door open for Zatanna and the two teenagers left the house.

The two heroes walked to the store in an awkward silence. Percy felt a little but uncomfortable if he was being honest. He felt that Zatara was forcing him to be like a body guard and that Zatanna didn't really need him here. She was capable all on her own.

"So" Percy said awkwardly "Grounded huh? What did you do?"

Zatanna rolled her eyes, "I got caught sneaking back into the house. I go out to one little party and my dad loses his mind."

Percy chuckled "Wow guess I can't call you slick then."

Zatanna slapped his arm and Percy feigned injury. It got a small giggle out of Zatanna. Good, there was some progress breaking the ice.

"When I was younger" Percy started "I got grounded for accidentally shooting a cannonball at my school bus on a field trip."

Zatanna let out a laugh, "How exactly did you do that?"

"I honestly have no clue" Percy said as he raised his arms in defense "It just kind of happened."

After that, Percy told Zatanna about all the crazy things that had happened to him when he was younger. From the time he had accidentally exploded toilets with his powers to when he got called a deformed acorn nut.

Zatanna was a good audience. She laughed at most things Percy said and she never seemed to question it too much. Percy was glad for that. He really didn't want to go into how he got his powers. That would have revealed too much.

Eventually, the two made it to the local grocery store. Percy had grabbed a cart and the two were perusing through the isles looking for the ingredients necessary for their meal.

"Chicken?" Zatanna asked as she looked at her shopping list.

"Check" Percy replied.

Potatoes?"

"Check"

"Bell Peppers?"

"Check"

"Paprika?"

"Check"

"Then I guess we have everything we need" Zatanna said as she folded the paper and placed it in her pocket "Let's pay and get out of here. Mama is hungry."

Percy let out a laugh "After you then"

Percy and Zatanna made their way to the check out. They placed their food onto the moving belt and an elderly lady scanned the items. With a quick glance of her name tag, Percy saw her name was Margret.

"A nice dinner at home for you two?" Margret asked.

"Three actually" Zatanna corrected "We're eating with my father too."

"Aw that's sweet" Margret said "I remember when I brought my first boyfriend home to have dinner with my parents."

With that Zatanna's eyes got wide and she started to stutter, "We're not… um dating. Not that he isn't attractive! He is though. Wait! I mean…"

Percy just laughed at Zatanna's awkwardness. It wasn't the first time a woman had been awkward around him socially. Percy knew that many women found him attractive and they often made passes at him. Back in the Wren Cafe, he often had to kick out a few women who tried to get a little too handsy with him.

"I think what Zatanna is trying to say is that we're not dating" Percy said, finally making things clear "I know her father and he invited me over for dinner. He asked me and Zatanna here to pick up a few things."

"Ah I see" Margret replied "Well I'm sorry for my mistake, I won't…"

It was at that moment, a gun shot rang out inside the store. Instinctively, Percy pulled Zatanna down so that they were hidden between the isles of the checkout. Margret was a bit slower getting down, her old age not doing her any favors. Percy put his index fingers to his lips facing Zatanna, telling her to be quiet.

Percy then moved over slightly and peered his head around the corner. There he saw four thugs, each with a black ski mask on their face. One thug had his pistol trained on the cashier who was now taking money out of the register and placing it into the waiting bag of another thug. The last two thugs were blocking the entrances, making sure nobody would escape.

Percy pulled his head back and looked at Zatanna.

"Four thugs" Percy said quietly "Two coming our way, two near the exits."

Zatanna nodded to herself, coming to terms with the situation they were in.

"Can you do the… ya know? Like your dad?"

"Yeah I can" Zatanna whispered "What do you have in mind?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Margret said quietly.

"Something dangerous" Percy said "You up for something dangerous that might get us out of this?"

"Oh you bet your young bones I am" Margret said as she scooted closer.

"Alright here's the plan…" Percy said.

The thugs continued to move closer, taking money out of each individual cashier. However, the thugs attention was drawn away from the money when they heard an old woman cry out.

"Ow! My hip!" Margret cried out "I think I hurt my hip!"

One of the thugs turned to his partner, "Dude what do we do?"

"We grab the money and go!" his partner said "We don't work for no stinkin old person's home. The doctors can worry about that."

"Have you never heard of honor amongst thieves?" He hissed back "We should check on her!"

"That's not… that's not what honor amongst means thieves you idiot" The thug said "You can check on her if you want. Whatever helps you sleep at night."

The gun wielding thug placed his pistol in the back of his pants waist and made his way down toward the woman who was now crying out in pain. The thug almost made it to the noise when he heard a voice whisper "Kcalb tuo eht stghil"

At that moment, all of lights inside of the store went black. The thugs began to panic.

"What the! Who the hell turned off the lights!"

"I don't know man. Something's going on. Yo Micheal you good?"

"Yeah I'm good!" the thug closest to them said "Maybe it's a …"

Michael couldn't even let out a scream as he went flying into the back wall. He hit the wall with a loud 'oof' and slid down quickly.

"What the hell was that!"

"I don't know man, but it got Michael!"

A pair of footsteps was heard coming toward them, but the thugs heard it.

"Open fire!"

The thugs then began to fire blindly down toward the direction of the footsteps. The spark from the gunpowder flying gave the thugs a little bit of visibility. At first they saw a quick flash of bronze and a pinging sound as their bullets hit what looked like a shield. The next thing they knew the shield was flying down toward them.

One shield hit the thugs head, effectively knocking him out cold. The shield then bounced off and hit the second thug in the mouth, knocking him to the floor as the sickening crack of teeth breaking filled the room. The shield then came spinning back into the darkness to its owner.

The last thug who was carrying the money quickly dropped the sack to the ground and took off at a full sprint toward the door. However, he didn't get far as a loud feminine shout filled the room.

"Secal deit rethegot!"

The thug was almost out the door, when the spell finally hit. The thug let out a "Whoa!" and face planted right into the glass exit door. He slowly slid down until his head hit the floor.

The same voice that said the two spells earlier uttered a third and final one.

"Sthgil no!

With that, all of the lights turned on inside of the grocery. Scared shoppers emerged from their hiding spots and took a look around for the thugs that had plagued them just a few moments before. They were surprised to see that most of the thugs had been knocked out rather brutally, yet effectively.

Percy, Zatanna, Margret went about their business though. The two teenagers tried to pay for their food, but their elder simply waved them off. She thanked them for their heroic actions and for giving her an amazing story to tell to her grandchildren.

Percy and Zatanna gave the elderly lady a smile and they grabbed their bagged food and made their way out of the store.

The two teenagers made it back and talked about how awesome the two were back in the store. Zatanna was quick to compliment Percy's quick thinking and impressive display of power with his shield. In return, Percy told Zatanna that her magic was awesome, especially considering the fact he'd never seen it in action before.

Eventually, Zatanna and Percy made it back to her home. The two quickly gave Zatara the ingredients and he was quick to ready dinner. The meal itself was uneventful with not much chit chat. Probably because the meal was so delicious.

"So how was the trip?" Zatara said as he finished the last of the food on his plate.

"It was good Dad!" Zatanna said cheerfully "We stopped a robbery."

Zatara was drinking his water and when Zatanna said that, he began to choke on it. The elder magician coughed a bit and took a second to recover.

"You did what?!" Zatara said angrily.

"It's exactly what it sounds like Dad" Zatanna said with an eye roll "We stopped a robbery."

"Don't roll your eyes at me young lady Zatara said as he scolded his daughter"I told you not to go get into trouble."

"And you!" He said as he looked at Percy "I told you to keep her out of trouble."

Percy shook his head "With all due respect sir, what were we supposed to do? Just sit there and let the store get robbed?"

"You should've waited for the authorities!" Zatara said angrily.

"People could've gotten hurt Giovanni" Percy said angrily, but Percy quickly calmed himself "And I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened knowing I could have done something."

Percy stood up from his chair and pushed it in "Just because your daughter was there doesn't mean your judgement should change. Zatanna was heroic in every sense of the world. If anything she should have a spot on the Team."

"Absolutely not!" Zatara said as he glared at Percy.

Percy just shrugged his shoulders "If you say so. I'm sure you'll come around to it eventually though."

Percy then moved to leave but he quickly turned around "Thank you for the meal Giovanni, it was great. And Zatanna, you're always welcome to join the Team."

With that, Percy headed to the front door and closed it slowly. Leaving behind the two magicians for their dinner.

"Dad?" Zatanna said as she looked at her father "What exactly is the Team?"

"Oh Sindella help me…" Zatara said with a groan.

* * *

 _Mount Justice; August 8th; 15:46 EDT_

Percy was inside of Mount Justice currently going over some files. He was currently reading up a little bit on notable hitmen who had taken up residence in Gotham. After a few narrow searches, Percy had limited his search to two notable figures, Deathstroke and Deadshot. The pair were expert shots with Deathstroke barely behind Deadshot. Both were dangerous targets, but the fact remained someone wanted the mayor dead. He'd have to follow up with Batman and Robin later.

" _Recoginzed: Green Arrow A-08. Recognized Artemis B-08"_

Percy glanced over toward the Zeta Beam teleporter and he raised an eyebrow. Eventually, two green glad archers were present and now standing in the Cave. A smile lit up Percy's face and he wiped a hand through the holo-screen, closing the file for later.

Percy and the archers met in the middle.

"Hey G.A." Percy said as he extended his hand. With a nod the two heroes shook.

Percy then turned to Artemis, "So the old arrow finally decided to let you join up?"

"Yeah he did" Artemis replied with a smile "Took him long enough."

"I'm standing right here ya know?" Oliver replied crankily.

Percy and Artemis let out a laugh. Percy then moved close to Artemis with his arms open for a hug. The archer opened up her arms as well and the two embraced in a nice hug. After a few seconds the two broke off.

"It's good to see you again Artemis" Percy said with a smile.

"Likewise" The Archer grinned.

"Wait you guys know each other?" Green Arrow asked "I thought this was your first time meeting the Team?"

Artemis moved to answer but Percy answered for her, "I was out in Gotham patrolling one night and Artemis helped me out. Purely accidental, but we stayed in touch. You've been holding out on us G.A."

The elder Archer laughed, "Yeah well, I wanted to make sure I did things right. Especially with what happened with Roy and everything."

Percy shook his head in understanding. Robin, KF, and Aqualad had filled him in about the fourth member of the proteges who went awol after what happened at the Hall of Justice. In Percy's opinion, Roy was acting like a brat. If Percy threw a fit every time something didn't go his way, well… he would've been eaten or vaporized a long time ago.

"Where's the rest of the Team?" Artemis said with a bit of excitement in her voice.

"They're getting back from their beach day right now" Percy said "We can met them if you want?"

Artemis nodded her head, "That would be so awesome."

Percy was about to head out with Artemis but the Zeta Beam teleporter went off again.

" _Recognized Batman A-02"_ in a flash of yellowish light the Caped Crusader was in the Cave.

Percy heard Artemis gulp next to her and he turned his head toward her.

"You alright ?" He mouthed quietly.

"Yeah just nervous" she replied back.

"Hey GA" Percy said to the archer, "Do you think you could show Artemis to lounge and introduce her to the Team? I think they'll be a bit more at ease with a new face if they see you with her."

Green Arrow nodded his head and directed Artemis toward the longue. Percy offered her a warm smile in return and the young archer gave him a nod back.

"Batman a word" Percy said as he turned around.

Batman gave him a nod and Percy pulled up the window of Deadshot.

"I was following up on the shooter who went after the Gotham Mayor. GCPD Forensics there found .50 BMG bullets on the scene, which matches up with the favored weapon of one Floyd Lawton."

Batman analyzed the data in front of him, including the bullet casings as well as the reports from Forensics.

"Anybody could have used .50 BMg bullets though. How can you be sure it was him?"

"When I was pursuing him with Artemis, he shot her arrow out of the sky like it was nothing. There's only two snipers in the world that could hit a shot like that, Deadshot and Deathstroke. But Deathstroke was in Star City, at least if Arrow's report was correct."

Batman stared at Percy for a few seconds before turning back to reanalyze the data. The Bat quickly pulled up Green Arrow's report and he quickly skimmed over it. Finally, the Bat closed the file and turned back toward Percy.

"Any ideas on how to capture him?"

Percy thought to himself for a moment, "Well if I remember correctly, Lawton has a young daughter who he tries to visit regularly. However, his visits are random and scattered. We could go about it on a stake out or fake an injury to her. Lawton would come running that way. But I don't think faking an injury to a small child will look to favorably on us."

Batman stared at Percy. Percy was expecting the Bat to give him a reason to say why his plan wouldn't work, but instead, he was met with something else.

"Good job" Batman said with a tiny grin "The League will get a few members to stake out Lawton. He is a dangerous criminal that I don't want any of the Team near."

A cheesy grin was on Percy's face, it wasn't everyday that Batman smiled after all.

"I will admit, your detective skills are well above what I expected" Batman continued "From finding points with our recent android problems as well as identifying Lawton as the shooter. Any reason as to why you're so devoted to detective work now?"

Percy knew Batman was trying to dig something up on him. He knew that the Bat didn't know much about him, other than the fact Percy aligned with good. It made sense why the World's Greatest Detective would want to know more.

Percy gave a small smile, "A good friend of mine used to believe knowledge was power. I didn't believe it when I was younger, but I get it now. The more things you know, the more people you can save."

"An admirable approach" Batman replied "Your friend was very smart."

"Yeah she was" Percy said quietly.

At that moment, the rest of the Team entered back into the Mission Room. They were dressed in their mission attire and they were all chatting with their newest teammate. For the most part, Artemis seemed to be getting along well with her new teammates. M'gann seemed to be clinging to Artemis, and Percy could only guess that the Martian had been in desperate need for some girl time. Now if only Percy could convince Zatara to let Zatanna join.

Once the Team had regrouped, Batman, Green Arrow, and Red Tornado began to brief the team on a scientist who had been abducted. However, before they got to far, the familiar voice of the Zeta Beam teleporter acted up again.

"The Wallman is here! Let's get this party started!"

At that moment, Kid Flash tripped over his belongings with his beach ball bouncing between Batman and Red Tornado.

Percy leaned down toward Robin who was standing next to him, "Think you can get me the footage of that from the Cave security?"

Robin let out a cackle, "Dude you know I can."

Percy held out his fist and the younger boy gave him a fist bump in return.

"Wallman huh?" Artemis said catching the red head's attention "I love the uniform. What exactly are your powers again?"

"Uhh who is this?" KF said as he looked between Aquald Lad and Superboy.

"This is Artemis" Percy introduced "You're new teammate and Green Arrow's new protege."

"Well what happened to the old one?!"

Almost as if on cue, the Zeta Beam teleporter acted up again. Percy rolled his eyes. Who could it be now.

" _Recognized: Speedy B-07"_

Percy watched as a boy about his age strolled into the the Cave. He had hair as red as Wally's and he wore a domino mask like Robin. Everything about him screamed arrogance and Percy had to do everything in his power to stop himself from rolling his eyes.

"Well for starters, he doesn't go by Speedy anymore" Roy announced "Call me Red Arrow."

That did it for Percy. He rolled his eyes at the boy's knock off name of Green Arrow.

"Roy…" Oliver said as he moved forward "You look..."

"Replaceable"

"It's not like that. You told me you were going solo."

"So why waste time finding a sub?" Roy asked harshly as he looked at Artemis "Can she even use that bow?"

Artemis stepped up to Roy, unwilling to back down "Yes she can."

"We have always wanted you on the Team my friend." Aqualad said as he moved forward "We have no quota on archers."

"And even if we did, you know who'd we pick" Wally added.

"Watch it Baywatch" Artemis said "I'm here to stay."

Roy turned to leave but Percy stopped him before he could, "Why are you here Roy? You wouldn't have stopped by to show off your wardrobe change. Unless you're that insecure about how you look."

Roy turned around and grit his teeth at the the leader of the Team. Meanwhile, Robin was off to the side whispering burn about the red archer.

"And who are you again?" Roy said as he looked up to face Percy.

"I'm the guy who didn't throw a bitch fit when he didn't get what he wanted. Now why are you here Roy? Cause if you're not gonna be useful and just spite our new teammate, you can leave. Or we can have Superboy here show you the way out."

With that Roy glanced over at the Boy of Steel who had just cracked his knuckles and glared at Roy.

"Ohh double burn!" Robin whispered behind him.

Roy growled and pulled up a profile on the holo-computer.

"This is Doctor Serling Roquette. An expert in nanotechnology who was kidnapped by the League of Shadows until last night."

"Until last night?" M'gann asked.

Roy didn't acknowledge M'gann "She's currently stashed inside Happy Harbor High. The Shadows want her because she created an experimental new nano tech called the Fog. It can eat through anything, concrete, steel you name it. And it's only goal is to take information."

"You brought this to the Team" Batman said coldly "It's their mission now."

Roy let out a hmph and as he walked past Percy, he banged into him, clashing their shoulders together.

"Don't mess it up." Roy advised before vanishing in the Zeta Beam.

"Wally go get dressed. I'm tired of you looking like a member of Bay Watch" Percy instructed.

"I am not Baywatch!"

* * *

 _Gotham City; August 9th; 1:16 EDT_

The mission went off without a hitch in Percy's opinion. They encountered a few problems when Artemis' sister, Chesire, showed up, but they warded her off. The Fog almost took out a Wayne Tech building but Doctor Roquette's virus was programmed just in time to shut down the Fog. All in all, it was a good mission. A little rough around the edges with Artemis and her new teammates, but still good.

Now, Percy was Zeta Beaming to Gotham City. He wanted to check in on Artemis and maybe even entice her into doing stake out with him on Floyd Lawton's home.

Finally, Percy found himself sitting in a phone booth, but before he left, he heard the familiar voice of one Roy Harper just outside speaking to someone.

"Still, I'm sure G.A. and Bats had a reason for lying, so your cover's safe. But I warn you: do not hurt my friends." Roy growled.

With that, Percy heard a bowstring snap and the subsequent zipping away. Percy stepped out of the Zeta Beam teleporter to see Artemis standing in the alley way with her shoulders hunched.

"You okay?" Percy asked.

"What is it with you people always scaring me?" Artemis said as she let out a deep breath "It's like you guys have no sense of privacy."

"In my defense, I was coming to check on you and see how your first day went."

Artemis let out a huff and placed her bow and arrow back into her quiver.

"It was okay" Artemis said "But I won't lie, the mind link really messed with me."

"Oh really? Percy said with a grin "Does this make you remember anything?'

"Mmm...that boy." Percy said as he faked a feminine.

Artemis laughed and moved forward and slapped Percy on the shoulder, "Whatever, it's not like he said anything about it."

"Connor is a man of few words" Percy said with a shrug.

Artemis and Percy both laughed for a few seconds until they got quiet again.

"Think I can interest you in a late night stake out?" Percy asked.

"Only if you buy us food beforehand. I'm starving." Artemis replied.

Percy rolled his eyes "Only two missions together and you're already making me buy you food."

Artemis just laughed and Percy moved closer to Artemis, until he wrapped his arm around her.

"What are you doing?"

"Well unless you can move fast through the air, we need to hurry. Big Belly Burger closes at 1:30."

"Fine if you say so" Artemis said with a groan.

Percy grinned "Better clench up Legolas."

With that, Percy leaped up with Artemis onto the rooftop and toward the nearest Big Belly Burger.

* * *

 _ **... and scene. Well everyone that is chapter 4 of Together and I had a lot of fun writing it.**_

 _ **1) I really didn't want to write out the Team's fight against Amazo as well as the whole Fog mission. You guys have adamantly requested that I not do that so I respected you wishes.**_

 _ **2) Percy and Zatanna have finally met! I was not going to wait around and take forever to bring Zatanna into the fold. She's too great a character for that. I hoped to give you guys a small, yet good action sequence inside of the super market. I know it's not very conventional, but it's better then just copying and pasting the old fight scenes against Amazo, Cheshire, and the Fog.**_

 _ **3)I am going to try and incorproate members of the Justice League into this story. We're gonna see a little bit of Green Lantern, Hawk Girl, Flash, Wonder Woman, and many more! I always felt that the show never did Justice (HA PUN) incorporating other leaguers.**_

 _ **4) Percy does not like Roy. He thinks he's a jerk and he's no better than Lightning Thief Clarisse. An ongoing theme will occur with Percy not getting along with Roy.**_

 _ **5) Percy is working on his detective skills. As a demigod with removed ADHD and Dsylexia, it's easier for Percy to focus, learn, and connect things that would be hard to tell.**_

 _ **6) There will be more action in the next chapter, I promise. I just had to mix it up and not copy word for word from Young Justice. It's hard thinking of major plot lines which are entirely made up, but I promise you'll get one of those next chapter.**_

 _ **7) Percy seemed awfully chummy with Artemis and Zatanna... I wonder who he'll pick? Maybe one, maybe the other, maybe none! But definitely not both. If you think this is one of those stories, you are going to be awfully disappointed.**_

 _ **Alright everyone that's it for now. Please follow/favorite/ and review if you enjoyed!**_

 _ **This is son44 signing off. Until next time folks, and happy reading.**_


	5. Sands of Time

**And we're back. Author's note at the bottom.**

* * *

 **Bialya; September 4th; 6;27**

Wally West wasn't sure where he was exactly. He knew he was in a desert, more specifically a shack within a desert, along with a girl he had found passed out in the sand. He was no stranger to abnormal. As the protege to the Flash, abnormal was apart of his everyday life. However, this wasn't Central City, and this didn't make sense.

It was still dark out when he had done his perimeter sweep. The surrounding area was safe enough, but he knew that as soon as this girl woke up they would hit the road.

Wally studied the sleeping girl before him... in a non-creepy sort of way. Her tan skin went well together with her blonde hair. However, the most interesting thing about her was the Green Arrow ensemble she was wearing. The last Wally had checked, Green Arrow's only protege was one of his best friends, Roy Harper.

However, something was wrong, but Wally just couldn't place it. He remembered talking with Dick and Roy about how they were excited to get together with Kaldur and become official members of the league in the coming weeks.

But… that didn't seem right?

Wally remembered something, but it was like a dream. He knew it was good and he could recall that it _was_ good, but he couldn't remember the specifics.

He groaned. He was so not feeling the aster right now.

Wait? Aster? Why did that sound vaguely familiar and annoying?

He didn't get a chance to contemplate it any further as the girl in the shack with him gave a groan.

"Hey! Beautiful! Wake up." Wally said gently.

The girl's eyes opened and she instantly groaned. A hand went straight to her head, probably nursing the same headache he had had when he woke up himself. Finally, she looked to Wally and he tried to offer her a calm, comforting smile.

The girl scrambled backwards, frightened. He really had to work on his smile apparently.

"Hey! Whoa, whoa, it's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm one of the good guys" Wally said as he rose to his feet "You know, Kid Flash!"

The girl continued to eye him skeptically, "Seen Kid Flash on TV. He doesn't wear black."

Wally glanced down. She had him there.

"Uh, I'm a little unclear on that myself." He glanced back toward the girl "What about you? Green Arrow fixation? Can I get a 'you have failed this city!'?"

The girl ignored his joke and glanced downward, horror etched on her face.

"Who put me in this!?"

Yikes. This was going to be more difficult than he thought. Maybe it would just be easier to run away.

"Wow I am not touching that with a ten foot…"

No! Bad Wally. Don't antagonize the archer... or archeress?

"So! Uh… you know how to use that bow?" Wally asked, trying to dodge her fury.

She took a step forward and no longer had her back against the wall. Good. That was progress.

"Yeah" she said quietly "My dad taught me."

Realization then hit her like a train "Dad! He must have done this! Another one of his _stupid_ tests."

"What kind of test?" Wally asked.

The girl looked back to Wally, "He probably wants me to kill you."

Wally's eyes got wide. However, before they could say anything else, they heard the faint sound of something falling through the sky. Without thinking Wally grabbed the girl's hand and picked her up bridal style. He then took off at super speed. If he hadn't... they would've been blown to hell.

He spared a glance backwards, only to see an entire amour battalion, consisting of tanks and humvees chasing after them across the desert sand. His eyes widened and he picked up the pace. No way in hell would he even get them the chance to hurt him or the girl in his arms. The girl tried to turn around and fire an arrow but he was quick to dismiss that idea.

"Sorry! They have bigger arrows." Wally teased "Oh also! What's your name? And what was that about wanting to kill me?"

* * *

 **Later that Evening…**

* * *

Robin laid on his stomach in the Bialyan sand as he spied on the mysterious camp that was in front of him. He didn't know what was inside of the various, spread out tents, but he knew it was their mission.

Their.

A word that Robin wasn't quite used to yet. But apparently he was part of a team. Technically _the_ Team. The most frustrating thing was that while he remembered some of them, he didn't remember all of them.

Wally and Kaldur; he knew they were on the team. His best friend and a long time friend who had been doing the hero gig for almost as long as he had. He could recall their first team up, the day he told Wally his secret identity, and the first time Kaldur ever stepped foot in the Batcave.

The rest Robin could barely remember. He knew there was Superboy, a clone of Superman who went by the name Connor Kent. He knew there was Artemis Crock, Green Arrow's "niece" and protege, and Miss Martian, Martian Manhunter's actual niece who went by the name M'gann M'orzz.

Lastly, their was their leader, Percy Jackson.

Robin didn't know why he was their leader. He knew he was the oldest, but he hadn't heard of a hero by the name of Perseus in his whole life. He might have only been thirteen years old, but he was Robin, Batman's protege. _He_ was supposed to lead the team, not Percy.

However, that didn't matter right now. What mattered was figuring out what was inside the tents, finding the rest of his teammates, and figuring out who's torture screams were coming from the facility below.

Robin was about to make a break for the facility when he heard a pair of rapidly approaching footsteps behind him. The Boy Wonder sprung up and grabbed a Bat-a-rang from his utility belt and prepared to throw.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" A familiar voice called out.

Robin let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, "Man it is good to see you KF."

Kid Flash, with a smile on his face, came to a hard stop and put down the girl in green he had been caring. Meanwhile, Miss Martian floated down and landed softly beside them.

Robin nodded at the group and glanced at the rest, "Looks like we're missing Kaldur, SB, and Percy."

"Uh who?" Artemis asked.

"Aqualad? What is he doing in a desert?" Wally questioned "And SB? Percy? You're not ringing any bells Rob."

"No he's right" M'gann agreed "Our teammates. Connor is Superboy, and Percy goes by Perseus. He's our team leader."

"Team? What team!?" Artemis asked "I don't remember _any_ of you people."

"It's- it's hard to explain" Robin said "I don't know if I can explain it myself because I just have a blank. I can't remember anything since… maybe April?"

The group looked stunned.

"Well… what month is it now?" Artemis questioned.

Robin tapped his holo-computer and the remnants of the Team turned to the Boy Wonder. His eyes squinted as he looked at the computer.

"If this is right… then we're in the middle of September."

"September!?" Artemis almost shrieked.

"Is it by chance the 21st?" Wally joked.

Artemis punched his arm, "Now is not the time Kid Idiot."

Despite the situation they were in, Robin tried his best not to laugh. Leave it to Wally to drain the tension from the room.

M'gann slapped a hand to her head, "Hello Megan! I can make a mindscape! I can repair our memories using my telepathic powers!"

"Are you sure it will work?" Robin asked.

"Yeah" Wally agreed "I don't want my mind to get flayed."

M'gann nodded her head, "It should. I can recall all our memories from the past sixth months and we can put it all together. Figure out why we're here, what we're meant to do, and find everyone else."

"Then do it Ms. M." Robin ordered "Sooner we're out of here the better."

With that, M'gann's eyes began to turn green and the rest of the Team had their memories thrust upon them.

* * *

 _Your mission was simple, observe and report._

 _Find your own little spitfire, one that won't let you get away with nothing._

 _Big Belly Burger closes at 1:30._

 _Guess they were right about you three. You aren't ready._

 _We're going to Project KR, it's down on Sub-Level 52._

 _This Team thing… might just work out._

 _We picked the right guy to lead._

 _Mom!_

 _Stay put. This is league business._

 _It's simple. Get on board or get out of the way._

 _Batman needs a Team who can operate on the sly._

 _Hello Megan!_

 _You're overwhelmed. Freeze was underwhelmed. Why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?_

 _Then I accept the burden, until you are ready to lift it from my shoulders._

 _The Wallman is here!_

 _Today's the day._

* * *

The proteges gasped back into reality, and Robin fell to a knee as six months worth of forgotten memories came surging back.

He remembered everything now. Project Cadmus, Roy quitting, the fight against Mister Twister and Amazo, their missions to the Tower of Fate and Santa Prisca. In short, M'gann's mindscape had worked.

He remembered why Batman had sent them here now. The Dark Knight wanted them to investigate a power surge, something that should not have occurred in the middle of the Biyalian desert. He remembered the drop in, Percy's orders… and then nothing. Even with the help of M'gann's mindscape he was drawing a blank.

The Team had been attacked, and whatever had managed to overpower three meta-teens, a Martian, an Atlantean, and two highly trained humans, was not to be treated lightly. However, the bright side was that there were few criminals who _could_ pull off such a feat. And just by examining the facts, Robin had a good idea of what they were up against.

There was no way they had been beaten back by being overpowered. Percy, Connor, and Kaldur were more than strong enough to fight off powerhouses by themselves, and the rest of the Team could more than hold their own. And unless they had seven brutes who consecutively knocked them all out via head trauma, then it couldn't be it.

And with that, the options of what had beaten them became exponentially limited. If Dick had to guess, it was more than likely someone who had powers or tools that could affect the mind. After all, it would certainly explain the headaches that every member seemed to have.

"Alright guys I have plan" Robin said aloud as the members of the Team circled up around him, "We need to get into that camp, free whoever is being tortured, and shut down this operation on the sly."

"Yeah that's all well and good" Wally said beside him "But how do we stop them? We were at full strength last time and we couldn't take whoever was in there."

"And we need to find Connor, Kaldur, and Percy" M'gann added in "They could be anywhere."

"Or they could be dead" Artemis stated flatly.

The group shot her a look and the archer raised her hands in defense, "What? I'm just trying to be realistic."

Robin shook his head and ignored the comment, "Either way we're down three heavy hitters so we'll need to coordinate and move fast. We don't have time for mess ups, especially if we're against what I think we are."

"Which would be?" M'gann asked.

"Probably some kind of telepath, or someone who can alter our mental states" Robin noted.

"Which would explain the headaches and memory loss" Wally deduced.

"Exactly" Robin agreed "We have one shot at this because no matter how incompetent bad guys are, if you give them a second chance to kill us, they'll take it."

Robin then turned to M'gann, "If they have a psychic, you're our best bet at taking them out. We're counting on you."

M'gann looked nervous, but she put on a brave face and nodded head regardless. Robin didn't show it on his face, but he was worried for M'gann. Her emotions tended to get in the way of tasks, and if she froze up at the site or mention of their missing teammates, they would be in trouble.

Regardless, they had to push on. For the sake of their teammates. For the sake of mission…

He quickly snapped himself out of his thoughts and looked back to Wally and Artemis.

"It's going to be our job to take out the rest of the goons and whoever else gets in our way, but if you find SB, Aqualad, or Perseus focus on getting them free. The more dogs we have in the fight, the better the chance we walk away from it."

The group nodded their heads, signifying their agreement to the plan. Robin stood and the rest followed. Artemis, pulled her bow from her quiver along with an arrow and took off to the right side of the camp while Kid Flash slipped his goggles over his eyes and took off for the left. Miss Martian shot up into the air and went invisible, presumably searching for their psychic foe.

Robin took off in a sprint toward the first tent. He heard the mumble of patrolling guards and he slipped behind a box and melted into the shadows, eavesdropping on their conversation as they passed.

"Any word of the targets?" the first asked with his heavy Biyalian accent.

"None" the second answered, "Probably dead in the desert."

"Then we're gonna look for them until we find the bodies" the first said with a groan "They won't stop until they have the rest of them."

Robin's eyes narrowed. The Biyalians _had_ someone, maybe multiple someones. He had to call it in.

Via the mental link, Robin reached out.

 _Robin to the Team. I have confirmation that the Biyalians have some of our people in house. Not sure who, but they have them. Free who you can ASAP._

A chorus of acknowledgements came in and Robin went on the prowl again. He stayed low and stuck to whatever shadows he could find, just as Batman taught him years ago.

As he passed by another patrol unnoticed, a new cry of pain ring out. The Boy Wonder adjusted his path and began to approach the tent where the sound was emitted from. When he got closer, he could see whisps of light coming from the bottom flaps of the tent. He approached quietly, and peered through a hole in the tent tarp.

On the inside, he could see two of his missing teammates tied to some type of torture device. Percy and Connor's arms and legs were strapped to metal bars that held them in place. Currently, Connor was the one being tortured. Arcs of electricity were coursing through the Boy of Steel, who gave out a feral roar in response. Meanwhile, Percy was suspended next to him. The elder teenagers head was slumped downward, and wisps of smoke were coming off his body.

Robin reached out in the mind link again.

 _I have eyes on Percy and Connor. Need back up ASAP and a mind restoration for Connor. He didn't have memories six months ago… so I think he's gone feral._

 _Roger that_ M'gann answered _I'm on my way._

 _Wally. Artemis. Try and get an ID on our mind-flayer. If you can take him down, then do it. But only if you're certain._

Robin paid attention to Wally and Artemis confirming his orders, but tuned out their banter after. Now wasn't the time, not when their teammates were in trouble.

After a moment, he saw Miss Martian appear beside him and he gave her a quick nod of acknowledgement. He pulled a flashbang from his utility belt, pulled the pin, and tossed it under the tent flap. They waited a second for the bang. No more than a second or two later, the flash grenade went off and the two heroes rushed in.

Three thugs were covering their eyes and crying out in pain during their breach. Robin quickly engaged the pair on the right of the tent while M'gann went for the lone solider who had been operating the torture controls.

With a leap, Robin launched a punch into the first soldiers's helmet-less head. The soldier crumpled to the ground and Robin quickly advanced on the still disoriented second solider. With a sweeping leg kick, the Boy Wonder knocked him to the ground, and a swift punch to the man's throat left him incapacitated and gargling for air.

Normally, he wasn't one to brutally take down his opponents. He instead preferred to tease and torment the villains he fought with wit and humor. If they were going to commit crime, why couldn't he make them want to pull their hair out from frustration first? However, now was one of the rare times he wasn't in the mood for jokes. These men had taken his friends and tortured them for who knows how long. They didn't deserve his mercy.

When he turned to see how M'gann was doing, he saw that she had already freed Connor and had moved on to Percy. Meanwhile, the Boy of Steel was on his knees and his hands were massaging his temples, more than likely trying to recover from the mind shattering headache that the Team had had that very morning.

Robin approached M'gann and using the lock pick he kept inside his glove, he freed Percy from his restraints. He and Miss Martian each grabbed him by the arms and lowered him down into the sand.

"Hey buddy. Hey." Robin said as he placed him down and leant him back against a crate. "Look at me, you're gonna be okay. We're gonna fix you up and get you out of here."

Percy barely looked up, and began to speak something Robin could barely make out.

"...eo… whe….e's Annab...h" Percy mumbled "…ank and Ha…."

Miss Martian put a hand on Percy's forehead and frowned, "He's burning up. We need to get out of here."

Robin's eyes narrowed behind his domino mask. "Agreed, but we still need to stay on mission and find our energy source and Kaldur. Then we're home free."

"That's easy enough" Connor said as he had finally stood up. He pointed behind Robin "It's right there."

Robin quickly turned around and followed Connor's finger. The device, whatever it was, was a large metal ball that was almost taller than him. The center contained a small circle made of red, and it had a few purple dots on it. It made revering sounds, and the purple would flash to when it did, almost as if it was alive.

"SB break it loose." Robin ordered. He then called out into the mental link _Artemis. KF. Any word on Kaldur or our mind-flayer?_

 _None on the mind-flayer._ Wally's voice said back, _We took out some goons but a few armored cars got away. They turned tail and ran before could we lay the hurt on them._

 _But good news is we have Kaldur._ Artemis said as she jumped in to the conversation _He was passed out in the desert not far from here. He's dehydrated and mumbling. We need to get to the Bio-ship ASAP._

 _Good. Then we did our job._ Robin said as he gave a sigh of relief. _Let's go home._

* * *

 **Happy Harbor; September 9th; 3:47**

It had been five days since their mission into the hostile territory that was the country of Bialya and life had begun to return to normal for the Team. The mission, by definition, had been a success. Get in, find out whatever the power source was, acquire it if they could, destroy it if they couldn't, get out, and most importantly, don't die. There had been some hiccups along the road, but overall M'gann M'orzz thought the mission had gone well.

The Team had been recovering well from her mental tampering with their memories. Connecting shards and broken pieces of the mind could be dangerous and unpredictable, even for the most skilled Martians. However, dealing with the Team's had not been too difficult. They were young, and young minds were always the easiest to mend. They were open and more susceptible for change than adults were. However, while it had gone well for most of them. It had not gone as smoothly for their team leader.

Percy was 19 years old, firmly on the edge of adulthood. From what M'gann had gathered about his personal life, and it wasn't much, it hadn't been pretty. Percy had been alone for most of his life, and did not even have a high school diploma to his name. He had found work at a diner in Washington DC, the only place that would hire someone with such a poor resume, and he had been living paycheck to paycheck. But to M'gann, it didn't make sense.

Percy Jackson, the man they had chosen to be their team leader, was _smart._ He had proven it time and time again through the rigorous hours he had dedicated to working on the Holo-Computer in Mount Justice. It wasn't uncommon that when Connor and M'gann left for school in the morning, they would find Percy fast asleep in a chair he had pulled into the Holo-Room after he worked late into the night on a case. He would collaborate with the top minds in the league, asking for their seasoned advice.

Sometimes, M'gann wondered how Percy was even real. He was as diligent as Batman, as steadfast as Wonder Woman, almost as skilled as Black Canary, and maybe most importantly, he inspired hope the same way Superman could. And not that M'gann would ever admit it out loud, but he had rugged good looks that would make guys and girls squeal with excitement.

With all those factors, it lead M'gann to a question that she had struggled mightily to answer. How could Percy Jackson, the sweet, tenacious, caring, intelligent, strong, man that he was, fall through the cracks and have such a horrible life. It didn't make sense to M'gann.

But once she had restored his mind via her mindscape, she gained a piece to the puzzle.

She didn't see much that she hadn't already known about. She saw their fights against Amazo and the Fog, their team bonding session on the beach, his trip to recruit Artemis and his invitation to Zatanna Zatara to join the Team, and the many meals he shared with the Team in the kitchen. However, the real kicker had been the small fragment of new information she had seen.

She saw a blonde woman with piercing grey eyes, lightly tanned skin, and honey blonde hair, curled like a princess's. The woman was beautiful, and had a natural glow to her that would make the most high end super models jealous of her. However, maybe the most beautiful thing about her was the lively smile that graced her face in the memory and the way her eyes twinkled with joy. M'gann deduced that the woman had meant something to Percy and more than likely was named Annabeth. Percy had muttered the name when she and Robin had released him from his torture restraints in Bialya, but she wasn't entirely sure that it was her.

One thing she did know however, was that Percy had not been the same since they had returned from their mission. Even after her mindscape, he seemed reserved and quiet, preferring to retreat to his room instead of spending time with her and Connor as they were the only full time occupants of the Cave. She had asked Artemis to reach out to him as Percy seemed to have a soft spot for the archer, but even she had not gotten a response.

That's why she now sat with Connor on the green couches inside of the Cave, and the pair discussed what to do.

"I'm not entirely sure what the big deal is" Connor said as he leaned back into the couch, "It's Percy we're talking about. Just give him time to shake it off."

M'gann sighed, "That's exactly why I'm worried. This is _Percy_ we're talking about. It's been five days since we got back and he's still... being distant. Something is wrong, and we need to talk to him."

Connor massaged the bridge of his nose, "Fine, we can talk to him. I'm not sure how useful it's going to be, but we can."

M'gann smiled softly, "Thank you Connor."

"So when do we hold this intervention?"

"I'm not sure" M'gann said with a slight frown "Percy never came back last night and the Zeta-Log said it dropped him off in New York City, but knowing him and his powers, he could be anywhere on the Eastern Seaboard."

It was almost as if Fate had been listening to M'gann's words because as she did, the Zeta-Beam recognition called out.

 **Recognized: Perseus B-05**

Connor and M'gann stood up from their spots and perched themselves in the walkway between the training area and the bedrooms. Percy would have to walk through them in order to get to his room, and there was no way that M'gann was going to let that happen. However, when Percy rounded the corner, M'gann was tempted to let him walk right by.

Percy looked like a mess. He had bags under his eyes, probably from a lack of sleep and the clothes he was wearing were covered in grass stains. As he got closer, M'gann could smell the alcohol on him. Where ever Percy had been and whatever he had been doing, probably wasn't good.

"Percy." Connor said as their leader approached them.

Percy, who had been looking at the floor snapped his head up at the mention of his name. "Oh hey Connor. Hey M'gann. Did you guys need something?"

"We did" M'gann said "We need to talk."

"About?" Percy replied "Because whatever it is I'm sure Red Tornado or Black Canary could..."

"We need to talk about you Percy" Connor said harshly "I don't know what's been up with you, but you have issues. Ever since we got back to Bialya you've been flighty."

"Have not" Percy answered, the irritation rising in his voice "I'm allowed to come and go as I please, both as team leader and as a legal adult."

Connor snorted "Bullshit."

M'gann shot Connor a look before turning back to Percy "Percy things haven't been... normal. You have been avoiding us, and you smell like alcohol. Please tell us what's wrong?"

"I don't have to tell you anything." Percy said harshly "Now leave me alone."

He pushed past Connor and M'gann and began to make his way toward the showers. Percy was fuming. However, M'gann was not going to let it continue.

"I know about Annabeth!"

That stopped Percy cold in his tracks.

He turned around slowly, rage etched onto his face. "What did you just say?"

"I... know about Annabeth?" M'gann said, but Percy began to stalk toward her.

Her team leader got in her face, "How do you know that name!"

Connor then stepped in and put an arm between her and Percy, "Back off Percy. She just said a name."

Percy's head turned to Connor's "You don't get it." Percy spat "She was, she was my..."

His voice had begun to crack and he moved away from Connor and M'gann and his knees buckled beneath him. He began to fall and he would've hit the ground if not for M'gann's quick reaction with her psychic powers. She levitated Percy in the air until Connor put an arm around him to support his weight. They quickly maneuvered to the couch where Connor sat Percy down. Once he was settled and he regained his composure, M'gann and Connor sat on opposite sides of him.

"Percy, please." M'gann said as she placed a hand on his " _Talk_ to us."

He took a deep breath in through his nose, and exhaled through his mouth.

"When we were in Bialya, you said that whoever attacked us repressed our memories from the last six months. Well... six months ago, I wasn't in a great spot" Percy said weakly.

Connor pushed for more, "What do you mean?"

Percy sighed, "Six months ago, I was depressed. I could barely function in my day to day life. I was useless, and I didn't know what to do. My life was so... empty."

M'gann tightened her grip on his hand, "It's okay Percy. Just because you were depressed doesn't make you any less of person. You're an amazing person."

"What caused you to spiral?" Connor said bluntly "Did that Annabeth chick breakup with you?"

Percy closed his eyes and looked down, and M'gann shot him a dirty look.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it Percy. We understand." M'gann said as she tried to put him at ease.

Percy exhaled sharply from his nose, "No... no. You guys deserve an answer."

Their team leader took a second to collect himself and M'gann could see how horrible he looked. This wasn't the fun, confident Percy she knew. This was a Percy who was torn apart by guilt and in his grief, he had lost himself.

"I had friends, family... someone I used to love." Percy let out in a whisper.

M'gann's heart sank, but it was Connor who spoke "...Had?"

His eyes stayed locked on the ground, "They're dead."

She tried to keep her voice soft, "Was it an accident?"

"No, they were taken from me."

Connor frowned lightly, "How long ago?"

Percy picked his head up and looked at the Boy of Steel, "There are times where it feels like yesterday, ya know?" Percy began to get teary eyed and his voice softened "S-sometimes it feels like a million years ago."

Neither the Martian or Kryptonian said anything, but they didn't have to. Percy spoke again.

"You know? If you asked me once I would've told you I was just like everyone else. I only really gave a shit about my friends and family, and I was only a hero so that I could protect them."

M'gann and Connor looked at Percy.

"But when I lost them...everything changed. I thought that, I became something different."

M'gann frowned, "What did you become?"

He shook his head again, "I wasn't sure... but last night, I had a little chat with Annabeth. I sat by her grave and I realized something. I hate being a _hero._ "

"But why?" Connor asked beside him, "We help people. We make lives better."

"You do" Percy conceded "But I've been doing this a long time Connor, and I lost my friends, family, and the love of my life because of it. You either die a hero or live longer than the people you love. And at 19, I somehow managed to do the later."

M'gann hadn't considered that. She had no idea what she would do if any of her teammates or Uncle J'onn died. Even though it had only been two short months, she had no idea what she would do without her teammates. They had sacrificed life and limb for one another, but to see them all dead? M'gann shuddered. She would rather be dead herself.

"So then the telepath's mental attacked brought you back to this shit place you were in mentally" Connor deduced.

Percy nodded, "It feels like it happened yesterday. I can still see the life leaving her eyes and her taking her last breath."

M'gann finally grabbed Percy's hand and interlocked her fingers with his. Percy looked down and Connor slung his arm around Percy's shoulder in a comforting embrace.

"I'm sorry we can't make you feel better" M'gann said, "I know we can never replace them, but we'll be here for you. You're our leader Percy, and you won't have to worry about us. We can take care of ourselves."

Percy opened his mouth to protest, but she quickly cut him off, "No. No if's, and's or but's. We know the risks, but we're smart. We'll do everything we can to protect ourselves and each other. You have our word."

His frown disappeared and a soft smile graced his face. A lone tear slid down his cheek.

"Thank you... it means more than you could ever know."

* * *

 **New character point of views from Kid Flash, Robin, and Miss Martian. I think this is the very first chapter in which I did not write from Percy's point of view at all. Nothing like a little bit of angst to bring ya back in right?**

 **Good god I never thought I would update this story. I loss of all motivation to write this, coupled with no idea of where I wanted the story to go, equated to me giving up on the story in general. But with Young Justice Outsiders swiftly coming to a close, my brain somehow managed to come up with an idea for the story. It's roughly planned out and hopefully I somehow manage to actually progress this story in the near future.**

 **Also for those interested, I skipped a few team missions and skimmed through Bialya. We all know what the fuck happens there and in order to make it more of a surprise the next time they're there, I cut out Psimon's part. I had absolutely no desire to write a psychic battle in this chapter. And no one wants to read a shot to shot remake of Young Justice with Percy added in. That shit would be so BORING. But generally, I wanted to write new, original dialogue that focused on Percy and his dynamic with his teammates. This time, it was built around Connor and M'gann. It was much needed and great way to get back in the game.**

 **Anyways, the future of this story will see us have a much more complicated Percy. Lot's of fanficiton stories follow the trope of "Percy loses everyone" as a cover to move on and completely change his behavior. This story uses the trope of "Percy loses everyone" but I want Percy to deal with that trauma. It makes for a better story, allows Percy to connect with his teammates, and allows you, the reader, to see the anguish and suffering Percy has undergone.**

 **Leave a review if you liked it, and maybe a follow and a favorite too.**


End file.
